12 Just Visiting
by miss37
Summary: Jim and his crew have run into plenty of trouble just visiting planets, and this time is no different. After another run-in with the Klingons, Jim is on a hospital ship for a while, and then they visit a planet that is supposedly uninhabited, but find that it is very much inhabited by one who wants nothing more than to escape.
1. Chapter 1

Jim Kirk and his crew had succeeded at their mission which was to take Chancellor Gorkon back to Kronos, the Klingon Home world. Gorkon had been at the peace talks on Pacifica when Jim and his crew arrived after a confrontation with a monstrous ship that kidnapped ships and stripped them of their value, and they were never seen or heard from again, nor were the crew members of those ships…at least until Jim and his crew were captured. They had escaped, and had then been sent on a mission to take the gigantic ship, but had failed because the Nausicaan, Heegat, had set the ship on self-destruct. Jim had been lucky to find the timer before they did not have any time to escape. They had had another run-in with Heegat on Pacifica, as he used Leonard McCoy as bait to get Jim out into the wilderness of Pacifica. However, Spock and the others had employed the help of the Klingons who were there, who had also helped them on their mission to take that big ship.

They had, surprisingly, not had any trouble on their journey to Kronos. Gorkon had invited Jim down to the planet to visit…

"I'm not sure I want to go down there," Jim said as he talked with Spock and Doctor McCoy.

"Captain, I believe it would show that you are accepting the treaty with the Klingons," Spock replied. "The chancellor has assured you that you will be safe, and I have seen no reason that we should not trust him."

"It's not the chancellor that I don't trust, and I know his word is trustworthy, but he's not the only one involved here."

"That's the truth," Bones agreed. "Even the chancellor doesn't know everyone down there. I'm not sure you should go. I mean, later on when everything is settled down and maybe he'll have all the kinks worked out and all the hostile Klingons at bay, or out."

Jim thought about that. He supposed there would come a time when the Klingons would be more accepting. "What am I supposed to say?" he asked. "I don't want to offend him."

"I would not tell him that you are uncomfortable with being there," Spock declared. "That could be seen as an insult."

"Well, maybe I could just go down there and greet them, say 'oh, what a lovely planet', talk a little while, and leave. I mean, I don't have to stay overnight."

"I'd leave off that part about the lovely planet," Bones said. "They'll know you're lying. And what if they want you to eat with them?"

"Bones, do you have to think of the worst?"

"You know that nobody in this galaxy can do anything without eating before or after it."

"I just think this is a disaster waiting to happen. There are too many ways to cause offense."

"Captain, you must simply be careful how you respond. You should take Lieutenant Uhura with you. She will understand everything that is said and can help you in knowing what to do."

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Jim was quite nervous as he accepted Chancellor Gorkon's invitation to visit Kronos. Uhura had assured him that she would help him with everything, and make sure they left without causing any offenses. He would just have to trust her.

Later that day, Jim was in his dress uniform, and Uhura met him at the transporter pad, also wearing her dress uniform. "Relax, Captain," she said. "This won't be as scary as you think."

"Scary?" Jim asked. "I never said anything about scary. It's just…" He paused a moment. "Yeah, it is scary."

Uhura smiled and walked onto the transporter pad. Jim stepped up next. He had already said goodbye to Carol and Alex, but she walked into the room just before Jim said "Energize."

Jim waved to her as he was surrounded by light, and soon, he was down on a planet that he thought he would surely never see again. The city they were in now was not what he had expected either, although it was rather dark. The buildings were constructed from black material that resembled black stone. A Klingon "troop", or that's what Jim would have called it, was waiting for them when they arrived. Jim knew he had to stop being so nervous when he saw Klingons, but they were intimidating. However, one stepped out from among the others. Uhura swallowed hard as this reminded her of the last time she was on Kronos, even though she knew this was not the same situation. She could hear the captain's nervous breathing and wished she could tell him to relax, but she would not be rude.

The Klingon who stepped out walked right up to them and then removed his helmet. Jim tried not to show how relieved he was that it was Grakar. Grakar looked rather amused…if a Klingon could look amused. "Who did you expect to see, Captain Kirk?" he asked with his booming voice.

Jim cleared his throat to make sure he still had a voice to speak with and it would not crack. He did not want to stutter here in front of this whole group of Klingons. "Friends," he finally said.

Uhura almost smiled. She thought that was the right thing to say, and it seemed to please the Klingons. Grakar slapped his fist across his chest and bowed slightly. "You will come with us," he said. "We will protect you while you are here."

"Good. That's good."

"There are those who would do you great harm because of your last visit to Kronos."

Jim thought his anxiety tripled with that statement. _Great harm?_ Korax and Kor removed their helmets next to let Jim know they were there as well. He thought maybe he felt a little better now, because he knew they respected him. "You will see that there have been many damaging battles during the civil war," Grakar said as they walked. "We will be triumphant and the Klingons will become part of the rest of the galaxy."

Jim nodded. "I'm glad to hear that." He looked at Uhura. He had forgotten to even introduce her. "This is Lieutenant Uhura, my communications officer aboard my ship."

"I knew it was not Commander Spock," Korax remarked.

Jim had never been around a Klingon who tried to make jokes. Then again, he could not say that he had been around all that many Klingons. Most of the time, he had been fighting them.

Uhura was smiling as she looked at the captain. She thought he had made some true friends among these Klingons if they were now joking with him. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's quite alright, Captain," Uhura replied. She knew how nervous he was when they arrived on this planet. "I can understand why you let that slip by."

"We're surrounded by Klingons," Jim said quietly. "This has to be progress."

"I agree."

"And you haven't had to speak a word of Klingon."

"We have been learning your language for several years now, Captain Kirk," Grakar said. "It is hard to communicate everything one wants to convey through an interpreter. It is not the same."

"I agree," Jim replied. "I would much rather hear what you have to say from your own mouth…no offense to Uhura."

"None taken, Captain," Uhura assured him.

Jim was starting to see some damage to buildings as they walked on toward the capital. He had not expected to have to walk the entire way, but he thought maybe they wanted him to see their planet's capital city, which was simply called "The First City". He could see that the sky was rather dark because of clouds that had a greenish tint to them, and some of them were blue. He had never seen anything quite like it.

They walked across what looked almost like a drawbridge, but was not. It was just an elaborate structure over a deep, dark chasm that Jim could not see the bottom. He could see down into it as they walked. He thought he would be glad when they got off that bridge. It looked sturdy, but after all, they had told him that some wanted to do him "great harm". He could not think of any greater harm that could be done to him that falling off this bridge into an abyss that the bottom was not even visible.

Once they were across the "bridge", they arrived at the rounded structure of the Great Hall which was taller than all the other structures around it with a point at the top, and he thought he could see something glistening on the sides as though it were shimmering. Jim admired the details of the construction. He thought the Klingons lived a rather simple life, but they lived on a rather barbaric planet which was probably the reason for their volatile nature. Jim thought his lungs and nose were starting to burn a little. He remembered that happening when he was on Kronos the time when they met up with Khan there, but they had not been there long. He knew the atmosphere had chlorine and some hydrogen in it which was what gave it it's blue and green colors. The one large ocean was even green. Jim wondered if there was water down under that bridge they had crossed, but he did not have time to think of all that at the moment.

Chancellor Gorkon was waiting for them when they all arrived. "Captain Kirk," he said, and his booming voice echoed in the Great Hall. "Welcome."

"Thank you, Chancellor," Jim replied.

"Come!"

Jim and the others followed him and they went into another room which was lit by what looked like torches. He thought the Klingons liked simple things whether they had advanced technology or not. The fire of the torches made the chamber have a reddish glow.

Jim forgot about the way the room was lit when he saw that there was a long table that expanded almost the full length of the room, and it was full of food. He swallowed hard. He knew the Klingons enjoyed lots of foods that were not so agreeable with the human anatomy. Uhura moved closer to him. "Captain, do you want me to speak to Chancellor Gorkon about the meal?" she asked.

"Maybe I can get away without eating anything," Jim whispered.

"I'm sure he'll understand that not all humans can eat Klingon dishes."

"Can you?"

Uhura smiled. "I don't prefer to."

"Well, at least I won't be alone then. Just help me know what might not send me to the medical bay, and I'll try not to eat anything else."

"Okay, Captain."

As the ceremony continued, Jim stood beside the table and he could not help but see the dish of Racht, which was live worms, and they were squirming and slithering around each other. Jim thought his stomach would turn over just looking at that, and he intended to avoid that for sure. Uhura stood beside him. She was not exactly thrilled about the worm dish either, but she knew it would not upset the captain's stomach.

Jim wondered how these meals usually went. He had never actually attended a Klingon meal. However, all the Klingons slapped their clinched fist across their chest and then sat down and dug in. "Have a seat, Captain," Gorkon said.

Jim sat down beside Gorkon. _Why did the worms have to be right in front of me? Why?_ He thought.Jim looked at Uhura.

"Just don't look at it," she said quietly.

"That's easy for you to say," Jim replied. Not only did they squirm but their motions made noise like squishing, wet, slimy sounds.

Suddenly, a large leg of meat was placed onto his plate. Jim stared at it and then looked up to see that Grakar had brought it. "You would go hungry if you just sit there, Captain," Grakar said.

"Thank you," Jim replied.

Grakar slapped him on the back. "Do not be shy! Dig in!"

Uhura almost laughed. Jim looked at her. "This is not funny," he said.

"Maybe not from where you're sitting," Uhura replied. She stood up and grabbed a piece of meat herself, and then sat back down. "Like they said, dig in, Captain."

Jim just watched her a moment, and he could see how the Klingons ate, and they did not hold back. He supposed if they were going to associate with the Klingons, he might as well learn how to get along with them, but he could not eat like that. He was just glad when the dinner was over, and he thought that meat did not taste bad. However, he passed on the worms. They also had some sort of bread that he thought tasted better than any he had ever eaten. He did not want to ask what was in it because he was afraid it might be something he would rather not know.

Next, they followed the band of Klingons to another area where they had a fire built, and they all sat around it. "Tonight, we will hear the story of Korax," Chancellor Gorkon said as more Klingons gathered, with several children among them.

Jim sat down beside Chancellor Gorkon, and Uhura sat beside him. Korax stood in the circle so that everyone could see him in the firelight. "I will tell the story of my brother, Totrak!" he said. He looked at Jim. "And of my friend, James T. Kirk, a brave warrior!"

Jim did not think he had ever been called that. Korax began his story in Klingon, and Uhura told Jim what he said. Jim had not known that he had earned so much respect from Korax, but he supposed he should have known because they had helped him when he went after that Nausicaan ship, and they had also helped the others to rescue him. Korax told the whole story, even how they had triumphed over Heegat, the Nausicaan who had held Jim as a captive.

"It has already been told how you saved the Klingons," Gorkon said as Korax's story went on. "You will always be remembered."

Jim did not realize he had become a campfire story. When Korax was done, he called Jim over to him, and then he bowed. "Now, you will tell us a story of your bravery," Korax said.

Jim had not been expecting that. He did not know what to tell about. "I will interpret for you," Korax volunteered.

"But, I don't know what to tell about," Jim said.

"You do not tell of your travels to your son?"

Jim just stood there dumbfounded a moment. "Well, not yet. I mean, he's…"

"If you do not tell him, how will he know? You will tell our young ones, and then you will know what to tell your own son."

Jim looked at Uhura who just shrugged, but he could see she was amused by the whole thing. He looked at Korax who was waiting, but Jim was still trying to think of something to tell. Uhura came over to him. "Captain, tell about Krall," Uhura whispered. "I think they will like that story."

"Oh. Right," Jim said. He was not sure where to begin with that story, but he just began when they got to Altamid…

By the time Jim was done with that story, he had learned that the Klingons really took their storytelling seriously, and would even cheer at the one who was telling it when they told about something exciting. It was quite an experience, but he was glad when it was over, feeling like he had not done a very good job at that. However, all the Klingons seemed to be impressed as he went to sit down.

"You did very well, Captain," Uhura said. "Especially for your first story."

"Thanks," Jim replied.

When the storytelling was over, it was late. The chancellor invited Jim to stay on the planet for the night. "Thank you, sir, but we have to be on our way," Jim said. "I have definitely learned a great deal tonight."

"You are always welcome on Kronos," Gorkon replied.

"I hope we can visit again sometime."

Grakar, Korax, and Kor were waiting for Jim. "We will escort you back," Grakar said.

Jim nodded and they all headed for the same area where they were transported the first time. "Is there a particular reason why we have to be out there to be transported?" Jim asked, just giving in to his curiosity.

"Because the rest of the city is shielded," Grakar answered.

"Oh." Jim had not known that. He paid more attention around him this time as they walked, although it was dark. He could see the dim lighting in the windows of the structures, and he thought it looked very warm and…different than he had ever expected the Klingons to be. He thought he was not feeling nervous or afraid anymore either as he walked. However, his throat and nose still felt irritated and like they were burning.

They soon came to the place where they were transported the first time. Grakar, Korax, and Kor slapped their clenched fists across their chests as they stood in front of Jim and Uhura. "Be safe, my friend," Korax said.

"You too," Jim replied.

Just as Jim was about to call the Enterprise, a laser bolt hit his communicator, knocking it from his hand, and it almost hit Uhura. They both hit the floor, and tried to scramble for a place to hide as more laser fire came that way. Jim had no idea who could be there shooting at them, but the three Klingons who had escorted them were returning fire.

Jim could see his communicator which he had to have in order to contact the Enterprise. He ran for another cover, just barely avoiding getting shot. He got behind a pillar, and the communicator was about five feet away but he would be out in the open if he ran for it. He waited for his opportunity and then ran for the communicator, but he was almost hit by laser fire as he went, and could not stop to get it. He dived for cover again, trying to cause the communicator to skid that way. However, when he got where he was going, he met up with a Klingon.

The Klingon slammed his forearm into Jim's chest, knocking him to the floor on his back. Jim lay there a moment as he was addled, but then the Klingon started to grab him by the collars to jerk him up. Jim rolled away from him, and the Klingon tried to stomp his leg, but he missed.

Jim tried to scramble away from the Klingon and got behind what looked like a table. The Klingon yelled something at him in his own language. Jim could see Uhura moving that way, but he did not know what she would do because they had no weapons with them.

Kor was also coming that way while Grakar and Korax were still engaged in a firefight with the others. Kor finally made it over to the other Klingon and they faced each other. Jim just stayed where he was and watched the furious Klingon fight, which ended with Kor being victorious.

Jim came from behind the table. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Kor simply nodded since he could not talk. Suddenly, there was another Klingon who had a blaster in his hand. Kor grabbed Jim and jerked him in front of him so that he would be between Jim and the other Klingon. Jim was horrified as the other Klingon fired and the bolts hit Kor in the back, but then Korax took out the other Klingon.

Kor stood there a moment seeming to gasp for air slightly. He looked down at Jim and slapped his clenched fist across his chest and then fell. "NO!" Jim yelled. He fell beside Kor, but Kor died there.

Korax was there as well. Uhura had seen what happened, and she got over to them now that the firing had stopped where they were. She could see how upset Jim was about this turn of events. However, their worries were not over yet as another wave of Klingons came into the room. Grakar and Korax were overwhelmed by the numbers, so they grabbed Uhura and Jim and got them out of the area.

"I didn't get my communicator," Jim declared.

"I have sent a signal to security," Grakar said. "We will have help soon."

They started to go through another door but there were three Klingons there. Two of them engaged Grakar and Korax, and the other went for Jim and Uhura. He slapped Uhura across the face, knocking her to the floor. Jim tried to grab the bat'leth that the Klingon carried, but the Klingon grabbed him by the arm and then kicked both his legs from under him.

Jim landed on his behind and tried to get back up, but the Klingon still had him by the arm and jerked him up. He tried to punch Jim, but he managed to block that while the Klingon still had hold of his right arm, but the Klingon was fast and landed a punch to his stomach. Jim thought he might die, but then he was slammed against the wall and felt like he could not breathe for a moment. To his horror, the Klingon then held him off-balance and stomped his right knee backward.

Uhura heard Jim scream but it sounded like it was cut short, only being muffled. She was still addled from that lick she had received, but she looked to see what that Klingon was doing to the captain. She could see he was holding the captain by the throat. She was suddenly furious and got to her feet. She grabbed a bat'leth that had been dropped and charged at the Klingon. With a yell of rage, she swung the bat'leth at the Klingon but he managed to evade her and then tripped her causing her to fall. He dragged Jim from the room then, ignoring his cries of agony.

Uhura went after them, but she was cut off from leaving the room by blaster fire. She looked toward Korax and Grakar. "He's taking the captain!" she screamed. She looked for the communicator that Jim had lost, and saw it close to the table where Kor had died. She ran and grabbed it and hid. "Enterprise!"

Spock almost stood up from the captain's chair when he heard Uhura's desperate cry. "Nyota!" he said.

"Spock! They're taking the captain! Beam us out!"

"Mister Scott!" Spock said as he did stand up now. "Can you get a lock on Uhura and the captain?"

There was silence a moment. "I'm getting Lieutenant Uhura, but not the captain," Scotty replied.

"Uhura, where are they taking him?"

"I don't know!" Uhura answered. "Why can't you beam us out?"

"Mister Scott cannot get a lock on the captain. However, he is about to beam you out."

"NO! I'll try to find out where they're taking him!"

Uhura left the communicator channel open and ran out the way the Klingon had taken the captain. They had moved on, and she was able to follow them now. She got outside, but it was very dark now. She could not see any movement, but then she heard the captain cry out again. She ran toward that sound, and knew then that they were heading for a hangar. "Spock, I think they're about to try and take him off the planet!" Uhura said. As she got closer, she could see they were dragging the captain toward a Klingon ship. "They're taking him aboard a ship! Spock, are you reading me?"

"I am," Spock answered. "We are still unable to get a reading on the captain."

Uhura saw the boarding ramp on the ship closing. "I can't stop them!" she said.

"We are beaming you back to the Enterprise."

Uhura was soon aboard the Enterprise and she ran for the Bridge. Spock was relieved to see her, but they were both concerned about Jim. "Can you track that ship?" Spock asked.

Sulu was silent a moment. "They're taking off," he said. "And it looks like they're heading off the planet."

"We must stop them if at all possible."

Jim was taken aboard the Klingon ship and shoved down into a seat. He screamed again as his knee bent back its normal way again. The Klingon ignored his agony and strapped his arms and legs to the seat. Then he grabbed him by the chin. "Now you are ours, Captain Kirk," he said.

Jim did not know if he had ever been so terrified in his entire life. He was left sitting there alone, and he could feel his insides trembling as he could not stop tears from escaping his eyes. He finally felt like he was breathing normally again but that pain in his knee had not subsided. Where were they taking him? And what were they going to do to him? He had been tortured by the Klingons before, but he had the horrible feeling that that had been nothing compared to what they would do this time.

Suddenly, the Klingon came back in there walking fast. Jim had the instinct to try and move away from him, but of course, he could not. The Klingon grabbed Jim by the chin again. "You will talk to your people and tell them not to follow," he said.

Jim wanted to be defiant. "NO!" he replied trying not to look as terrified as he was.

"You will tell them, or we will destroy your ship. It will not escape this time."

Jim just stared at the Klingon a moment, and he could see that he meant what he was saying. "Tell them, you are lost to them," the Klingon said. "Unless you want to see them all die." He held the communication device up to Jim.

Jim did not know what to do but he thought these Klingons might have something that they did not know about. "Spock," he said trying to keep his voice from trembling.

"Captain!" Spock replied. "Are you alright?"

"Listen, Spock." Jim paused, trying to steady himself. "Don't follow…" He wanted to scream for them to help him. "Don't follow us."

"Captain, we will not let them take you!"

Jim swallowed hard and tried to put on his most authoritative voice. "You won't follow us!" he said. "That's an order!"

Spock was not sure what to say. He and everyone else around him were perplexed, and Carol had come onto the Bridge. "Jim!" she said.

Jim thought he would lose his composure when he heard Carol's voice. "I love you!" he said.

The transmission ended. "The captain would never order us not to follow," Uhura declared. "Unless…"

"Unless they threatened us," Spock finished.

"We can't just sit here and let them take him!" Carol said.

"We will not, but we will have to find a way to follow that they will not detect."

"Sir, we're receiving a hail from the planet," Sulu said.

"On screen," Spock replied.

Chancellor Gorkon appeared on the screen, along with Grakar and Korax, who were looking plenty like they had been fighting. "I am sure you know they have taken your captain," Chancellor Gorkon said.

"Do you know where they are taking him?" Spock asked.

"It is likely they will take him to Miridian Six."

"The one who captured him is Ja'rod!" Grakar said. "He and those rogue Romulans have come together on that planet because it is on the edge of the Neutral Zone."

Spock frowned at that information. He knew why they would choose such a planet…because if the Federation came into that area, they could be legally arrested by the Romulans, and their ship taken. He had to wonder if that was the goal of this action. He knew they hated Captain Kirk, and they would most likely try to get information out of him, but perhaps they had another agenda. They had to know that they would not just stay away and let them kill their captain.

"We will go with you!" Korax declared. "They killed Kor and they will pay for it!"

Spock was asking himself what Jim Kirk would do. He was certain he would not want to get the Enterprise captured by the Romulans. He could see that everyone on the Bridge was waiting for him to tell them what to do. "We will go after them," he said. "But we must not take the Enterprise into the Neutral Zone. We must form a plan so that when we strike, we will be sure to get the captain the first time."

Bones was just coming onto the Bridge. He knew that Jim had been taken by the Klingons, and he hated the thought of what they would do to him. He remembered the last time he had to treat Jim after their cruelty, and the aftereffects as well. It had taken time for him to get used to Klingons being around him, but he had finally accepted them.

"You may come aboard the Enterprise so that we can discuss our plans," Spock said to Grakar.

"I am ready," Grakar replied. He felt like they had failed, and Kor had even given his life to protect the captain, but then they had still lost him. "They will not kill another friend of ours."


	2. Chapter 2

Jim sat in that seat until he thought his leg just went completely numb and he just had his head leaned back staring at the ceiling. He thought his heart was still pounding because he thought maybe he was just scared completely stiff. What would they do to him? He had tried to keep from thinking about that. It made him want to panic and try to get out of that seat, but he could not. _Captain James Tiberius Kirk, USS Enterprise…_ He pulled at the restraints as he thought about trying to say that when they decided to torture him. He pulled at the straps that were holding his arms. Why could there not be a weak spot in that strap so he could get loose?

Just then, another of the Klingons came in there. Jim had the instinct to try and move away from him, but he could not move at all. The Klingon sat down across from him and just stared at him. "You are afraid," he said. Jim did not say anything. Hearing that made him want to be defiant although he was trembling inside. "You make trouble for all Klingons!"

"You make trouble for yourselves!" Jim replied. "If you think kidnapping me is going to make things better, you're wrong!"

"Once we have extracted information from you, we will be able to cripple the Federation."

"I won't give you information!"

"Yes, you will."

Jim pulled at the restraints as he felt outraged now. The Klingon just laughed at him. "You will beg to tell what you know," he said. "Your admiral did."

Jim glared at him. "Who are you talking about?" he asked. "Admiral Carson?"

"We do not care about names…except in your case."

Jim kept pulling at his arms. He wanted so badly to get out of those restraints. "You're a coward too!" he yelled. "You tie me down in this chair! Why? Cause you're afraid I'll get away!"

The Klingon glared at him. "J'watok is afraid of no one!"

"You're all talk!"

"You will not say that when we get to Miridian Six."

Jim thought about that. Miridian Six. It was at the edge of the Neutral Zone. They were taking him where they thought the Federation could not go, and where they thought the Enterprise would not pursue. He knew his crew would think of something. They would not just give up, but he also knew they would not bring the Enterprise.

Spock and the others were in the company of a group of angry Klingons, who wanted nothing more than to take vengeance for the death of Kor. They all knew that once those Klingons arrived at Miridian VI, they would be in the company of more Klingons…and Romulans. They also knew that Jim would be tortured to get security information from him. Some of the traitorous Klingons had been on Kronos with the chancellor, and their main goal had been to capture Captain Kirk. They wanted to cripple the Federation, and they intended to use him to do it.

Bones stood with Spock as they talked about what they would do. "If we can get down to the planet, we may be able to get in and rescue the captain without engaging too many of the Klingons," Spock said.

"It will take a distraction of monumental proportions," Grakar declared. "We will create the distraction for you. I will find J'watok! He will pay for his treachery."

Korax glared at Grakar. "Kor was like my own brother!" he said. "I will be the one to make J'watok pay!"

"We can't argue and fight among ourselves!" Bones said. "We're going in there to try to rescue Jim! He is also like a brother to me! This is not all about vengeance!"

"Doctor, let us discuss this," Spock said. He understood how Doctor McCoy felt, but they could not be successful without the help of the Klingons.

Bones turned and paced back and forth a moment as he listened. "What sort of distraction will you create?" Spock asked as he turned back to Grakar.

"We will do more than just distract," Grakar said. "We will eliminate some of our adversaries."

"Where do you believe they will be holding Jim? Have you been to this planet?"

"I have. They will most likely keep him in the detention facility. It will not be easy to get into it."

"How many ways are there?"

"Three. They will all be difficult."

"I will accompany the team who goes in," Korax volunteered. "It is likely that J'watok will be inside. He will not escape."

"We must remember that there will be more Klingons there, as well as Romulans," Spock said. "If we are not cautious, we could endanger the captain, and fail at rescuing him."

"He is correct," Grakar agreed. "Once the captain is safe, we can pursue J'watok. Our first purpose is to rescue the young captain. Then J'watok will pay."

"I have no intention of endangering the captain," Korax said. "We must remember that he will not be able to flee."

"That's why I'm going along," Bones put in. "He's going to need help to get out of there."

"We will not have time for that. He will have to be carried."

"You're not leaving me out of this!" Bones declared. He looked at Spock. "You're not leaving me out!"

"Doctor, we must decide what the best course of action is," Spock said. "I have to agree that there will not be much time for medical attention in this situation. However, you will not be left out. We must focus on our goal so that we do not make mistakes."

"That's fine with me just so long as we get Jim out of there!"

Bones paced back and forth. He hated the thought of what the Klingons could be doing to Jim even now. He knew they were not at their destination yet if they were going to Miridian VI. They would get there before they would however. He stopped beside Spock again. "Don't you think we should be moving?" he asked. "They've got a head start on us. There's no telling what they'll do to Jim!"

Spock knew the reason for Bones' outbursts, because he could not deny that he had a small amount of anxiety himself. "Doctor, if you continue to interrupt, we will never finish our plan," he said. "You should go to the medical bay and prepare everything to be ready for Jim when he arrives."

Bones frowned. "Fine." He left the Bridge and got into the turbo lift. He knew he had been interrupting too much, but he knew what a mental impact this was going to have on Jim as well, because of the other time. He had thought he had to act like nothing bothered him when he was coming apart inside especially when he had to be around all those Klingons. However, he had finally overcome it and was accepting the Klingons as friends.

Bones went to the medical bay and just stood there a moment. He was not sure what he should prepare. He knew that was just what Spock had said to get rid of him because he would not be quiet. He could not just stand there and do nothing. He went down to Andrea's quarters. Even if they were not romantically involved anymore, she was still his friend. He rang the door chime.

Andrea was holding Alex when she opened the door. "Leonard," she said.

"Can I come in?" Bones asked.

"Of course."

Andrea closed the door after he came in, and she just watched him a moment, thinking he looked incredibly charming even if he was upset about something. She knew exactly what he was upset about. It was upsetting to everyone…the captain had been kidnapped.

"I'm sorry," Bones said. "I just need someone to talk to."

"You know you can talk to me anytime, Leonard," Andrea replied. She had been hoping that he would want to date again, but he had not so far. She had decided to give him his space, and he had stopped being so nervous around her, but still, he was distant.

Bones rubbed his face. "My friend is out there," he said. "He's in the hands of these beings who like to torture people!" He looked at Andrea, and she could see the anguish on his face. "What's this going to do to him?"

"I thought they were making a plan to go after him," Andrea replied.

"They are! But we're not moving! They think they know where they're taking him." Bones started pacing again. "What if that's not even where they're going?"

Andrea was not sure what to say. She lay the baby down in his crib as he had gone to sleep. Bones looked in at him. "I'll try to be quiet," he said.

"Why don't we sit down?" Andrea asked.

"Sure."

They went over to the sofa and sat down. Bones just sat there a moment. "I know I shouldn't come in here and unload all my frustration and trouble on you," he said.

"It's okay," Andrea replied. "I enjoy your company."

"I'm really worried about Jim."

"We all are."

"I don't know. Spock seems to be taking his time! He thinks he has to sort every little detail out before we even get moving!"

"You know they have to have a plan. Otherwise, it will be a failure. What do you think the captain would do?"

"I don't know. I think he told us not to follow them because they threatened the Enterprise. He had a reason."

"Then Spock is doing the right thing."

Bones leaned his head back on the sofa and tried to relax. "I've had to save his life too many times," he said. "How many times can a person cheat death?"

"He doesn't think of danger to himself," Andrea replied.

"I know. It all started that day I…I helped him sneak aboard the Enterprise. But none of us would be here right now if I hadn't. We'd be space dust right now. That was another time he just jumped right in not caring about the consequences. He could have been put in the Brig for running onto the Bridge like that, but he wasn't thinking about himself."

"I don't think he ever does."

"We have to get him out of there. He would come in there after any of us. I know I'm just in a hurry, but I'm a doctor."

Andrea smiled. "You sure are." She knew it was more than that.

Bones suddenly stood up. "Well, I think I'll go back and see if they've come to any conclusions," he said.

Andrea followed him to the door. He looked at her and leaned over as he thought about kissing her, but he realized what he was doing. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be sorry," Andrea replied. She grabbed him around the neck and kissed him anyway.

Bones was a little surprised. "Well, I guess I better get going."

He went out the door and headed for the Bridge. He thought he would remember that kiss for a long time…

The Klingons kept Jim in his seat, but they walked through taunting him. He just sat there wondering what would happen when they got wherever they were going. He wondered if this was part of their torture…just making him sit there alone. How long had he been sitting there? He was not sure. He had been asleep more than once, but he was rudely awakened by a harsh Klingon who yelled something at him in the Klingon language. He wondered how much longer he could stay awake. He did not think he was asleep for long any of those times because he felt terribly sleepy and exhausted. He had had to deal with the pain of his knee swelling, and being held in a bent position. He thought it would probably be frozen that way after all this.

Jim started to drift again, but just as he was almost asleep, one of the Klingons slapped him on his damaged knee. He would have screamed but the Klingon grabbed him by the jaw. "How many times do we have to wake you?" he asked. "If I have to wake you once more, I will cause you more pain."

Jim just sat there wondering if he could take more pain. He already felt incredibly nauseous. That knee pain shot from one end of his leg to the other where before it had just felt numb. He thought maybe he was not getting good circulation from having to sit there motionless like he was. What would they do to him if he threw up? He tried to resist that but it was getting harder. "Spock, get me out of here," he said wishing they could hear him. He thought about Carol and what she must be thinking.

By the time they got to Miridian VI, Jim hardly knew what was going on around him. They had kept him awake the whole time sitting there. He did not know how long it had been but he knew it had been more than two days. They had caused him more pain in his knee until he had thrown up all over himself and they did not care anything about taking him to the bathroom either. He had had nothing to eat or drink, and some of them had come in there and ate in front of him, and even tried to make him drink chech'tluth which he resisted as much as he could. He remembered the horror he had gone through with those Klingons on Rura Penthe. After that, he had wanted to scream and cry but he had stopped himself from doing it. He could not give in…instead, he just made himself throw up what he swallowed of that burning liquid.

Jim now sat there wondering what would happen next. He dreaded when they started getting him out of that chair. He knew he could not stand up. Would they try to make him walk? Would they just kill him?

Finally, two Klingons came to get Jim from the seat. He watched as they took the straps off his arms, and then his legs. He just sat there resisting the urge to panic and try to run, but he knew he could not. They just stood there a moment as if they were waiting for him to do something. Jim could barely swallow and did not think he could talk, so he thought if they wanted him to say something, they would be waiting a long time.

Suddenly, they grabbed him by the arms and jerked him up from the seat. He knew instantly that his legs were not going to hold him up, and they knew it as well, and his right leg seemed to be frozen in its bent position. However, it let Jim know that he was no longer sitting down. He thought they must have been ordered to get him wherever he was going quickly, because one of them picked him up over his shoulder, not caring anything about causing him pain in that knee.

Jim did not think he had the strength to scream anymore, but they took him into a place and laid him on a table, and then straightened his leg out. He started screaming, but something was placed into his mouth and secured behind his head. He felt as though he were screaming and no one else could hear him, and his eyes watered. Next, they removed his boots and his jacket. He was glad that his stomach was empty as he was screaming in his mind _Please just let me die!_

Jim was taken to another room, none too gently where there was what looked like a large hot tub, but the water certainly did not look clear, but it looked rather green and murky. He wanted to try and get away from them, but he could not. They stripped him and then tied him on what looked like a pole frame, and then lowered him into that water up to his neck. He had thought they were going to put him all the way under but he hung there panting for air, but at least they had taken that head harness off.

At first, nothing happened, but then he felt something slither around his leg. What were they going to do? Let something eat him? He started to feel more of whatever it was and the water seemed to start sloshing around him. Then , suddenly, they all converged on him. He screamed, but he realized they were not biting him…and he thought it might be worse. They were cleaning him! He could not move and they went over his entire body except his head that was above water. It ended as quickly as it started and he was certain he never wanted to experience that again. He was taken out of the water and given what looked like a prison outfit to put on, and then they took him to a prison cell and shoved him in.

Jim was in agony over his knee, but then a Klingon came in who seemed to be bigger than all the others. He stood over Jim. "He will remain here for two days," he said. "No food or water. We will see if he wants to cooperate then. If not, we will try more hostile ways. Chain him to the wall, and restrain his mouth."

Jim realized they were going to put that harness on his head again. He wanted to beg them not to, but he would not beg. He could not! Except in his mind…

They chained Jim to the wall by his wrists, but the chains were long, although that fact would not do him much good since he could not walk, and then they put the head harness on him which he could not remove on his own. He just lay there on the floor as they left him…finally. He was just glad they were gone. He did not care if they left him there for two days. He was finally alone, but just as he thought he would go to sleep, he heard a high-pitched sound that made him wonder if his ears were ringing, but no, that was not what it was, and it got louder until it was a definite sound, and almost unbearable. _No!_ he screamed in the silence of his own mind. Would he have to listen to that for two days? However, he was so exhausted, he could not keep from going to sleep even with the sound, but he thought he could hear it in his sleep.

Spock, Doctor McCoy, Solan, Carol, Uhura, and John McCoy, along with Grakar, Korax, Dapodi, Jirrok, and several more Klingons boarded an unmarked ship to go into the Neutral Zone. They knew they could be captured and taken prisoner themselves, but that was not going to stop them. They were well-armed, and had their plan laid out. Grakar and his band of Klingons would give Captain Kirk's captors something to worry about, as they intended to take out as many as they could with explosives before they got into a battle, plus they had several Klingon warbirds that would be cloaked. Chancellor Gorkon had a spy within the ranks of Ja'rod's group, and that was how they knew where they had gone, and how many were there. Not only were there Klingons there, but there were also Romulans, and Nausicaans. They had all come together to stop the Federation, as well as the sects of their own people who wanted to make peace with the Federation. They would use Captain Kirk to get security codes and other information about the Federation.

Spock had left Scotty and Sulu with the ship, along with the rest of the crew, because he had the feeling that they would get into this mess much easier than they would get out. He had informed Admiral Winston that the Klingons had captured Captain Kirk, but he had since cut communications because he did not want the admiral to forbid them to go after Jim. Spock supposed that was an un-Vulcanlike thing to do, but he was certain that Jim would be proud of him for it. He stood alone on the trade ship that they had chosen to use and thought of the fact that Jim had now been in the hands of his captors for almost six days, and he had a severely injured knee according to Grakar who had seen what the other Klingon had done to him. Uhura confirmed it because she had heard Jim's scream and had seen his leg bent at an unusual angle.

Doctor McCoy walked into the room where Spock was standing and looking out the viewport. He just stood there beside him. "Are you that worried?" Bones asked.

Spock's first instinct was to say _Vulcans do not worry,_ but he thought he could not say that truthfully this time. "I am," he replied.

Bones was surprised at that answer. "You are?"

"Yes. Our friend is in grave danger."

"What are they doing to him, Spock?"

"Whatever it is, we can be sure that it is unpleasant."

Bones thought that was an understatement. "How could they come down there and just grab him like that?" he asked.

"They did not have to go down," Spock replied. "They were already there waiting. I believe just as the chancellor has a spy among the rogue Klingons, they also have possibly more than one spy among his followers."

"And Jim is suffering for it."

"I also believe it was their intention to get the captain. He knows Starfleet secrets that they can use. According to Grakar's information, this band of outlaws intend to try and take down the Federation, as well as their own who do not agree."

"Spock, what if we can't get him out?"

"We must at all costs."

Solan came in there next. He was tired of sitting alone and just thinking. He folded his arms. "Four days sure does get long," he said.

"I agree," Bones replied.

"Especially when our captain is..." Solan did not want to say what he knew they were all thinking. Jim was being tortured, that was what was happening to him, and he might never be the same.

"We must focus on our plan," Spock said. "We cannot dwell on the dire circumstances."

"It's hard not to think about it sitting around here in this ship doing nothing! I keep waking up with nightmares wondering if they're beating him or…"

Carol was standing at the door listening, and she felt like her heart would twist into knots with her stomach. She was miserable sitting on this ship too, and she had thrown up more than once. She knew Jim would not approve of her even being there because he would want her to be with the baby if he did not make it back. He was always concerned about that, but she was not going to stay behind this time.

Jim lay in the prison cell unable to scream except where no one else could hear him. He covered his ears trying to drown out that sound, but it was not possible to drown it all out. His knee seemed to be even stiffer now, and he could not crawl, and he certainly could not get up.

It was the middle of the night when Jim heard someone coming into the cell block, and then the sound stopped. He was lying in the floor on his back and could see a Klingon opening the cell door. He sat up and tried to move away from him as he came in. _Get away!_ He was shouting in his mind.

The Klingon came over to him. Jim was terrified, but the Klingon grabbed him and shushed him. "I am here to help you, young captain," he whispered. Jim just stared at him still trembling all over. The Klingon removed the head harness and supported Jim with his arm. He could see the fear in Jim's eyes, but he gave him some water which he drank gladly. Then he gave him meat to eat. "You will need strength. Do not worry. Your friends are coming for you." Jim did not know why that made him want to sob. "You must appear to be suffering and hungry. They will torture you because of your hunger." He shoved another piece of meat into Jim's mouth. "I must turn the sound back on, but I will decrease the volume until morning."

"Please get me out of here," Jim said but it was little more than a squeak.

"I cannot at this time."

Once Jim was done eating, the Klingon put the harness back on him. "I am sorry," he said. "But it cannot appear that you have been helped. They would then look for a traitor."

Jim lay there alone as the ringing sound started up again, but he did not feel completely alone or helpless anymore. His friends were coming for him? How could they possibly think they could get him out of this?

After two days, the sound stopped and it was silent in the cell. Jim thought he might go to sleep, but then he heard the lock, and he wished that he could hide. He dragged himself to the back of the cell, but of course, that did no good.

The Klingon grabbed Jim by the back of his shirt and jerked him up. He held him up while the same one who had been helping him took the harness off. Jim knew there was pain in his knee again, but somehow, he could not scream anymore. The lead Klingon, Ja'rod, grabbed him by the jaw, but he got no response. "Give him water, and then bring him to the table," he said.

Jim was taken to another room where there was a fountain. The Klingon just dropped him within reach of the fountain. Jim could see and hear the water and he dragged himself over to it and drank some. He had been warned by the Klingon who helped him that he had to pretend to be thirsty, although he had been given food and water. After he drank quite a lot of water, the Klingon got him up and took him to a room with a long table in it.

Jim could smell food and started to grab at some of it, but he was made to sit in a chair and was strapped in. Ja'rod came over to him with a large piece of meat in his hand, which he waved under Jim's nose, and then laid it on a dish in front of him. Jim was sitting at the end of the table. "Are you hungry?" Ja'rod asked. Jim just sat there and stared at that meat. Ja'rod slammed his fist down on the table. "I asked you a question! Are you hungry?"

Jim just looked at him wishing he had the strength to look defiant. "Yes," he said, but it sounded more like a squeak.

"You can eat if you tell me what I want to know."

Jim shook his head. "Never."

"Then you'll sit there and watch the rest of us until you want to cooperate."

Soon, there were several Klingons there, and even a few Romulans and Nausicaans. They all began eating while Jim sat there and watched. He thought if there was anything in his stomach, he would throw up. He was hungry, but not as hungry as they thought he was. He watched while they all ate their fill, and then they began talking among themselves.

Ja'rod came over to Jim again and set a bottle of chech'tluth on the end of the table. Jim looked at it and then looked up at Ja'rod. "How about a drink, Captain?" he asked.

"No," Jim said.

"You are not thirsty?"

"Not for that?" Jim could hear that his voice was hoarse. He supposed it was from all that screaming. He swallowed hard as all the horrors he went through on Rura Penthe came to his mind. _No! They could not do that to him again!_

Ja'rod motioned to two of the other Klingons. "Remove his bonds," he commanded.

Jim thought he was going to panic. He would not just let them torture him. He watched as they cleared that end of the table, and he felt all the muscles in his body trembling. He knew what they were about to do. NO! He suddenly launched himself out of that chair and tried to run, but his right knee would not hold him up. However, he managed to get to the door of the room before someone grabbed him. He let out a hoarse cry as he fought with the two Klingons and he saw one of those long-bladed knives on their side. He grabbed the knife and plunged it into the owner's side with all his strength. Then he shoved the other Klingon while he was shocked at this turn of events.

Jim got out the door of the room and he could hear yells of rage behind him as he moved. He was moving out of pure terror and got around another corner and saw a small opening in a wall. He did not care where it went at the moment…he squeezed himself through and slid down a shaft and landed in water. At first, he thought he was doomed to drown, but the water came up only a little above his knees. He coughed as he got up onto his left knee. He wondered if this was a sewer, but he did not think it smelled like one. He stood there a moment, trying not to sob in terror. He heard yelling above him, and they were speaking in Klingon, so he did not know what they were saying. He did not know how he could get out of this because he could not walk, and could not crawl very well either, but it was better than the alternative.

Jim got up, putting all his weight onto his left leg. He had to figure out how to walk on his right leg with the knee completely dislocated. The lower part of his leg felt tingly now. He had to move though. However, he found that it was impossible to walk. He could not crawl through the water, so he would have to hop until he could get somewhere better than this. There was a pipe that ran along the wall at the side of the trench where the water was, so he held to that to help himself hop on his left leg. Even that motion made his right knee hurt because he was basically dragging that leg. He sure hoped Spock and the others could find him when they got to this planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock and his team of rescuers arrived in the Miridian System, but they were being careful not to let themselves be detected. The Klingons would go down first, and once the explosions started, Spock and the others would go. They all stood in silence, waiting again, after that horrible four days of waiting that seemed much longer. Korax and Grakar were also with them. They had argued several times during the four days about which of them would get to spill Ja'rod's blood, and J'watok as well. Spock had simply stayed out of that argument, and let them decide that on their own.

Bones thought about that knee injury Jim had. He knew it was serious, and it had been so long that he was afraid it might not heal properly now. He looked at Carol whom he had sedated twice to help her sleep. Her face clearly showed her worry, and he thought their problems would be beyond his expertise.

Jim had gone as far as he could go but he had finally gotten out of that water. He had managed to get himself into a tight fissure and sat down in a small area that was barely big enough for him to fit, but he was there, and he just let himself sink into sleep. He was awakened later by sounds in the tunnel. He could hear angry Klingons talking. He was trembling but he stayed still and stayed silent. _They can't see me,_ he said to himself.

To say that Ja'rod was angry would have been a severe understatement. However, he was not one of the ones in the tunnel. There were two Klingons there, a Romulan, and a Nausicaan. The Nausicaan sniffed the air. "The human has been here," he said.

One of the Klingons with them was the one who had helped Jim before. He had known this had to be where the captain had disappeared to, and he had thought it was quite amusing that he had managed to get away from Ja'rod even with an injured knee. It was a humiliation to him, but it also put the captain in even more danger because if they found him and captured him again, Ja'rod would show no mercy.

Lolak, his name was. He had wanted plenty of times to take Ja'rod out, but the chancellor had told him to wait. Lolak had hidden his true purpose well enough to be trusted anywhere as a guard or on trips he took alone. It was why he had been the guard at the prison where he kept Jim Kirk alive. He hoped now that he could stop these others from finding him. While they went further down the tunnel, he stayed behind to "keep watch" in case the human got this far.

Once the others were gone down the tunnel, Lolak began looking around the area he was in. He soon saw the fissure. "Young captain," he said quietly. "I know you are here."

Jim tried to push himself further back into the wall. "You must come out. I am Lolak. I am the one who helped you while you were in prison. You are a brave one to have escaped from Ja'rod. If the Nausicaan comes back, he will find you because he can smell you. You must come out."

Jim's fear made him want to stay right where he was, but he knew the Klingon was not lying to him. He was trembling as he moved toward the opening and looked out. He could see Lolak out there waiting for him. "Hurry, young one," Lolak said quietly.

Jim wondered why he called him young one all the time. How old was this Klingon? He helped Jim get out of the fissure, and then got him over his shoulder and headed down the tunnel at a run. He got him outside and into the forest which was very dark. Lolak took Jim to a cavern where there was a fire built in the middle of the open area. Jim groaned with the pain in his knee as Lolak laid him down on the floor. "You must remain here and stay quiet," Lolak said. "There is food here, and they will not look for you here because it is my private domain."

"Thank you," Jim replied, thinking it sounded much like a squeak.

"I must get back before they realize I am gone."

Lolak ran out of the cavern and headed back to the tunnel. He applied a scent eliminator so that he would not smell like Jim. He knew that Nausicaan would smell it. He knew the captain's friends were in the system but they had not arrived at the planet yet.

Jim lay there on the ground feeling like he wanted to do nothing but sleep. What could he do besides that anyway? He just stared at the fire and let his eyes close…it was so quiet anyway…

Grakar and his band of Klingons had beamed down to the planet in a remote area. Lolak had sent them a map of the area where the prison was located. There was a village there and several structures that had been constructed. These were what they intended to destroy with their _distraction._

They made their way down to the perimeter of the village and squatted to watch and listen. They could see a Romulan guard who was definitely paying attention to his job. "Who are they expecting?" Korax asked.

"I do not know," Grakar replied. "Perhaps us."

"That is odd, seeing that they are so confident in their ability to destroy the Federation, the Klingon House, and the Romulan Republic."

"I do not believe this is the time for such light-hearted talk," Jirrok said.

"The humans believe it relieves tension."

"Maybe so, but we must pay attention to our surroundings."

"We are paying attention," Grakar declared.

They were all silent, and not only was there a Romulan guard, but also a Nausicaan who walked the perimeter. "We will have to eliminate that Nausicaan," Grakar whispered. "But we must attempt to do it quietly."

"I will follow him," Jirrok said. "I will take him out when we are to the best place to attract no attention."

"Good."

Jirrok sneaked away from their observation point and followed the Nausicaan around the perimeter of the camp. He soon came to an area that was out of sight of the buildings. Jirrok drew out his kut'luch and moved silently toward his…prey. Suddenly, the Nausicaan stopped and sniffed the air. Jirrok moved fast before his enemy could figure out what he was smelling and where it was coming from. He plunged his kut'luch into the Nausicaan's chest, stopping him where he stood. He dragged him out into the forest and hid him in some bushes.

Grakar and the others were still observing when Jirrok came back. "He will not trouble us," Jirrok said. "There is an area in the back of this compound where there are no guards because it is against the cliffs. It would be unexpected if we found a way in from that way."

Grakar considered that. "Is there a passage between the cliffs?" he asked.

"There is one, but it is very narrow. We cannot fit through it."

"That is why they do not worry."

"We can go around the back of the corner building. Without the Nausicaan, there will be no guard. However, we must move quickly because others will discover that he is gone."

"I agree."

Grakar thought a moment. "Korax, take half and go to the back," he said. "I will take the rest and we will move toward the front. We must set our charges quickly."

"We will work fast," Korax replied. "We must be wary of Ja'rod and J'watok."

"I realize this."

Korax and his warriors headed toward the back of the village, or compound. Jirrok was with him. They squatted at the edge of the buildings and waited for a moment. Korax gave each of them a charge to place in a strategic location. "We must move quickly," he whispered. "I will take the farthest building. Jirrok, take the closest, and then watch for that Romulan."

Jirrok nodded, and they all kept low as they moved behind the buildings. Korax arrived at the last building which was a small place that held weapons. He went inside and took some of the weapons, and then set his charge inside. He left the building and instead of going back the way he came, he went on across to the edge of the forest on the other side.

Grakar and his troop were doing much the same thing, but their task was a little more difficult because there were more guards at the front. Grakar took Dapodi and they sneaked silently to a place out of sight of the two Romulan guards. Then they heard someone yell, "Paheeng! Where are you?" Grakar and Dapodi stayed still and listened. "Ildees!"

When that name was called, one of the Romulans turned. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Paheeng is not answering! Find him! If he has sneaked off on a hunt again, he will be disciplined!"

"He does not see the point of this constant guard! We are on an isolated planet!"

"Do you question me?"

Grakar knew that was Ja'rod talking. "He does not even have loyalty of his followers," he whispered.

"He is no leader," Dapodi replied. "He only has a big mouth."

"We must take these guards out."

Grakar sneaked over to the Romulan that was still standing at his post. The Romulan realized too late that Grakar was there. He grabbed the Romulan and jerked him down to the ground where he drove his kut'luch into his heart. He and Dapodi got the Romulan out of the area and into the forest. They then waited for the other to come back, but did not see him. "We must move," Grakar whispered. He knew the charges in the back must already be set by now, and they had to get started with their own. He also knew that when those explosions started, they would not have as much trouble setting theirs.

Lolak was standing at the same place when the Nausicaan, Xeith, returned, along with Etsal, the Klingon, and Jikas, the Romulan. "He came this way," Xeith said. "He has been here very recently."

Lolak had made sure to remove the smell from the place Kirk had been hiding as well. "Perhaps your nose is not as skilled as you think," Lolak said.

Xeith bared his teeth at him, clearly showing his short tusks. "We will find him."

Lolak followed them as the other two went along with Xeith. He knew they could not find Jim Kirk because he had hidden him well. "I heard some yelling," Lolak said. "There must be trouble. The captain could have gotten back to the village."

Etsal glared at Xeith. "And we follow you," he said. "If he is in the village, he can cause more trouble and perhaps contact his ship."

"He would not be able to get that far," Jikas declared. "He could not even stand."

"He did not want to stand before, but if he is trying to save his own life, he can do more."

"You give that puny one too much credit. He is weak!"

"He is, but he is determined, as we were told of this captain. He is not like others. And do not forget, he escaped!"

Lolak merely stood there while they all discussed what they would do next. "Let's go back to the camp and let Ja'rod know that he may have made his way back there," Etsal said.

"I will remain out here," Lolak replied. "If he is out here, he will probably come out if he thinks everyone left. Besides, my abode is not in the camp."

"Keep watch."

Lolak stood there and watched to make sure the other three left that trail, and then he went into the forest to his cavern. Jim was lying asleep when he walked in. Lolak squatted beside Jim and lifted him up which startled him so badly, he hurt his knee trying to get away from him. Lolak put his hand over Jim's mouth. "Silence," he whispered.

Jim realized who he was and then relaxed as much as he could. "I have brought you water," Lolak said as he helped him sit up against the wall of the cave.

Jim took what looked like a crude canteen and drank some of the cold water. It did not taste very good but it was still water. He leaned his head back and looked at Lolak. "I'm sorry," he whispered, because that seemed to be all he could do at the moment.

"I did not mean to startle you but you need water, and I did not think I could avoid startling you."

"Probably not."

"You have a fever from your injury."

Jim nodded. He knew he had fever and his knee was badly messed up. "I can't walk," he said.

"You do not have to," Lolak replied. "Once your friends are here, I will get you to them."

Jim closed his eyes. "You won't be able to spy anymore."

"Perhaps not, but I believe Ja'rod is seeing his final day."

Jim did not answer, but was sinking into sleep again. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion that woke him, and then there were several subsequent explosions. "I believe your friends have arrived," Lolak said.

Spock and the others had been transported to the planet at the same place as Grakar and the Klingons. When they heard the explosions begin, they headed for the village. "That was quite a distraction," Bones said as he and Spock were hiding behind trees.

"They have most likely taken out some of the resistance," Spock replied. "Take Carol and Solan with you and find the captain. The rest of us will help the Klingons."

Bones was not sure he liked splitting up, but he would not argue. He had never liked fighting and firing weapons, but he had come to realize that there were times he had to do it whether he wanted to or not…and this was one of those times. He, Solan, and Carol ran down to the back side of the village. There was certainly a lot of chaos going on, and two of the buildings were burning with a…green flame. "That's unusual," Bones remarked. He had no time to think about that as they suddenly met up with one of the angriest Klingons he had ever seen.

Bones fired at him, but the Klingon was wearing armor. "YOU!" the Klingon yelled and charged toward them.

Bones dodged out of the Klingon's path as he tried to tackle him, which caused him to stop and turn toward him. This action put Carol behind the Klingon and she took the long-bladed dagger that belonged to Jim and plunged it into the back of the Klingon's leg. He let out a yell that drew the attention of a Romulan, and a Nausicaan. The Klingon was not dead. "GET THEM!" he yelled as he fell to the ground. He grabbed at Carol's leg, but she evaded him.

Bones and Solan fired at the other two, Xeith and Jikas, who were coming fast. They managed to avoid their fire, however. Xeith jumped to the side that Bones and Solan were on and rolled right over to them. He then grabbed Bones and jerked his arm behind him. Bones still had the blaster in his hand and when Xeith jerked his arm backward, it put the gun right at his side. Bones fired the blaster, and Xeith was shocked to feel a hot laser bolt tear through him.

Bones rolled away from the Nausicaan and looked to see what had happened, and he could see that Xeith was dying. Solan had ran to the other side of the trail they were on because Jikas had gone to that side where Carol was. He was the Romulan, but he did not find Carol such an easy opponent. She saw only one thing…the ones who were holding her husband captive! She swung the dagger at the Romulan, but he jumped back in time. He said something to her in Romulan, and that just made her angrier.

Solan tackled the Romulan, and wrestled his weapon from him. Solan moved and Carol finished the Romulan with the dagger. She jerked the dagger back, and Solan swallowed hard as he looked at her. "You're a tough woman," he said.

"Let's get on our way!" Carol replied.

Bones was holding his weapon on the Klingon who was lying in the trail. "Where is Captain Kirk!" he demanded. "Tell us now!"

The Klingon glared at him, but then Carol came over there with the dagger still in her hand. "You tell us where he is, or you will have the dishonor of being killed by a woman!" she said.

"A human woman at that!" Solan added. "She means it…Ja'rod!"

Bones was surprised by that. "You know him?" he asked.

"This is Ja'rod." Solan leaned over him. "I could just turn you over to Grakar and Korax if she doesn't kill you first. That's her husband you have in there."

Ja'rod glared at him, but they could see his resolve was weakening slightly. "He escaped!" he yelled.

"You expect us to believe that?" Carol asked. "He was injured!"

"I don't care if you believe it or not! He escaped!"

Bones thought the Klingon was telling the truth. "He escaped on a broken, dislocated knee?!" He looked at Solan. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Then where is he?" Solan asked.

Just then, two more Klingons arrived, but they realized it was Jirrok and Korax. They stood over Ja'rod. "So, we finally find the traitor!" Jirrok said.

Korax glared at Ja'rod. "You killed my friend," he said. "I will make you die an agonizing death for that."

Bones looked at him. "We can take him and let him have a trial," he said.

"I will carry out his death sentence." Korax looked at Bones. "We will not change all our ways."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with Klingon justice. Where are Spock and the others?"

"We have lost track of the others."

"Jim escaped!"

"We know. I made it into the prison after I set the charges. He has gone into the tunnels."

"How are we supposed to find him?"

"We will have to search the tunnels for him. I know the way."

Korax and Jirrok tied Ja'rod up tightly and Korax went with the others while Jirrok took Ja'rod out to be transported. Bones, Solan, and Carol followed Korax until they came to the other side of the complex which was in utter chaos. Just as they got to the other side, they were met with two Nausicaans and three Romulans. They automatically swung into combat mode, and made short work of them, but Bones got a cut, some bruises, and a bloody nose and lip this time and Carol got a gash in her arm. Bones took a strip of cloth and tied it around Carol's arm where the cut was. "That should do until we get out of here," he said.

Bones held his side where his cut was. It hurt but it was not bleeding profusely. They all began running again, and went out into the forest. Korax led them down to the trail that went into the tunnel that Jim would have had to go through if he escaped.

"Jim!" Bones called. "Jim!"

"Jim!" Carol called, joining in.

They listened a moment, but did not hear anything. They continued calling as they went into the tunnel, but then another Klingon came to the entrance. "I will take you to him," he said. "I am Lolak."

"He is the spy," Korax said to Bones and Carol.

They all went with Lolak and he led them to the cavern where Jim was. Carol ran to him and fell beside him. "Jim!"

Jim was startled until he got his eyes open and saw her with tears streaming down her face. "Carol?"

Carol kissed him more than once. "Jim, we…"

"What are you doing here on this planet?"

"You know what we're doing here."

Bones came over to him as well as Solan. Bones scanned Jim with a tricorder. "There's no way he's walking out of here," he said.

"We'll carry him," Solan declared.

"I will carry him," Lolak volunteered. "I told him."

The others stepped back, and Lolak got Jim up and onto his shoulder. "This way," he said.

They followed Lolak and he led them out of the forest through an isolated area. Bones took out his communicator. "Spock, do you read me?" he asked.

"Yes, Doctor," Spock replied.

"We have Jim, and we're on our way back to the transporter site."

"We will meet you there. Your brother is wounded, but he will make it back."

Bones was shocked to hear that. "You make sure of that," he said.

"We are not far from the site."

Bones wanted to hurry now. They all soon made it to the transporter site. Korax and Lolak stood back. "We will finish this place," Korax said.

"That is not part of the plan," Spock replied.

"We have not found J'watok yet! He is the one responsible for Kor's death."

"We must get back to the ship before they call in reinforcements. They were not expecting such a bold attack."

Grakar arrived just then as well as three other Klingons. He looked at Korax and Lolak. "We will find that traitor," Grakar said. "But now, we must accompany our friends."

Korax and Lolak did not like it but they went with them to the ship. Spock hurried to the Bridge of the ship they were on, and they started to break orbit. However, they were pursued by Klingons and Romulans. Solan was trying to get up to the Bridge as well, but he was knocked off his feet as the ship rocked violently with a shot from one of the pursuing ships.

Spock sent a message to the Enterprise that they were in trouble. "They sure don't want us to get away with their prize!" Solan declared when he finally made it to the Bridge.

The Klingon pilot was doing his best to outrun the pursuers but they were already in trouble. "They have damaged the warp drive!" he said. He avoided another shot as he tried to get further from the other ships.

"Enterprise," Spock said. "We cannot go to warp!"

"We're on our way, Sir," Scotty replied. "We should be there in five minutes!"

"Five minutes!" Solan said with dread. "We could be blown to bits by then!"

The Klingon fired back at their pursuers and managed to hit one of them while they were taking evasive action.

The five minutes passed by quickly and the Enterprise suddenly dropped out of warp. They fired at the ships that were pursuing Spock and the others, and kept them busy while the ship docked in the shuttle bay. Spock hurried from the ship as soon as the door was open. "Take us out of here, Mister Scott," he said into the communicator.

"Let's go!" Scotty said to Sulu.

A few seconds later, they were at warp. Sulu looked at Scotty as they were both glad that was over. "Space is getting too dangerous," Scotty declared.

Jim was taken to the medical bay, as well as all the others who were on that mission. All of them had at least minor injuries. Bones would even have to tend to Ja'rod's wound. The nurses had seen to it but Bones would have to do more. He took care of his brother's wound first, which was a stab wound. Then he went over to Jim. The nurses could take care of the other minor wounds.

Bones scanned Jim's knee again. "This is gonna require surgery," he said. He looked at Carol who was sitting on the next bed getting the wound on her arm tended. "It's really bad. I'm surprised he's not dehydrated."

"I gave him water as often as possible," Lolak said as he walked up to the end of the bed. "The chancellor gave me specific orders to care for him."

"You saved his life. Now, I have to see if I can put his leg back together."

"Doctor, are you saying that he might never be able to walk?" Carol asked.

"He won't for a while. I just don't know. There's only so much I can do. I mean…"

"Do what you can. That's all anyone can ask."

Bones put oxygen on Jim. "Well, you best just hold still," he said as he gave Jim anesthesia. "This is gonna take a while."


	4. Chapter 4

Jim opened his eyes. He was a bit alarmed for a moment, but then he remembered that he had been rescued. He realized he was not on the Enterprise, however. Then, he saw Bones coming in the door. He came over to the bed and picked up the chart. "Well, you're awake," he said as he stood beside the bed.

"Where am I?" Jim asked, but his voice had definitely not returned to normal yet.

"We're on the hospital ship. You had to have special care for that knee."

"The Enterprise?"

"Still attached."

Bones looked at the bandages on Jim's knee and then looked at his foot and felt for a pulse. "That's definitely better," he said. "You're very lucky."

Jim closed his eyes. "It hurt so bad."

"I know, but most of it's over now."

"How did…"

"Never mind all that. We'll tell you everything later. Right now, you need to rest."

Bones stayed there until Jim fell asleep and then he just sat down to wait for the doctor who was caring for him. He knew how bad that knee was. Those ligaments had not been easy to repair, and neither had anything else. He did not think he had slept much since they got to the hospital ship. The doctors there had done more advanced repair than he could do on the Enterprise.

Soon, Doctor Sandra Flannigan came into the room. Bones resisted the urge to say _It's about time._ He would have said that even to Jim. Here, he had to not be so insulting and cynical. He waited while she looked at the chart. "Good morning, Doctor McCoy," she said.

"Morning," Bones replied.

"You should be monitoring him yourself. You're here before I am every morning."

"I'm worried about him."

"I understand." She put the chart back in its place. "Sitting here and not sleeping or eating is not going to help him. I think his chances are fairly good. I already told you that. The circulation is good. If he's as determined as I hear, he should be up and about as soon as possible."

"Yeah, more like, before it's humanly possible."

Just then, Carol walked in. She had wanted to talk to the doctor as well, and she told her the same thing. _His chances were fairly good._ What did that mean anyway? Carol asked Doctor McCoy after Flannigan left.

"It means he has a fair chance that his knee won't be stiff enough to make walking difficult," Bones said.

They realized Jim was awake. "You guys are talking about me again," he said.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"Who can sleep with you talking?"

Carol went over to Jim. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like…I want to kiss you," Jim replied.

Bones rolled his eyes at that line. "I think he's already feeling better," he said. He sat and listened to Jim and Carol talk to each other. Now that all the worry was over, he had time to think about Andrea again. She had kissed him again. He thought he must be a basket case. It was just a kiss…

No, it was not just a kiss. It was a kiss from someone he cared about and he was dragging his feet. Sometimes it worried him so much that he felt nauseous, and his stomach hurt too. How could anyone just fall in love again after…

Bones stood up. "I'll see you later," he said and left the room. He wanted to go to the Enterprise. He went to his own quarters on the ship where it was quiet and he could think without anyone else around.

He flopped on the bed and wished he had not let himself get into this situation. He knew what Jim would say… _Relax, Bones. Just let yourself be happy._ It was not that simple. He supposed he could not expect Jim to understand how he felt. Even Spock had told him that he should not let a _past event_ stop him from being happy. Wow. What did the Vulcan know about being happy? Solan never said anything to him about it, but he had found out that that young Jim West liked Andrea.

Bones sat up on the bed and thought about that. Why had she not dated Jim West? He had made himself believe that she was infatuated before, but if she did not want to date West, what did that mean? He stood up and paced back and forth. Why did his heart have to get involved in this?

While he was debating with himself, the door chime sounded. "Can I never have time alone?" he grumbled. He went over to the door and opened it to find Spock there. "Spock, what do you want?"

"I wanted to know your opinion about Jim's condition," Spock replied. "I cannot seem to get much from the doctors on the hospital ship."

"Well, if those ligaments heal right and if the bones heal right, and the nerves aren't too damaged, he'll be able to walk after extensive therapy."

"Do you believe his chances are good?"

Bones paused a moment. "No. I don't," he answered honestly. "I really don't." He stood back from the door. "Come on in."

Spock went into the room and stood like he usually did. "You do not believe he will fully recover?" he asked.

"I don't know. It was a really bad injury, Spock."

"I find it admirable that he was able to escape from his captors in that condition."

Bones shook his head. "I find it baffling. Just shows you why he's the captain of this ship. How did he even manage to get down that tunnel?"

"I have not had a chance to talk to him about that yet. However, I would like to hear that story."

"What do you think he's going to do after all this?"

"I have been contemplating that. The five year mission will soon be complete."

"Fourteen months left. I've been marking the calendar."

"There have been some good points about this mission."

"Yeah, if you get past all the murder crazed maniacs, and all the hostile beings wanting to kill us."

"At least we have not become infected with a…how do you say it? A deadly virus that has never been heard of in the history of mankind?"

"Spock, are you trying to be funny?"

"You seem to be perplexed about something."

"I am perplexed. I've been perplexed for years!"

"Have you had breakfast this morning?"

Bones just stood looking out the viewport. "No."

"If you would accompany me, we could discuss this further," Spock said.

"I don't feel much like eating."

"Very well. I will talk to you later then."

Spock turned to leave. "Wait a minute," Bones said. "I'll go with you."

They left there and went to the mess hall in the ship where Derenda was still cooking the breakfast. Bones thought everyone would be over on the other ship, but it seemed that they would rather be on the Enterprise.

Bones and Spock got their trays and sat down at a table. Bones leaned on his hand and picked at his food. Spock was silent for a few minutes. "Doctor, you should eat," he said.

"I don't feel like eating," Bones replied.

"Could I ask why?"

"I guess you just did."

"Are you that worried about Jim?"

"It's not just about him. I don't really want to talk about it."

Spock did not see how doing without food would make one feel better about a worrisome situation. However, he had seen Jim unwilling to eat as well, so he assumed it was a human way of dealing with stress.

"Okay," Bones said as he laid his fork down. "I'll tell you, but only because you're forcing it out of me."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I did not realize I was forcing the subject," he replied.

"Yeah? Well, I know what you're thinking."

"Please, tell me."

"You think I should stop avoiding Andrea."

"Are you avoiding her?"

"Don't act innocent."

"Doctor, I assure you, I have not given much thought to the relationship between you and Andrea. However, I thought that it was over."

"So did I."

"I assume it is not then?"

"You know what she did?"

"What?"

"She kissed me. She knew that would just get me to thinking about this again."

"Doctor, you seem to let yourself be more frustrated over little things than an average human. It is logical to believe that she would know how to frustrate you."

"Are you saying that I'm overly emotional?"

Spock considered that a moment. "Yes."

"Well, thanks a lot. That's quite a put down coming from you."

"I did not mean it as a put down."

"It's kinda hard to have a relationship onboard this…ship. Everyone knows everything."

"Are you embarrassed about your relationship with Andrea?"

"I don't know. I just feel like everybody is wondering how it's going to go like we're in some novel."

"I do not believe everyone is so concerned about what you are doing. You are simply self-conscious yourself."

"Are you saying I'm paranoid?"

"Perhaps you should see a counselor while we are on the hospital ship."

"Now you think I'm crazy?"

"No. I believe you were deeply hurt in the past and when you consider having a relationship with Andrea, your feelings of hurt overwhelm you."

Bones just sat there wondering how Spock could have just put his whole problem into one sentence. "I guess I'm just stupid," he said.

"No, Leonard, you are afraid," Spock replied. "I do not know how you felt then nor how you feel now."

"I guess I wasn't the perfect companion."

"Define that."

"What?"

"Define what a perfect companion is."

Bones considered that a moment. "I don't know, but it's not me."

"I cannot say that I am a perfect companion. I fail to meet Uhura's emotional needs at times as I try to control emotions. However, she seems to understand that and loves me anyway. I find it difficult at times to talk to her when she is angry at me, but I still love her. I believe there are differences in people but those differences do not have to keep them apart."

"Am I getting relationship advice from a Vulcan? I must be worse off than I thought."

"If you consider our relationship: an overly emotional doctor, and a Vulcan who tries to control emotions, you would surely know that people can be friends without having the same opinions, or ways of dealing with stress."

"How did you ever end up with Uhura?"

"We met at the academy."

"I know that, but…how?"

"She asked me for help with the class subject and we met at the library. We found that we enjoyed talking, and I suggested that I could tutor her any time she felt that she needed help."

"That was really smooth."

"I assure you that at the time I did not intend to pursue a relationship, but as we met more often, I realized that we were attracted to each other."

"And you asked her out?"

"No. She asked me."

"Oh. What? Were you afraid to ask her?"

"I would not say I was afraid. I merely did not know if it was appropriate since she was my student."

"Adult student. So what made you like her? The way she could speak Klingon or something?"

"Perhaps, but I simply enjoyed being with her, and she enjoyed being with me. I had never had friends before I met her, and then I met Jim."

"You guys were definitely not friends."

"I saw him as a nuisance. He did not care deeply for anything or anyone. However, he managed to be at the top of his classes."

"And that annoyed you?" Bones asked with a smile. He finally took a bite of his breakfast.

"I have to be honest…it did annoy me. He also made several passes at Uhura which annoyed me even further."

"I'm hearing a different side of you, Spock. You were jealous?"

"Immensely."

"Have you told Jim this?"

"No. I did not see that it was necessary."

"I think that was why you hated him so much when he got onboard the Enterprise. He flirted with your girlfriend." Bones could not help but laugh at that notion.

"How did you tolerate Jim as his roommate?" Spock asked.

"Well, we argued a lot, and I tried to lock him out a few times, but he seemed to also be the only one who would put up with me, so we stuck together. Face it, he's a good friend when you get past the arrogant part."

"Yes, he is. He is much different now."

"I'll say. Who would have thought he would be married with a kid?"

"People grow up and change, Doctor."

"Even Jim."

They were silent a moment, and Bones realized he did not feel quite as stressed out as before, and he was eating too. He thought Spock was beginning to be as good at getting someone's mind off their trouble as he was. "So, what did you do when you found out Jim flirted with your girlfriend?" Bones asked.

"Nothing," Spock replied.

"What did you _want_ to do?"

"There was nothing that I could do."

"Is that why you were so angry when he figured out how to beat your test? Admit it, you were furious that this miscreant could outsmart you."

Spock just sat there a moment. "I will admit I was angry."

Bones chuckled at that. "First, he flirts with your girlfriend, and then he beats your test. No wonder you wanted to throw him off the ship."

"Doctor, if you are implying that I…" Spock stopped. "He did not only flirt with Uhura," he said. "He was very rude and insulting. Besides, that is in the past and once he knew she and I were seeing each other, he respected it."

"I don't think anyone saw that coming. Did you ever tell her about the jewelry?"

Spock looked at McCoy. He had never wanted to stop teasing him about that. "No. I have not told her," he said.

"I wonder what she would say," Bones replied.

Spock thought Leonard McCoy was one of the most annoying friends a person could have, but in another way, he was very loyal and obviously did not gossip since he had not told Uhura about that himself. "Does it really matter?" he asked.

"I think you're just scared."

"Would you tell something like that?"

"I don't know, but I'm not the painfully honest Vulcan here."

"Doctor, I did not give that pendant to Uhura as a tracking device. It was something my mother wore and presented it to me to give to someone that I loved as a family heirloom, which was a custom among her own people. I presented it to Uhura for that reason only, and I remembered that it had a distinct signature when we were on Altamid."

"But you never told her."

Spock thought he might just tell Uhura about that so that Leonard could stop hounding him about it every chance he got. He seemed to like butting into people's personal lives, but he did not want anyone butting into his much. "I will also ask you a question," Spock said.

"Go ahead," Bones replied.

"Why are you afraid to pursue your relationship with Andrea other than the fact that you are afraid of what happened in the past?"

Bones just sat there a moment. "How do you know there's anything else?" he asked.

"I do not know that there is. You are afraid that your heart will be broken again."

"I am. I don't know how to not be. I mean, if you only think of the here and now, you could say it was a beautiful relationship and there's no way that could ever happen, but I didn't think the other one would turn out like that either."

"One cannot see the future, and furthermore, you may have learned something in the past that would keep you from making the same mistake again."

"Me? How do you know it was me?"

"You always insinuate that if there is a problem between Nyota and myself, that I must have caused it. Therefore, I assume that it is you who caused the rift in your relationship."

Bones' mouth dropped open slightly with that revelation. "Oh, so I assume that's the logical reasoning, right?" he asked.

"Precisely."

"I didn't cause it all."

"I am not a marriage counselor, and have no desire to delve into the abyss of your failed marriage. However, I do believe that you should stop comparing the relationship you have now with the past one. You are not the same person that you were then, and it is certain that Andrea is not the person you loved before."

Bones could not think of any clever comebacks for that. "You know, Spock, I never thought I would be discussing this with you," he said.

"We are friends, are we not?"

"Yeah."

"Then it is likely that we would discuss personal problems. Have you discussed this with Jim?"

"Not much. He's always trying to talk to me about it, but he has his perfect relationship, and…"

"I would not say that any relationship is perfect. They have simply learned to live with their differences and to discuss their problems, as Nyota and I have. You, on the other hand, do not wish to discuss things that bother you, but only to be cynical and pretend that you do not care."

"I do not."

"I also believe you are afraid of your own emotions."

Bones' shock at that statement was evident. "Are you kidding me? You don't have any business talking to me about emotions."

"We are two different species. I control my emotions for different reasons than the reasons that you choose to hide yours."

"Well, excuse me, Mister Noble."

"There is no reason for you to get defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive. Why don't you stop trying to analyze me?"

Spock went back to eating his breakfast, and Bones just sat there. "You mean, you're just going to eat now?" Bones asked.

"Do you not wish to end this conversation?" Spock asked.

Bones leaned on his hand again and ate a few more bites. "I don't know," he said.

While they were eating, Andrea walked into the mess hall. Bones almost knocked his chair over trying to stand up as she walked over to the table. "Morning," he said rubbing his knee as he had bumped it on the table leg.

"Good morning," Andrea replied. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No." Bones thought he said that a little too anxiously.

"Thanks. I'll get myself a tray."

Bones sat back down and rubbed his knee again. "Would you like me to leave?" Spock asked.

"No," Bones said. "You can stay."

"How can you have a private conversation with her if I am here?"

"Who said I was going to have a private conversation?" Bones whispered.

"You are being quite childish about this whole matter."

"Childish? I am not."

"I believe you are."

"I don't care what you believe."

"I could always leave."

"You're not going anywhere."

Andrea soon had a tray and came over to the table and sat beside Bones. "Good morning, Spock," she said. "How are you this morning?"

"I am doing well, thank you," Spock replied. "I trust that you are doing well also?"

"Yes. Carol gave me the morning off." Andrea looked at Leonard. "I can do what I want this morning."

Spock looked at Bones to see if he was going to respond to that obvious invitation, but he was not…or was pretending not to pay attention as he was suddenly very interested in his food. "She certainly makes these eggs just right," Bones declared. "Do you eat in here a lot?"

Even Spock could see the disappointment on Andrea's face because Bones ignored her. "I do a lot of the time," she said.

"We're fortunate to have Derenda on the ship. Otherwise, we'd just have to fend for ourselves."

Spock could not understand Doctor McCoy's actions. He was deliberately ignoring Andrea, when it was obvious that he liked her and he was incredibly nervous in her presence. He feared that if he continued ignoring her, she would find someone else. He thought McCoy was taking her for granted with the delusion that she would be there.

Spock finished his breakfast. "If you will excuse me," he said. "I am on my way to see Jim." He looked at Andrea. "Enjoy your morning off."

"Thank you, Spock," Andrea replied.

Spock left, and Bones just continued to eat. Andrea moved around to the other side of the table so that she would at least be in his line of sight. "What's the matter?" he asked. "You don't want to sit beside me?"

Andrea leaned on the table. "Leonard McCoy, I am tired of being ignored by you," she declared. "If you don't want me around, then I won't be around! I will not keep making a fool of myself like some little lovesick girl. You are the rudest man I have ever met! You have a lot of nerve thinking you can just ignore me and I'll be here when you think you want me! Jerk!"

Bones was shocked at that, and he was even more shocked when she got up from the table and left, and she was wiping tears off her face. He had hurt her. He sat there for a moment, but then jumped up from the table and hurried out into the corridor. He looked both ways but did not see her. He thought she was probably going to her quarters so he hurried down there and rang the door chime. He heard nothing so he rang it again. "Andrea, are you in there?" he asked. He still got no answer, so he went to a computer terminal. "Computer, where is Andrea Farnsworth?"

"Andrea Farnsworth is not on the Enterprise," the computer said.

Bones considered that. She must have gone over to the hospital ship. He hurried over to the hospital ship. What would she be doing there? He supposed she would go to see Jim, so he went to Jim's room. Spock was there, but he did not see Andrea. He started to go on looking for her, but Jim called to him.

Bones went on into the room. Spock gave him one of his inquisitive looks. "Bones, are you alright?" Jim asked.

"I'm fine," Bones replied. "You feeling better?"

"I don't know. I'm awake though. I can't feel my leg…or much else."

"Well, they have you on pain killers or you might be climbing this wall." Bones put his hands in his pockets. "Jim, I have to go. I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" Jim asked.

"I'm looking for Andrea."

"Oh."

"I'll see you later."

Bones hurried out of the room. Jim looked at Spock. "When is that man ever going to learn?" Jim asked.

"I do not know," Spock replied. "I do not believe he has learned yet, however."

Jim grimaced as he moved in the bed a little. "I hate laying in a bed," he said.

"It is necessary."

"I know, but I still don't have to like it."

Jim looked at Spock. "Do you know what's wrong with Bones?" he asked.

"The same thing that seems to always plague the doctor," Spock said. "An overabundance of pessimism."

Jim almost laughed at that. "Well, it's just the way he is."

"I believe it is more than that, but I must get back to the ship. We are monitoring the area to make sure no one is pursuing us and would threaten this ship."

"That's a good idea."

"I will visit you again later."

Jim just lay there wishing he was not in that bed. He wanted to be up and over at his ship, but the injury to his knee was severe and he had to stay still. He thought Bones had seemed very upset when he came in there, and he wondered what had happened, but maybe he would find out later.


	5. Chapter 5

Spock went to the Enterprise and went to the Bridge. Uhura was at her station already. She smiled at him as he came in. He went over to her. "There is something that I would like to discuss with you when we have time," he said.

"What is it?" Uhura asked.

"I will tell you later…over lunch."

"Okay."

Spock went on to the science station to monitor activity in the area. He was not sure why it made him nervous to think about telling Uhura about the pendant. He thought he should have told her how they found them on Altamid long ago, but he just never did.

Bones went back to the Enterprise after looking for Andrea for a whole hour. He went to the computer terminal again. "Computer, where is Andrea Farnsworth?" he asked.

"Andrea Farnsworth is on the holodeck."

Bones hurried down to the holodeck, hoping that she did not have everyone else locked out. He pressed the button to open the door, and the doors opened. As he started to go in, he still had apprehension about this thing, but he was going in anyway.

As Bones entered the holodeck, he looked around him, and realized he was in a forest. It was cool and pleasant, with birds singing and…he thought he could hear a stream. "Andrea!" he called. "Andrea!"

Just then, Andrea came from between some trees. "What are you doing here…Doctor?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what? I don't think we have anything to discuss. Besides, I'm on a date."

Bones frowned. "A date?"

"Yes. Oh, I forgot, you didn't think anyone else would want me and I would be just sitting around waiting for you. Right?"

"Andrea, that is not true."

Andrea intended to let him know exactly how she felt, and she could not help if it hurt him. "You don't love anyone but yourself," she said.

"You know that's not the truth," Bones replied.

"Well, maybe I'll have time to talk to you later…if you even heard me say that I had the morning off. Right now, I'm spending time with someone else."

"Like who?"

"Jim West."

Bones' mouth dropped open then. "Jim West? Where is he?"

West had not wanted McCoy to know he was there, but he walked out so he could see him. He could see the anger on McCoy's face. "You have no right to be angry, Leonard," Andrea said. "Now, why don't you leave so we can get on with our program?"

"Fine," Bones replied. "That's just fine."

Bones walked out of the holodeck, and Andrea wondered if she had gone too far. Jim West just stood there. "Is that why you suddenly wanted me to join you on the holodeck?" he asked. "I don't like being used like that. I like you, Andrea, but Doctor McCoy is someone I respect."

"I don't belong to him!" Andrea declared. "I can date whomever I want, when I want. He cares nothing for me."

"You're wrong about that. It's the very opposite of that."

Andrea looked at him. "The opposite?"

"He's in love with you, and I'm not going to stand here like this, because you're in love with him too."

"No, I'm not!"

"Andrea, go to him, and you guys need to work this out. Everyone knows you two are in love with each other and you're not doing anything about it." West kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you around."

Andrea just stood there as he left the holodeck. She just sat down beside the stream and cried. She was not sure she was in love with Leonard, and she supposed when she asked Jim West to come in there, she was just trying to prove that she was not in love with the doctor. She was tired of everyone thinking she was tied to Leonard McCoy. After a few moments, she realized someone was standing beside her. She looked up, and it was Leonard. She almost gasped and stood up. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"For the same reason that I spent all that time looking for you," Bones replied.

"What do you mean?"

"After you left the breakfast table, I…never mind. I searched for you all over the hospital ship, and I found you here."

"I didn't want you to find me!"

"I know. I am a jerk. I've been a jerk a long time, and I don't think I know how to be anything else."

"You don't have to be with me."

"I don't want to lose you, and you're right about everything. I've been ignoring you and taking you for granted. Truth is, I have definitely been afraid. I can't promise you I'll be a…" Bones could not help but remember what Spock had said about a "perfect" companion. "I don't think I could ever be a perfect companion."

"I don't think I could either," Andrea replied. "I'm too set in my ways."

"You? I'm the one who's set in my ways. I'm stubborn, and I look for everything that could go wrong."

"I'm always cleaning the sink. I just hate it when it gets dirty. I like for it to stay shiny."

"I don't know if I snore or not."

"I leave towels in the bathroom floor, and I don't wash my clothes until I have two hampers full."

"I'm probably a bed hog."

"I don't really like eating in the mess hall."

"Why?"

"I don't like eating in front of other people."

"Well, I don't particularly like it myself."

"I go to bed early."

"I toss and turn at night, and have nightmares."

"I get up during the night and eat a midnight snack."

"Sometimes when I can't sleep, I get up and exercise, or go down to the medical bay and do something."

"I leave clothes in the floor."

"Well, I'm a little old fashioned."

They just stood there and looked at each other a moment, and then grabbed each other in a passionate kiss. "I've missed you so much," Andrea whispered.

"I've missed you too," Bones replied.

They kissed again, and then heard someone come into the holodeck. "Let's go!" Andrea whispered.

They crossed the stream and ran through the forest on the other side. "Where are we going?" Bones asked.

"You'll see."

They finally came to a valley, or at least it looked like a valley, which had a waterfall and a field full of flowers. "Did you make this program?" Bones asked.

"Yes," Andrea replied. "It's one of my favorite places."

"I'm just glad we didn't run into any Klingons."

Andrea smiled as she leaned against the rock. "Leonard."

Bones looked at her. "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"It's alright. I tried to hurt you. Stay here with me today. Neither of us has to be anywhere." She put her arms around his neck. "Don't be afraid. Let's just enjoy being together. We don't have to worry about anything."

Bones wanted to turn around and run, but he would not do it this time…

When lunch time came, Spock and Uhura went to their own quarters to have lunch together. "Now, what did you want to talk about?" Uhura asked as they sat down at the table.

"It is about something that I should have discussed with you long ago," Spock said. "The doctor insists on bringing it up every time he can."

"You mean you told the doctor about this before me? You're not having a medical problem, are you?"

"No. I have no physical ailments. This is about something that occurred on Altamid."

"Altamid? The first visit?"

"Yes." Spock paused a moment. "I am not certain how to begin."

"Spock, you're starting to worry me."

"It concerns the pendant that you wear which belonged to my mother."

Uhura touched the pendant and felt the smoothness of the stone, and it made her smile to think that he gave it to her when it belonged to his mother. She knew how much he had cared for his mother, and how much she had cared for him as well. "It is very dear to me," she said. "But what does it have to do with Altamid?"

Spock knew he would have to tell her now because he had opened up this "can of worms". He could remember Jim using that term before, and he thought he knew what he meant at this moment. "Did you ever wonder how we found your location?" he asked.

"I always assumed that Mister Scott scanned with the Franklin," Uhura said.

"He did. However, the geological layout of the planet prevented him from finding the crew."

"So…what happened?"

"I remembered that the pendant that you wear is made of a rare mineral from Vulcan."

"Yes, you told me that."

"I also remembered that Vulcaia has a distinct signature that…can be traced in very small amounts."

Uhura just sat there a moment. "What are you trying to say?" she asked.

Spock was not sure what he was trying to say. "Doctor McCoy has ceaselessly teased me about that fact since that day," he said. "And I decided to tell you so that…you will know."

Uhura could not help but laugh. "Spock, are you saying that you gave me a tracking device?" she asked.

"No, but that is what the doctor implied in front of everyone. That was not my intention. The pendant is a family heirloom that I passed on to you because of my love and affection for you."

"I know that."

"I am glad that is out in the open."

Uhura smiled. "Doctor McCoy just likes to pick on you," she said.

"I realize that," Spock replied. "He and I are two very different people. However, I know that I can trust him."

Uhura took a bite of her food and then looked at Spock. "Had you ever thought of tracking me before that day?" she asked.

Spock looked at her a moment. "No," he said.

Uhura could not help but laugh. "Oh, Spock, you are so adorable."

"I do not believe anyone has ever told me that since I was a child."

"But you are. No one else knows it but me."

"No one else should."

That evening, Bones walked into Jim's hospital room and looked at the chart again. "Well, what's the verdict?" Jim asked.

"Not much different than this morning," Bones replied. He put the chart back and walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. "How do you feel? You feeling any pain?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course I want to know."

"I think I might die."

"Did you not tell that doctor that it was hurting?"

"I don't like that stuff. It makes me sleepy."

"Jim."

Jim shook his head. "Where have you been all day?" he asked.

Bones shifted on the bed. "Around," he said and folded his arms.

"You could have brought me something to read or…something. Carol's been busy with Alex all day. She couldn't stay in here."

"I'll get you something. What do you want? A book?"

"It would be nice."

Bones thought a moment. "I have some old books…actually paperbacks," he said. "I think I'm going to bring you one of those."

"Bones, what century were you born in?"

"This one, but I like the ones before too."

"Just get me something to do in here. How's the ship?"

"The ship is fine. Scotty's doing maintenance while we're here, and there are no ships around. Everything's quiet."

"Good. You've been awfully quiet all day. Where you been?"

"Around. What is there to do? We're at a hospital ship."

"Just around, huh?"

"Yeah." Bones stood up. "Well, I guess I'll go get you a book to read."

"Don't bring a romance novel. I am not reading romance novels."

Bones almost laughed. He had deliberately brought a romance novel once when Jim was sick, and pretended that he had gotten the wrong book.

"I saw that!" Jim said.

Bones went on out the door. Why did he have to be so secretive about his relationship with Andrea? It just made him feel self-conscious. He felt like everyone was staring at him and wondering how it was going. He could not stand that. If he told Jim, he would tease him about it…then again, he was always teasing Spock.

Jim gripped the rail of the bed he was lying on. He hated being in this place with no one he knew. He had awakened more than once dreaming that he was surrounded by Klingons, and thinking he was still in that prison. He had done his best to hide it from Bones and Spock, and even Carol. He was hoping if he read a book it would help him to feel better. His knee hurt, and it only reminded him of how it had gotten that way. He always tried to pretend he was fine when the doctor came in there. Most of the time, she did not check his vitals, but sometimes she did. She had asked him once if he was having anxiety but he had told her he was fine. He knew he was not fine.

Bones went to his quarters and opened an old trunk that he had there, which had old books in it and several other items. He looked at the books and chuckled as he thought about taking one of those romance novels to him anyway. Those had belonged to his mother, and he did not know who all before that. He looked at more of the books and chose an old Western. He thought maybe it would remind Jim of when they were in the West. He sat down and thought about that. They had not been back to Earth since then, and he just wondered what that place they had lived on looked like now. He was sure the house was not there, nor the barn, but what did it look like?

Bones closed the trunk and headed back to the hospital ship. He met Solan on his way. "Hey, how's the captain?" Solan asked.

"He's feeling a little better," Bones said. "He hates lying in that bed. I'm taking him something to read."

Solan looked at the book. "That's odd. I haven't seen one of those in a long time. You got anymore?"

"Sure. I'll let you choose one some time."

"Thanks. Tell Jim I'll be over there to see him…if I can ever stop having to crawl through the access tubes."

"Better you than me."

"Yeah, right."

Bones went on to the hospital ship and as he was about to go into Jim's room, he stopped as he saw that Jim was lying there staring out the viewport, and he distinctly saw his hand shaking as he reached for the blanket to pull it over him. Bones went on into the room. "Jim." He definitely saw that startle him, but he turned to look at him as though nothing was wrong. "I brought you a book."

"Great," Jim replied. He looked at the book. "A Western. Thanks."

Bones just watched him a moment. "You want to talk to a counselor while we're here?"

"Why?"

Bones sat down on the side of the bed. "You feeling any anxiety, depression?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm your doctor…and your friend."

Jim looked at him then. "I'm fine, Bones."

"Sure you are." Bones leaned closer to him. "I know you're not fine. You were captured and tortured by those barbarians! This is me you're talking to! I know what it did to you the last time, and you can't fool me, Jim Kirk."

Jim swallowed hard. "Don't pressure me."

"I'm not pressuring you…yet."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Oh yeah? I'm the doctor on that ship. I can relieve you or anyone else on there of duty if I think you're emotionally compromised or any other medical condition that keeps you from functioning like you need to."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm stating facts. You can't get back on that ship when you're terrified."

"I'm not terrified on my own ship!"

Bones stood up. "Maybe not, but you're gonna have to prove it."

Jim frowned as Bones walked out of the room. And then he was alone again. "Hey, Bones!" he called.

Bones came back. "What?" he asked.

Jim hesitated for a moment. "You're right."

Bones went over to the bed. "Right about what?" He could see that Jim did not want to say how he really felt. He sat down again. "Just tell me."

"I can't. I'm the captain of that ship."

"Even captains are human."

Jim was silent a few more seconds. "I've been having nightmares," he said. "And I can't stand being in here alone. I'm shaking all over half the time, and the rest of the time I want to hide. Is that crazy?"

"No, Jim. You have to talk to a counselor. No one has to know it, but you don't have to be embarrassed."

"I don't want the crew to think I'm afraid. What would it do to them to think their captain is afraid?"

"They don't have to know. That's why you go see a counselor. I'll set you up an appointment, and I'll take you down there myself when no one else is around here."

Jim was reluctant but he nodded. "I have never liked talking to counselors," he said. "Why should I want to sit and tell some stranger about my life?"

"Jim, they're just there to help you talk things out and help you make sense of it all."

"Fine."

Bones stood up. "Now, you're gonna talk to them after I get this appointment for you, aren't you?" he asked. "I'll get it for tomorrow. The sooner the better."

"Bones, can't you make them let me go to the Enterprise? We could be getting out of here, and I wouldn't have to stay here alone."

"You're not alone, Jim."

"I'm not with anyone I know. You know how many times I've been…betrayed? Kidnapped? I wish you were here to see everything they give me. I don't trust…am I losing my mind?"

"No. This is why you need to talk to somebody. You've been through a traumatic experience, but I'll be back later. I'll stay with you all night."

"Thanks."

Bones walked out of there even more troubled than he was before. He had to admit Jim had a point. They did not know everyone on this hospital ship. He shook his head. He could not let Jim make him paranoid. The people there had even taken care of Solan when he was badly injured. Bones looked around him as he walked down the corridors towards the Enterprise. He did not see anyone he knew. No wonder Jim was so apprehensive…he was helpless in there.

Bones went onto the Enterprise and went to Andrea's quarters. She smiled when she opened the door to see him. He could not help but smile himself. "I had to tell you, I'm staying over there with Jim tonight," he said.

Andrea's smile faded. "Why? Is he getting worse?"

"No." Bones looked around them to make sure no one else was hearing. "He's a little nervous over there by himself," he said quietly. "I'm taking him to a counselor tomorrow."

"Okay. Will you be busy all day?"

"I don't know. I can't leave him like that, and Carol can't stay over there with him with the little tike."

Andrea smiled and touched his cheek. "I expect to have dinner with you tomorrow night," she said.

"Don't worry."

They kissed, and then Bones walked on to his own quarters. He had to get something to do while he was over there. He would just take a book and a journal. He would write down everything that was given to Jim, and why. He did not think anyone on that ship would be trying to plot against him, but one never knew.

Bones told Spock that he was staying over there with Jim because he was nervous. "I could have a guard outside his room," Spock said.

"No, I'm just gonna stay over there and look at everything they give him," Bones replied. "Just for comfort. I'm taking him to see a counselor tomorrow, but he doesn't want anyone to know that."

"They will not hear it from me."

"Night, Spock."

"Good night, Leonard. And by the way, I told Uhura about the pendant."

"You did?" Bones asked. "What did she say?"

"She did not react in the way that you thought she would."

Bones scowled at that as Spock turned to go on his way. Bones went on back to Jim's room and sat down in the chair there in the room. "You need anything?" he asked.

"No," Jim said. "Thanks for being here."

"You're welcome, Jim."

During the night, more than one nurse came in there to see about Jim. Bones watched each of them and what they did. He wrote down what medicines they were giving and their names. He thought he was giving in to Jim's paranoia, but he did not want him lying there afraid, so he would do it anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Bones was sleeping in the chair, and he definitely did not feel rested. He looked at Jim who was awake. "I hate being in the hospital," Jim said.

"You and just about everyone else in the galaxy," Bones replied. "We have to get you ready to go to your meeting with the counselor this morning. I'll be back soon."

Jim just lay there thinking about that. He was not sure he wanted to talk to a counselor, but he supposed he would do it anyway. He could not help but wonder how Bones thought he was going to take him anywhere to meet a counselor.

After breakfast, Bones managed to get Jim cleared to see a counselor by arguing his point with Dr. Flannigan. She had not wanted Jim out of the bed, but Bones told her that he would be with him the whole time and he would keep that knee immobile.

Jim felt like he was wrapped in a cocoon as Bones was taking him down the corridors in a chair, but he had to stay warm. "You feeling alright?" Bones asked.

"I guess," Jim replied. "I'm not hurting."

"Good. Now, I don't want you to waste this appointment. I want you to talk."

"Bones, do we have to go through this again?"

"I mean it, Jim."

"Fine. I'm going to try to bare my soul to a perfect stranger."

"Don't look at it like that. Just talk to her."

"I'll try."

They soon arrived at the counselor's office, and they sat in the waiting room. Jim sat there in his "cocoon" feeling very warm, and sleepy. He looked at Bones who was typing something into a notepad. "Bones, I'm sleepy," he said.

"So?" Bones asked.

"So, I think I'm gonna fall asleep."

"Doesn't matter. You'll wake up when you get in there."

"Are we early?"

"Not much."

"Did you tell Carol I was coming here?"

"No. I didn't tell anyone except Doctor Flannigan. Boy, what a stubborn headed…"

"You shouldn't talk about anyone being stubborn."

Bones looked at Jim as he heard how groggy he sounded. "You're probably sleepy because no one can get any rest lying in a hospital bed," he said. "I have to go get some rest some time today. By the way, Korax and Grakar are coming to see you. I wouldn't want you to be too startled when they get here."

Jim did not respond, but he woke up when they took him into the doctor's office. "Captain Kirk," Doctor Leona Cummings said. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a great deal about you."

"I can't say the same," Jim replied. "But hi."

"He's kinda groggy," Bones said. "If he's a little rude, don't take it personally."

"I'm not rude."

Bones thought Jim was acting a little strange but he supposed it was some of those medications. He had made a list of them, but he did not think any of them should make him as groggy as he was. He leaned over to Jim. "Wake up, will ya?"

"I'm awake," Jim said.

"You coulda fooled me."

"I think we'll get along fine," Dr. Cummings said. "If you could wait out front."

"I told him I wouldn't leave him," Bones replied.

"Doctor McCoy, I assure you, he's quite safe here."

Bones looked at Jim. "Is that alright with you if I go out front?" he asked.

Jim considered that a moment. "Just don't go far," he said.

"I won't."

Bones left the room, and Jim looked at Dr. Cummings whom he had never seen before. He knew he could not keep being apprehensive like he was about people he did not know, but he was injured and could not defend himself. He thought he was paranoid.

"How do you feel, Captain Kirk?" Dr. Cummings asked as she sat down in her chair behind the desk.

"Warm," Jim replied.

"That's not quite what I meant. Are you nervous?"

Jim did not want to admit that, but he nodded. "I've been kinda nervous since I was captured."

"You feel vulnerable?"

Jim thought about the ordeal he had been through. They had crippled him so he could not run away. "I suppose," he said. "I can't walk."

"What's your prognosis?"

"They're not really sure yet, but Bones thinks I will gain use of my knee again."

"That must have been a horrific and painful injury."

Jim remembered that Klingon leaning him backward and stomping his knee backward. "Yes it was."

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Jim was starting to feel anxious just thinking about it, and he felt his heart start to race. "I don't know," he said.

"You can take your time, and just tell me what you want to tell, and if you can't tell it all today, you can tell more next time."

Jim swallowed hard. "I don't know where to start."

"How did you become involved with the Klingons?"

Jim thought about that a moment. "My crew and I…" Jim rubbed his forehead and let his hand slide through his hair that was quite wild since he had been in the hospital. "We, uh…well, Spock, Bones, and I went down to a planet just to observe." He stopped a moment. "We were only observing, and they turned us over to the Klingons. We were taken to Rura Penthe."

"The prison world?"

Jim nodded. "Yes."

"What happened?"

Jim remembered Bones telling him to go and see a counselor after all that happened, but he never had. He had not wanted to then either. "I don't want to think about it," he said defiantly.

"Your friend was very adamant about you coming today, and insisted that we make room for you," Dr. Cummings said.

"I know. He likes to jump in."

Jim was silent a moment. "We were in prison and we had to work in a mine," he said. "I had to wear a ball and chain."

"Just you?" the doctor asked.

Jim nodded. "They obviously had heard about my ability to get out of tight situations."

Jim sat there and told her about Rura Penthe and what had happened in that prison until he got to the part where they tortured him. "I don't think I want to talk about this anymore," he said.

"Why? You were doing so well," the doctor said.

"I don't like to talk about that."

"I think it would help if you did."

"I'm tired. My leg hurts."

Doctor Cummings was typing in her journal. "Well, I'm going to recommend that you see me every day while you're here," she said. "You can tell me as much or as little as you like."

Jim thought he was starting to get miserable. His leg really was hurting from sitting in that same position for so long. How long had he been sitting there. He had told her all about that miserable mud ball called Rura Penthe and how they had tried to escape and had ended up in an even worse situation. He had not even told Bones everything that those Klingons had done to him when they poured that burning chech'tluth down his throat. A whole bottle!

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me more?" Dr. Cummings asked.

Jim looked at her. "I thought they were going to kill me," he said. He rubbed his face. "Please, just get Bones back in here. I want out of here. Now."

"Okay."

Bones soon came in to get him. "You alright?" he asked.

"Just take me back to my room," Jim said.

Bones looked at Doctor Cummings, but he knew she would not tell him anything that they talked about. He took Jim on back to his room and helped to get him back in the bed as he groaned with pain.

"He sat up in that chair too long," Dr. Flannigan said just a little angrily. "He is my patient, and he will not be going to see that therapist. She will come here, or he will not see her. That is final."

"It didn't hurt him to be up for a while," Bones declared.

"Dr. McCoy, do I have to get your commander to order you out of this room?"

"Now, wait a minute," Jim interrupted. "I happen to be his captain, and no one is going to order him out of here. He was just trying to help me."

"It's not helping you to be up in that chair. The therapist will come here."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Dr. Flannigan glared slightly at Bones as she left the room. Bones turned back to Jim. "That woman," he said. "You have a right to get up if you want."

"Bones, will you just cool it?" Jim asked. "That's an order. Don't cause trouble here." Jim lay back on the pillows. "When can I have the medicine again? How long was I in there?"

"A couple of hours. You must have done some talking in that length of time."

"I did, but I…I couldn't tell her everything."

"Why not?"

"It's just hard."

"You know what? You always think you have to act like the tough guy and nothing bothers you. You're not invincible. I figured you'd learned that by now."

"I never thought I was invincible."

"You could have fooled me."

"Bones. I don't want to hear a lecture about talking to a therapist. I went."

"Yeah, I know. What did she say?"

"She wants to see me every day while I'm here."

"Jim, I know why you don't have a therapist on the ship, and it's simply because you know you'd have to go see them."

Jim closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, right. Avoiding the subject again."

"Bones."

Bones shook his head. He knew that was exactly the reason there was no therapist on the Enterprise. "I got back with Andrea," he said.

Jim opened his eyes. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"Are you happy about it?"

Bones thought about that question and tried not to smile. Jim raised up a little. "Do I actually see a smile?" he asked.

Bones looked at him. "Now, don't start teasing me," he said.

"I saw it. You almost smiled."

"Shut up."

Jim chuckled at that. "Be happy, Bones."

"I'm trying."

"Do more than try. Just let yourself be happy."

Bones was still not sure he could do that, but he had let himself get back with her. He had missed talking to her and everything. "How do you stop being afraid, Jim?" he asked.

"You trust her," Jim replied.

"What if I do that, give her my heart, and then she…"

"Bones."

Jim pulled himself up to sit up. "You got back with her for some reason," he said. "Obviously, she wanted you back."

"She was with someone else on the holodeck, and I've never been so jealous in all my life."

"Who was she with?"

"Jim West."

"Oh. Why?"

"Well, I don't know. She…"

Jim leaned on the rail of the bed. "She wanted you to be jealous." He laughed as he lay back down. "She got you good."

"Are you telling me this was all a game?"

Jim heard that hint of annoyance in Bones' voice. "Do not do that."

"Do what?"

"Look for something wrong."

Bones was silent, and Jim maneuvered his head on the pillow so he could see Bones without sitting up. "Bones, if you hurt her again, I don't think you'll ever get her back," Jim said.

"If I break up with her again, I'm not going to want her back," Bones replied, trying to sound cruel. "And I'm not looking for something wrong."

"Sometimes I think I don't understand you at all. One minute, you're happy, and the next, you're sulking. Maybe you should see a counselor."

"There's not one on the ship, and I have talked to counselors."

"Did they tell you to lighten up?"

"No."

"Then what did they tell you?"

"Never mind. You didn't tell me what that counselor told you."

Jim was silent. He could not deny that. "She thinks I have a lot of fear, that kind of stuff."

"Well, I'm getting out of here. I don't have time to sit here and chat."

"Why not? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I'll let you know when your Klingon buddies arrive."

"Klingon buddies?"

"Yeah. I told you Korax and Grakar are coming to visit you."

"I guess I didn't hear that."

"You know it now. See ya later."

Bones walked out of there, and Jim was there alone again. He did not like it but he had to stop feeling anxious. Just as he was thinking that, Carol came in. He smiled as he was very glad to see her.

Bones went to the Enterprise and to his quarters. He thought he was going to sleep while he had time. He knew they would be on their way again as soon as Jim could get back on that ship. He just flopped on the bed and thought about what he and Jim had been discussing. He thought Jim was right about the whole thing…she had just tried to make him jealous. He let his eyes close as he started to sink into sleep…

Over the next few days, Jim talked more to the counselor and also started therapy, which he thought was almost more than he could bear. Bones was always there for the therapy and Jim wondered when he was ever spending any time with Andrea.

Bones and Dr. Flannigan clashed about Jim's treatments again as well, and she threatened to have him banned from the hospital ship. Of course, he had told her to just try it. He did not like some of the medications they were giving him because they had side effects that would cause him to feel more anxiety.

"He has enough anxiety," Bones declared.

"Doctor McCoy, Captain Kirk is my patient," Dr. Flannigan reminded him.

"You could at least take some of my suggestions. After all, I'm his doctor most of the time."

"Not while he's here. If you don't mind, I have other patients to see."

Bones thought he might as well stop arguing with her. He would just take other actions to help Jim. He wondered if he should tell Spock about it, but he was a doctor. He did not have to ask anyone.

During the night, Bones asked the nurses who came in to let him give Jim his medications. They all knew him, so they did not see a problem with that. Bones just stood there beside the bed after they left and did not give the medication to Jim. He would not let him lie there feeling like everything was closing in on him just because of some medication. Most medicines had been cleaned up and did not cause side effects like that but when nerves were involved in an injury, it was hard to create one that did not cause something. He knew there would not be anymore doses during the night, so he took the syringes of medicine with him and went back to the Enterprise. He would just analyze that medicine and do something about those side effects himself.

Later that night, Dr. Flannigan came to see Jim before she left for the night. He was wide awake of course. "Are you feeling nervous?" she asked.

"I'm not sleepy," Jim replied.

"You've had all your medicines. Are you sure you're not sleepy?"

"I'm positive."

"Has Doctor McCoy been in to see you tonight?"

"Yeah, but he left earlier."

Dr. Flannigan put Jim's chart back. "I'll see if I can get something to help you sleep," she said and left the room. She went down to the computer terminal. "Computer, show me all of Jim Kirk's medicine doses in the last six hours," she said. She could see that all the medicines had supposedly been given. "Show me the footage of each time they were given to him."

As Dr. Flannigan watched, she saw Dr. McCoy taking the medicines, and then he left with them. She was tired of that doctor interfering with her patient. She went to the two nurses who were supposed to give Jim's medicines. "Why did the two of you give Jim Kirk's medicines to Doctor McCoy?" she asked.

The nurses looked surprised. "He asked to give them to him," the first, Barbara, answered, and the other agreed.

"You two are on report. When you're supposed to give medication to a patient, you give it to them yourself, and I want the door to Kirk's room sealed, and entrance to his room denied to Doctor McCoy. Now."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Dr. Flannigan folded her arms. She knew how McCoy was, but she did not know what he thought he was doing taking her patient's medications. "Oh, and give Captain Kirk his medicines," she said. "They were not given."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Bones was in the medical lab on the Enterprise when Spock walked in. "Hey," Bones said, as he was looking through an analysis portal.

"Doctor, I must speak with you about a situation that has been brought to my attention," Spock said.

"Go ahead. Don't mind me. I'm just analyzing something here."

"Were you in the captain's room on the hospital ship tonight?"

"I was. You know I was."

"Doctor, did you take medicines from that facility without the consent of Doctor Flannigan?"

Bones stopped what he was doing and looked at Spock. "Why? Did that old grouchy doctor over there say I did?" he asked.

"Leonard, I must have a straight answer."

Bones sighed. "Okay. I did."

"May I ask why?"

"Those meds she's giving to him are causing him to be anxious and nervous. I'm trying to clean them up so they won't."

"Doctor, I am afraid you have…worn out your welcome on the hospital ship. The captain's room has been sealed off and only those authorized to do so may enter, and you are not one of those individuals."

Bones just stood there a moment. "Are you kidding? She locked me out?"

"It appears so."

Bones slapped his hand on the counter. "I was just trying to stop the medicines from making him have so much anxiety," he said. "She didn't have to take those kinds of measures."

"You are fortunate that it was not more severe. Taking medicines from a hospital ship without…"

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me!"

Bones sat down in a chair beside the counter he had been working on. "She just doesn't want anyone stepping on her authority, "he said.

"Doctor, she is the administrator of that ship, and she has a right to be in authority," Spock reminded him. "Until the captain is released, you will not be allowed onto that ship."

"You mean I can't even go over there and see my best friend?"

"I am afraid not. You may only speak with him over the communication system."

"That's not fair! Who's gonna make sure he talks to his counselor and this therapist?"

"You will have to do that over the communicator."

"Spock, can't you do something?"

"I cannot. If you defy these rules, you will be confined to your quarters until we leave this hospital ship. I am sorry."

"Yeah. Right."

Bones just sat there as Spock walked out. He picked up the vial of medication that he had already fixed. He supposed he would have to abide by those rules. He did not want to be confined to his quarters, and he was sure Spock would do that. He did not make threats if he did not intend to carry them out. He would just have to call Jim in the morning and explain everything.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe you did that, Bones!" Jim said as he was looking at Bones on the communication screen. "What were you thinking? I didn't even see you do it."

"I didn't want you to see it," Bones replied. "Besides, I didn't know she would blow her top."

"That is not the point."

"I was just trying to help you. You make sure you talk to that counselor today. I can't come over there anymore. She could have had me put in the brig, but she didn't."

"She reported you to Spock instead."

"Yeah. Sometimes I have a hard time knowing who's side he's on."

"Bones."

"Alright. I admit it. I might have stepped over the line a little this time, but I was tired of you lying there feeling like your skin is crawling."

"Don't say that. I'll be fine. I guess you can get your mind on something else."

"I'll try, but if anything happens over there, you call me."

"I'm in good hands."

"Maybe."

Jim chuckled at that. "I'll talk to you later," he said. "Kirk out." He ended the transmission and then frowned. His own best friend could not come and see him. Maybe he would talk to Dr. Flannigan about that, but he was sure she would be unmovable.

After three more days, Korax and Grakar arrived to visit Jim, along with Lolak. Of course, they had not seen Jim since the incident on Miridian VI. Spock called Jim to let him know that the Klingons were there to see him. "Are you comfortable with their visiting?" Spock asked.

"Yes, that'll be fine, Spock," Jim replied. He had found that talking things over with the counselor had helped him a great deal, and he was not feeling quite as anxious anymore.

"They have news for us, Jim."

Jim frowned. "What's that?"

"The colony on Miridian Six was not the only one these rogues have, Captain. The chancellor has gone into hiding and will be transferred to a Federation base. Only those who can be trusted will be allowed in his immediate vicinity. They intend to assassinate him, because if the chancellor dies, there will be a new one and it would be the next House no matter what their opinion is."

"I realize that."

"I fear this battle is not over yet, and you are considered an enemy of the Klingon Empire. I will let Korax and the others tell you more."

"Right."

Jim just sat there on the bed as the transmission ended. His therapist would even get him up to walk today. He could not imagine walking yet. It had been horrible just flexing that knee. It was mostly repaired now but was stiff and had to do more natural healing.

Soon, Korax, Grakar, and Lolak arrived to visit Jim. To say that the nurses were nervous seeing three Klingons arrive would have been an understatement. However, they were shown to Jim's room and allowed to go inside. Jim was sitting up on the bed when they came in. "Hi guys," he said for nothing better to say.

The three Klingons did their usual salute with the fist to the chest. "We wanted to see you ourselves," Grakar said.

"Well, thanks to you guys and my crew, I'm still alive," Jim replied. "I guess I didn't get to thank you before, but I'm thanking you now."

"You showed great courage. It is still puzzling how you escaped in such a condition."

Jim scowled at that. "Terror? I don't know. I think I was being driven by sheer terror."

"Perhaps. You had a reason to be fearful."

"I hear the war isn't over."

"No. It is far from over. I fear there will always be those who oppose the Klingons becoming part of the rest of the galaxy."

"Trust me, there are people in the Federation who oppose it as well, but they won't win."

"You will be up soon, I assume."

"I intend to be. I'm tired of being in this bed."

"You should be careful, young captain," Lolak said. "You will be a target."

Jim smiled at being called young captain, which was what Lolak had called him the whole time. "I will be careful."

"We have a suggestion," Korax declared.

"Oh? What's that?"

"I will join your crew."

Jim was surprised by that. "On the Enterprise?"

"Yes. I will be your bodyguard. No one will come near you without permission."

Jim figured Korax would be an even stricter bodyguard than Solan. "Well, I have several security officers on the ship," Jim said. "I'm not really worried when I'm on the Enterprise. It's when we visit planets."

"Then I will be there," Korax replied. "I will also be here."

"Did you get this idea from Bones?"

"You mean Doctor McCoy?"

"Yeah…Doctor McCoy."

"No."

"Okay."

"Your friend, Doctor McCoy, has an interesting outlook on life."

Jim almost laughed at that. He thought that was a mild way of putting it. "He's definitely unique," he said.

"I would join your circle of friends."

Jim thought about that: Spock, Bones, Solan…and Korax. "You already have," he said. "There may be a conflict with others, but I consider you guys my friends, and very trustworthy."

"You needn't worry about J'watok either," Grakar declared. "He has been punished."

Jim swallowed hard. He certainly did not want to know how he was punished. "I should be out of here in a few more days," he said. He looked at Korax. "You're welcome to be aboard the Enterprise, but you would have to go to the academy to be part of the crew. When Solan joined my crew, he had been to the academy before, and he was just one of those that didn't like all the rules."

"Much like you," Korax replied.

"I can't deny that."

Just then, Carol came into the room. The three Klingons saluted her as well. "Good morning," she said and walked over to Jim's bed. She kissed him and then set Alex on the bed.

"Morning," Jim replied. He smiled as he looked at Alex who was sitting up on his own now, and was just about ready to crawl.

"This is your little one," Korax said with a slight smile. "And your woman."

Carol started to say something about that, but Jim cleared his throat. He did not want to offend them. "She fought hard," Grakar said. "She is a warrior."

Jim tried not to smile about that too much as Carol folded her arms. "She was just angry cause they had her man in there," he said while he could get away with it. "She can't live without me." He knew he would be laughing right now if the three Klingons were not there.

Korax had become accustomed to human behavior and humor. He thought he rather enjoyed it himself. He would learn more when he started staying on the ship, he was sure. He was curious about human ways after all.

When the three Klingons left, Carol leaned over Jim and grabbed his hands. "Now, Carol, not in front of the baby," he said. "You know I'm injured."

"Jim Kirk, you sat there and let them call me your woman," she replied.

"What did you want me to say? Besides, I kinda liked it."

Jim loved teasing Carol for the reaction. She kissed him. "There was one thing you got right," she said.

"What's that?" Jim asked.

"I can't live without you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Jim was up and walking within a week, although not all the time, and not without a little pain. He was still wearing a brace and had to walk rather slowly for his taste. However, he had no intention of staying on the hospital ship any longer. He got into his captain's uniform, and waited for Dr. Flannigan to come and release him. She was soon there, as well as his therapist. "You must keep up your meds and make sure you do your exercises every day," Dr. Flannigan said. "And make sure Dr. McCoy knows if you have any severe pain." She frowned with that last statement.

That was one of the reasons Jim wanted out of there so much was because his best friend could not come over there. He had argued briefly with Dr. Flannigan about that, but it was her ship and she did not have to let McCoy on there. "Despite what you think of Bones, he is a good doctor," Jim said. "He just let his concern get the best of him."

"Maybe, but after being a doctor as long as he has, he should know better."

"Right."

Jim sometimes wondered if Dr. Flannigan was anything but a doctor. She did not seem to laugh or talk with anyone in any way other than about medical procedure. Bones could never be like that although he tried to pretend he did not need friends or anything. He had not said anything else about Andrea, and Jim had to wonder if he had let her go again.

When he was released, Jim walked out of his room, and Korax was waiting for him, along with Spock. "Captain, we are pleased that you are returning to the ship," Spock said.

"Thanks," Jim replied. "So am I."

Jim had agreed to let Korax stay on the Enterprise. He thought if anything could bring more stability between the Federation and the Klingons, it was having a Klingon onboard a Federation Starship. Plus, he kinda liked having Korax around. He thought Korax, Bones, and Spock could really have it out once they got going. He would just stand and laugh at them.

Bones met them as they were entering the Enterprise. "Jim, it's good to finally see you in the flesh," he said.

"You too, Bones," Jim replied.

"Now, let me scan the three of you to make sure you're not bringing some deadly virus onto the Enterprise."

Jim just shook his head. "I see you haven't changed any since you couldn't visit."

"Not a bit."

Bones finished his scans and they all went on into the ship. "So, we're gonna have a Klingon onboard," he said. "That should be interesting. Next time we meet up with some hostile species you can just let Korax stand and stare at them."

"If they are hostile, I will do more than stare," Korax replied.

Jim gave Bones his orders from the hospital ship. "I'm sure you can keep up with all that better than I can," he said.

"I'm sure I'll _want_ to keep up with it more than you will," Bones replied. "Don't make me have to chase you around the ship. How's that knee feeling?"

"I'm not sure. It's not hurting much but it just feels weird."

"Well, maybe I can help you more now that the witch doctor is out of the way."

"Bones. She is not a witch doctor."

"You coulda fooled me. She locked me out of the ship and you didn't do anything about it."

"I couldn't. That's her ship."

"She reported me. Can you believe that? She told Spock what I did."

"Doctor, it was necessary that she tell me," Spock said. "You are fortunate that she did not report you to Starfleet headquarters."

"It's hard to imagine why she didn't."

"Because I asked her not to."

"Yeah, and I did too," Jim added. "Bones, you know you stepped over the line."

"Maybe I did, but I am a doctor," Bones declared. "Now that I am in control of your meds again, there will be no dreaded side effects."

"Thanks."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to discuss this schedule with my staff."

Jim glanced at Bones as he started down the corridor toward the medical bay. He knew Bones would be stricter than the ones on that hospital ship most likely. He went on to the Bridge.

"Captain on the Bridge!" John McCoy said. "Welcome back, Sir."

Jim thought he said that with a lot of enthusiasm. "Thank you," he said. "How's everything?"

"We're ready to go when you are, Sir," Sulu replied.

"Let's get out of here then."

Jim sat down in his chair, feeling it just a little too much as his knee bent. He thought he could feel right where the bones met, and he could not forget how much pain he felt when it was bent the wrong way.

Sulu looked around at him. "We'll detach as soon as you're ready, Sir," he said.

"Go ahead," Jim replied. He watched as they turned from the hospital ship into the emptiness of space, and the unknown again. He did not want to be apprehensive, but he could not keep it all away. "Take us to warp, Mister Sulu."

Jim watched the stars become lines and a swirling warp field as he sat there. "Captain, do you have a destination in mind?" Spock asked.

"Not yet," Jim replied. "Wherever it is, I hope we can avoid any conflicts."

"Yet, in our experience, we know that it is quite difficult to avoid conflicts when visiting new planets."

"But we'll try."

After three days, they came out of warp at a planet that was known as Argus X. "Captain, there is a large deposit of Tritanium ore, according to the scans," Spock said as they orbited the planet. "The planet is uninhabited, but is inhabitable."

"So we could go down and have a look," Jim replied.

"There does not appear to be any danger."

"That's good. Just what we need…a mission with no danger."

Jim knew he did not want to get into any dangerous situations that required him to run. His knee was well, but it was not completely well. It still bothered him when he walked a lot. However, he was ready to go down to this planet and see something different.

Bones, Spock, and Carol met Jim at the transporter room as the away team. Jim stepped onto the transporter pad, but before he said _energize,_ Korax came into the room. He stepped onto the transporter pad. "I, too, will go with you, Captain," he said.

Jim just looked at Korax. He was in no mood to argue. He looked at Scotty. "Energize."

Scotty activated the transporter and watched Jim and the others disappear. He had gotten to know Korax while he had been on the ship, and he did not mind working and helping with things around the ship. He was sure Korax would be a formidable foe in a security situation.

Jim, Bones, Spock, Carol, and Korax appeared on the surface of Argus X. It was a rather barren landscape that looked almost like the landscape in Nevada. "Well, this looks familiar, doesn't it?" Jim asked, thinking it looked like the landscape when they ended up in the 19th century.

"I'll say," Bones replied. "You think the whole planet looks like this?"

"It is unlikely," Spock said. "We are simply on a plateau."

"Yeah, a miserable looking dusty landscape with nothing on it."

"Must you have such a bleak outlook. There is shrubbery."

"Oh, yeah, I almost missed it."

Jim shook his head. "Bones, do you have to be so sarcastic?" he asked as they were scanning the area.

"It is the only way he knows to be," Carol remarked.

"No it's not," Bones replied. "I'll just try to be quiet."

"That would be a great blessing," Korax added.

Jim almost laughed. Bones looked at Korax. "Yeah? Well, it might be a great blessing if you'd ask the next time before you hijack our away mission," Bones declared.

"I did not hijack it," Korax replied.

"Well, that's what I call it."

"You have many terms that are filled with ambiguity and confusion."

"Confusion? I'll have you know I know exactly what I'm saying."

Jim thought he was going to start bringing Korax along all the time. He gave Bones someone new to argue with. He looked at Korax who stood straight and tall and simply responded to what Bones said without looking a bit perplexed. Jim thought that was what pushed Bones over the edge most of the time. Now, rather than just Spock, he had a Klingon to argue with who knew just what to say to aggravate him. Korax had learned about Bones' dry sense of humor…or just plain pessimistic viewpoint. He was sure Bones did not intend for it to be humorous, but he was not sure all the time. He knew Bones talked like that sometimes to try and lighten the situation.

"What do you do when you hijack something?" Bones asked. "You get in where you weren't invited."

"I believe hijack means to take something over and change its destination to that of your own by force," Korax replied.

Jim almost laughed at the look on Bones' face as he stared at the Klingon. "Alright, fine," Bones said. "Maybe hijack wasn't the right word."

"I agree," Korax replied. "I simply…came along."

Bones stepped over a rock as he was still scanning, and Korax followed him. "Where I come from, words can have more than one meaning," Bones declared. "You use them in different ways."

"I suspect that you do this a great deal," Korax said.

Jim could not stop himself from laughing that time. He had heard Bones insult Spock before, but he thought he was getting it back from Korax. Although he was quite sure neither of them meant any of it as an insult.

"Are you saying that I just say whatever pops in my head?" Bones asked.

"That is a possibility," Korax replied. "I have never met an individual quite like you. As I learned the English language, I also learned the meaning of words, and how to use them."

"Oh, now you're saying I don't know how to talk. Are you insulting my parents?"

"No. I do not know your parents, therefore, I could not insult them."

"You're worse than Spock."

"How so?"

"You have an answer for everything. How'd you get so versed on our language anyway?"

"I had good teachers."

"From where?"

"They had been to many places."

"Right."

Just then, Jim's communicator chirped at him and Bones started picking up a reading on his medical tricorder. "Jim," he said.

"Captain, we're picking up a life form that wasn't there before," Scotty said over the communicator. "It seemed to just appear there."

"Life form?" Jim asked.

Bones was studying the reading on his tricorder, and Korax was observing as well. "Jim, there's something over here," Bones said.

Jim looked that way. "I'll talk to you later, Mister Scott," he said. He walked over to Bones. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure. It's not a human, and doesn't appear to have a definite form…" Bones paused. "Wait, now it…where did it go?"

"Where did what go?" Jim asked.

"There was something there. I'm telling you."

"Maybe it was some sort of energy surge from the planet."

Carol walked up beside them. "Energy surge?" she asked. "I haven't picked up anything. Why would it show on the medical tricorder if it was an energy surge?"

"That's a good question," Bones said.

Jim looked around them. "Well, there are no footprints out here," he pointed out. "So it doesn't look like anyone or any thing has been walking around out here."

They all began looking at the ground but there was no indication that anything had been walking on the ground. As they were looking around, Solan appeared in a swirl of light. "What are you doing down here?" Jim asked.

"I thought you might need a little more help," Solan replied.

"I guess we can split into twos now. And we thought this was going to be a simple mission."

"They're never simple," Bones said. "Haven't you learned that yet? I think anyone in this universe could come to a planet and not encounter any hostile beings but you just let us come along. Boy, they all come out of the woodwork."

"They probably hear you coming," Korax remarked.

Jim had to turn away to keep from bursting into laughter at that one. Carol managed not to laugh either. Spock raised an eyebrow. "That was a truthful statement," he said.

Solan did not hold back his laughter, however. Bones looked at him. "Go ahead and laugh," he said.

"You bring it on yourself," Solan replied.

"I do not."

Jim looked out across the barren looking landscape of rocks and red dirt. "It doesn't look like anything has been around here," he said. He looked at the others. "Solan, go with Spock. Bones, you and Korax go that way. Carol and I will go this way."

"Thanks a lot," Bones said.

"You know you need someone to contradict you," Jim said as he passed by Bones with a grin.

Bones just stood there a moment and then looked at Korax. "Come on," he said and stalked off in the direction Jim had indicated.

Jim and Carol went around the side of a rocky outcropping, and he was laughing to himself. "You just think the whole thing is hilarious, don't you?" Carol asked.

"I do," Jim replied. "You have to admit, Bones is a comedian in his own way."

"If you like that sort of humor."

"What would we do without him?"

"I'm sure the trip would be rather boring."

They were silent a moment as they walked and scanned the area. "Do you know that he and Andrea haven't spoken to each other again since the day he confronted her in the holodeck?" Carol asked.

Jim looked at her. "No," he said. "How do you know that?"

"She told me. I don't know how two people can avoid each other on the Enterprise, but those two have managed to do it."

"He never says anything about it. I guess I just thought he was keeping it to himself."

"Don't you find it odd that he was so jealous, but yet he can't bring himself to love someone or let them love him?"

"Carol. That is not our business."

"You're his friend, aren't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then why don't you know these things?"

"I guess women talk about it more than men."

"That is a sexist remark. Are you saying that we gossip?"

"No. I'm saying you probably talk about relationships more." Jim paused a moment. "What else did she tell you?"

"You're curious?" Carol asked.

"You made me curious."

"That was girl talk. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Carol. I have heard a lot of girl talk since I married you. You tell me everything, you know."

"That's just an easy way out."

"Come on. Are you keeping secrets from me?"

"Only those divulged during girl talk."

Just then, Jim's communicator chirped again. "Kirk here," he said.

"Jim, I'm picking up that reading again," Bones replied. "There's something out here."

"Do you see it?"

"No…"

Just then, there was a lot of static on the communicator. "Bones?" Jim said. All he got was static. He looked at Carol. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Just as Bones was talking to Jim, he saw a being walking toward them who had not been there a moment before. Bones swallowed hard and took a step backward. "Uh, I think this would be a good time to run!" he said.

Korax stood there a moment longer, but Bones grabbed his arm. "This is no time for Klingon bravery!" Bones said. "Come on!"

Korax followed Bones as the individual kept walking toward them at a steady pace. "Jim, I think we need to get out of here!" Bones said into the communicator, but he got a static reply. He looked behind them and the being had come around the side of the rocks where they had just been, and he was still walking in that steady stride as though he were in no hurry at all, but he knew what he was going to do.

Bones was running by the time they got in sight of Jim and the others. "Jim! It's after us!" he yelled.

"What's after you?" Jim asked as they came together.

Bones looked behind them and they saw the pursuer come around the edge of another outcropping. "That!" Bones said pointing.

Jim stared at the being who had not slowed down at all, but he could see from where they were that it had yellow, almost glowing eyes, and it looked human, but not. "Why don't we run?" Jim asked.

They all turned around and ran back toward the area they had first appeared there. Jim took out his communicator. "Scotty!" he exclaimed, but all he heard was static. "Scotty!"

"What did I tell you?" Bones asked. "What did I tell you?"

They got over the hill between them and the transporter area. "Scotty!" Jim yelled into the communicator. "Scotty!"

"It's no use!" Bones declared. "Something's interfering!"

"Well, then it's time to take drastic measures!"

Jim took out his phaser. "Stop!" he yelled at the being. "Stop!"

The being stopped and stared at them, it's long, black cape-like garment blowing in the wind that was now blowing particles of dirt around them. He was also wearing a black outfit under the cape. His glowing yellow eyes simply stared at them from a pale face under long, brownish hair, and his stature was more than six feet. "Why do you come to this world?" he asked, with a strong accent, and his quiet voice almost sounding electronic.

Jim just stood there dumbfounded a moment. "We didn't know anyone lived here," he said. "We were just exploring!"

"Do you always go to worlds where you don't belong? Why did you really come here?"

"How did you get here?"

"I was abandoned here."

Bones swallowed hard. "I wonder why," he said quietly. "Jim, I really have a bad feeling about this."

"Just relax, Bones."

"Why were you abandoned here?" Jim asked.

The being simply stared at him. "Why are our communications disrupted?" Jim asked.

"You should think of consequences before you enter an unfamiliar world," the being replied. "The wind is coming."

With that the being turned and began his striding walk back in the direction he came from. "What does he mean, the wind is coming?" Bones asked. "Hey!"

Jim looked around them and realized the wind was blowing a lot harder than it was when they got there. "Well, we don't know anything about this planet," he said. "Maybe there's some sort of wind storm."

"And he knows where to hide from it?" Solan asked. "Maybe we should follow him."

"Are you kidding?" Bones asked. "Did you see that guy?" He looked at Jim. "Look, I don't know who he is, but I don't think he has any good intentions. He could be some homicidal maniac who was marooned here as a prisoner to this planet!"

"That is not a surprising assessment coming from you," Korax said.

"This is no time for that. I'm serious."

"You are always serious."

"Alright, guys, we have to think about what we're gonna do here," Jim said. He looked out across the plains, and could see what looked like a reddish-brown cloud coming that way. "I think we better move."

The others looked at what he was pointing at. "Where do you suggest we go, Captain?" Spock asked. "Since we cannot contact the ship." He held up the tricorder. "It appears to be a dust storm, and not only that, but it appears to have electrical activity within it." He looked at Jim. "Lightning."

"Let's go."

They all ran out the way the being had gone, hoping that they were doing the right thing. "There must be a cave around here somewhere," Jim said.

They turned around the rock outcropping, and the being they had talked to was standing waiting for them. Jim stopped so suddenly, he almost slid down, and that did nothing good for his knee. "This way," the being said.

Jim and the others just stood there. "Are we really going to follow him?" Carol asked.

"For now," Jim replied.

They went on after the being, who simply walked forward as though he knew exactly where he was going and had no time for dawdling. They soon came to what looked like a doorway in the rocks, and there was a wide open area within it, and in that area, on the other side, was a large cave…but what Jim and the others noticed most was the small space ship that sat within the area. They did not have time to investigate it because now they could hear thunder and the sky seemed to be getting darker. They followed the individual into the large cave, and once they were inside, he closed what looked like a stone door.

Bones stood there looking at that in horror, and then looked at Jim. "We're trapped in here," he said.

Jim had not known they would be in a place like this. He had been hoping they would get shelter from that apparent dust storm. "Maybe we're not trapped," he said. "We can open the door." He looked at the one who had brought them there. "Right?"

"I would not go out there right now if I were you," he said quietly. He stared at Jim with his yellow eyes as he walked by, but then his gaze turned most disturbingly to Carol.

Jim noticed that the being was staring at Carol. He put his arm around her and they went over to what looked like a stone bench and sat down. "Why did you help us?" Jim asked. "Why are you here? And whose ship is that?"

"I helped you because I need your help. I already told you why I am here, and that ship is mine."

"Who are you?"

"I am Jerah. Who are you?"

"I'm Jim Kirk. I'm the captain of the Federation Starship Enterprise."

"And these are part of your crew." Jerah looked at Jim with his yellow eyes seeming to glow more within the gloomy cave. "The storm will last for two days."

"Two days?"

"That is correct. You should make yourselves comfortable."

Jerah turned and walked into another area of the cave. Bones came over to Jim. "You mean we've gotta stay in this cave with that…weirdo for two days?" he asked.

"We don't have a choice unless you want to be out there in that dust storm," Jim replied.

Just then, they heard a loud clap of thunder outside. "Jim, I have a feeling that we're in serious trouble," Bones said. "And we just don't know it yet."

Carol looked at Jim. "We'll be away from the baby for two days," she said.

"Andrea will take care of him."

"I know that, but I am his mother."

Jim wanted to say that was why he did not want her to go on away missions, but he supposed this was not the time. "He'll be alright," he assured her.

"Captain, according to these readings, this storm is quite violent," Spock said. "There is a great deal of interference. I believe this storm is the reason that we could not contact the ship."

"Probably right," Jim replied. "Well, I guess maybe we can look around this cave while we're here."

"Or get lost in it," Bones said.

"Your usual pessimistic view," Korax commented.

Bones gave him one of his sardonic looks. "This is no time for optimism."

"There is never a time for it with you."

"Jim, are you gonna sit there and let him talk to me like that?"

"He's only kidding, Bones," Jim said.

Bones looked at Korax. "I don't think he is," he declared. "He just likes insulting me like everyone else."

"It's not insulting. It's just going along with your desire to make light of the situation."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

Jim looked around them and realized Solan was gone. "Hey, where is Solan?" he asked as he stood up.

They were all a bit alarmed, but then Solan came out of one of the cave branches. "Where were you?" Jim asked.

"I was looking around," Solan replied. "Like I always do."

"Will you please tell me when you're going to disappear while we're here?"

"Sorry."

"What are we supposed to eat while we're here?" Bones asked.

Jim had been thinking of those things, and he had no answers. He had not expected to be stranded there. "We're gonna have to start taking packs with us whenever we go down to a planet," he said. "I guess we'll have to ask Jerah what we can eat."

"Where did he go anyway?" Bones asked.

"I don't know, but he may have a private room back there or something."

"In a cave?"

"I don't see anywhere else to live around here."

Just then, Jerah came back out. "We must hunt in the caves for food," he said. He drew out a blade that looked long enough to make a hunter out of anyone. "Come. You will hunt for food for your own."

"I will go, Captain," Korax volunteered.

"Only one will be necessary."

Jim did not like the idea of Korax going off with that individual alone. "Be careful," he said.

"I will," Korax replied.

Jim watched Korax go off into the tunnel following Jerah. "You're really letting him go?" Bones asked.

"Bones will you stop questioning everything I do?" Jim asked. "I can't tell Korax what to do. He's not even a member of my crew."

"I could follow them," Solan suggested.

Jim considered that. "Go ahead, but don't let them know."

"They won't know."

Jim was sure they would not. Solan had proven himself to be stealthy in his job as a bodyguard and an investigator as well. He walked off into the tunnel making sure his blaster was ready to be drawn quickly.

Bones paced back and forth a few times and then sat down beside Jim. He rubbed his face and leaned his forehead into his hand. "What's the matter?" Jim asked.

"Nothing," Bones said.

"You don't have a headache, do you?"

"No."

"You're worried about something?"

"Jim."

"Alright then."

Carol nudged Jim in the side and then got up and walked over to see what Spock was doing. Jim knew she wanted him to ask Bones about Andrea. "So, how are you and Andrea getting along?" he asked.

Bones was silent as he just sat there frowning. Jim looked at him. "Bones?"

"You've already heard something, haven't you?" Bones asked.

"Never mind that. What happened?"

"I just didn't go back."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure it's over now and she can go on with Jim West. It's not like we…never mind."

"I don't understand you."

"You don't have to."

Spock came over to them and squatted as he showed the readings on his tricorder. "The electrical discharges are incredible, Captain," he said. "I do not believe this is a typical storm."

"Well, we're not on Earth, Spock," Jim replied.

"Why would Jerah be stranded here? Who would leave him here?"

"I don't know that, and I really don't think he's going to tell us."

"Or he's waiting for the big finale," Bones said. "You saw how he looked at Carol like some hungry monster."

"Do you have to say that?" Jim asked quietly, looking to see if Carol heard that. "Shut up."

"It's the truth," Bones whispered.

"He touches her, and I'll kill him."

"I'm sure you'd want to, but I'm not sure you could."

"We know nothing of this individual," Spock said. "And we do not know what he is capable of. He is possibly waiting for the storm to be over before he makes any sort of move if he has a plan."

"He can't outdo us all."

After what seemed like several hours, Solan came back into the cavern. "Where are they?" Jim asked.

"You didn't want me to let them know I was there," Solan replied. "They're on their way back. And wait till you see what our food is."

Bones was sitting beside the wall. He sighed as he rubbed his face. "You gonna tell us or make us wait?" he asked.

"I think I'll make you wait."

It was not long until Korax came back into the cavern along with Jerah. Korax was dragging a snake-like creature that had two heads, and it was not small either. That was what they were dragging behind them. In the other hand, Korax had what looked like a huge spider.

Jim wondered why nothing could ever look normal. Bones stood up beside him. "Just remember, I don't have a med kit with me," he said.

"Don't remind me," Jim replied.

Jerah began slicing his own creature, so Korax began preparing theirs. Jim wondered if this was what Klingons did all the time because Korax looked quite skilled at it. "You ever ate this before?" Jim whispered.

"No," Korax replied. "But we do not have much choice. We would be quite hungry if we did not eat for two days."

"Right."

Jim waited to see what they would do once they finished cleaning the meat. Jerah built a fire in a small place in the wall of the cave that looked remarkably like a fireplace. He supposed it was since that was what it was used for.

Jerah stuck pieces of meat on long metal rods he had and sat down to roast his own. Jim took one of the pieces of meat and sat down to roast it. The others followed suit and just sat there. "So how long you been here?" Jim asked and glanced at Jerah.

Jerah looked at him. He seemed to never smile, and Jim thought he must either have permanent scruff or he shaved some time or other. He thought Jerah was a lot like a human, but his eyes were definitely not. "I have been here five years," he said. "You are the first beings to come here since."

"You said you were stranded here. Did your ship break down?"

"You have many questions."

"Well, I'm prone to ask questions when I meet new people. How often do these storms come?"

"Every week."

Jim frowned. "Is there nowhere on the planet that they don't occur?" he asked.

"It is a storm that travels around the planet, and it takes a week for it to circle the planet," Jerah replied.

"Where are you from?"

Jerah looked at the fire in the fireplace. "A long way from here," he said.

Jim thought they were not going to get any straight answers out of Jerah. "Have you tried to repair the ship?" Jim asked.

"Many times. It is impossible to repair a ship when there are no parts to use," Jerah said. "You can see why I approached you."

Jim was not sure he trusted this individual, but right now, they were stuck with him.

When the meat was cooked, Jim and the others sat and looked at it a moment. "I will test it first, Captain," Korax said.

Jim looked at him. "Well, Jerah is eating it," Jim replied. "Maybe it won't poison us."

Korax bit off a piece of the meat and chewed a moment. "It is good. Needs salt."

Bones shook his head at that last comment. He would never have thought they would have a wise-cracking Klingon on the ship. He tasted the meat himself. "He's right," he said. "At least it's not slimy."

Carol leaned back against the wall beside Jim and began eating her own. "It is quite tasty, Darling," she said.

Jim looked at her. "Don't patronize me," he replied.

Carol smiled. "I'm not."

Jim took a bite of the meat. He remembered when he was in that Klingon prison and Lolak fed him meat to keep him from being too weak. That had not upset his stomach so he hoped this would not either.

After they finished eating, they simply sat there until they got sleepy. Jerah brought blankets in there and just laid them on a rock and then went back to wherever he usually stayed.

Jim and Carol lay down together under their two blankets. Bones had his back to them on the other side of the fireplace, and could hear them talking and whispering, even giggling. He thought he wished he was somewhere else in this cave rather than there. He had not wanted to explain his actions to Jim, but when he was still like he was now, all his thoughts and stress seemed to press down on him. He did not even have any help from the medical bay either. He usually took something to help him sleep so that he would not lie awake tossing and turning and look as miserable as he felt the next morning. He had not let Jim know about that either. He did not feel that he had to tell Jim everything even if he was the captain of that ship. He supposed he would just have to make it on his own tonight, and maybe he would not talk in his sleep.

Spock was sitting beside the wall working on his report. He did not like to wait until the last minute to do something, and since he was not tired yet, he wondered if it was actually night outside. After all, they could not see out of the cave.

Solan lay with his hands behind his head. He could not imagine being in that place for two days. What were they supposed to do in that length of time? He could definitely hear that storm outside, and the ground rumbled part of the time. He was sure the crew knew something was wrong by now, but he was also sure they could do nothing to help them.

The crew on the Enterprise definitely knew something was wrong, but they could do nothing because of the sand storm. "I sure hope they found shelter down there," Scotty said.

"That storm is very violent," Sulu replied. "There are a lot of rocky structures down there though."

"According to the speed at which the storm is moving and the rotation of the planet, that storm should last for two days," John McCoy said.

"How will they survive?"

John frowned. "I'm sure they'll figure out something," he said. Sometimes he wished his brother did not always go on away missions.

"They usually do," Sulu replied. He would not tell anyone not to worry because he was worried himself.

All they could do was wait for the sandstorm to be over just like the others on the surface…


	9. Chapter 9

When the two days of storm were over, Jim and the others were ready to get out of that cave. Jerah had not been very social. He kept to himself most of the time except when it was time to eat. They had not learned much about him at all, but that he had come from Nervala IV, but he had listened to their talk and learned what they did on their ship. He seemed to be especially interested in Solan's engineering skills. Right now, they were waiting for Jerah to open the cave door so they could get out…

"What if there's sand piled up at this door and when we open it, it all comes pouring in and buries us all," Bones asked.

"Bones, Jerah has been here for five years, so I don't think anyone's going to get buried," Jim replied.

Jerah went over to the door where Bones, who was claustrophobic, was waiting anxiously, and looking at the way it was mounted. Jerah pretended that he would open the door, but instead, he grabbed Bones and shoved him against the wall, disarming him all in the same instance. Bones struggled, but Jerah grabbed him by the throat and held him against the rock wall.

"Hey!" Jim yelled. "What are you doing?"

"You will help me get off this planet," Jerah said.

"You let go of him!"

Jerah choked Bones even tighter, and he gagged. "Stop!" Jim yelled.

The others stood back, not wanting Jerah to hurt Bones any worse than he already was. Suddenly, Jerah shocked Bones with an electrical charge from his own hand that was still around his neck. Bones shook with the flow of electricity that went through him. Jerah stopped the charge and Bones almost collapsed and gasped for air.

Korax glared at Jerah. "If you hurt my friend, I will kill you," Korax said. "And an electrical charge will not be enough to stop me."

Jerah glared at him, which seemed to make his yellow eyes glow more. He pointed his finger at Korax, and an electrical shock that looked like lightning shot out his fingertip and hit Korax, knocking him backward.

Jim was standing there watching the whole thing, although it happened fast. Jerah had both his hands around Bones' neck now, and Bones was addled from the previous shock. "Do you want him to receive another shock?" Jerah asked. "You will help me fix my ship so that I can take vengeance on those who made me what I am today, and marooned me here."

"We will not!" Jim replied. "We're not helping anyone to kill people."

Bones yelled as he was shaken by another electrical charge. "Stop!" Jim yelled.

Bones groaned as he was no longer feeling the electricity going through him. "If you do not cooperate, Captain, I will kill your people one by one, starting with this one," Jerah said.

Spock had his own phaser aimed at Jerah, and Solan had his blaster. "Drop them," Jerah said. "If you do not think I will kill him, you are mistaken."

"Let him go," Spock demanded. "We will help you but not if you threaten us."

"You do not have a choice."

Suddenly, electrical charges came from the tips of Jerah's fingers and hit Spock and Solan at the same time, causing their weapons to malfunction and become too hot to hold. They had no choice but to drop them. Jim was getting angrier by the minute, but he looked at Bones who was not looking well at the moment. He knew now why this being had not told them how he got stranded there. And what had he been doing when he disappeared into the caverns during the two days?

Spock, Solan, and Carol looked at Jim to see what he would do. "Alright," Jim said. "But you have to let Bones go."

"I will not let him go," Jerah replied.

"Then there's no deal!"

"You do not seem to understand that you are not in control here. Come with me."

Jerah roughly shoved Bones out of the cave, not letting go of him. Once outside, they went over to the area where the ship was, which remarkably did not have that much sand on or around it. Spock immediately tried to contact the Enterprise, but all he got was static.

"You will find your communication equipment is useless here," Jerah said.

He took Bones over to what looked like a crude work station, and pressed a button on it. A compartment opened and he took out what looked like a silver metal choker, and four bracelets that were the same color.

Bones realized he was about to put those on him. "NO!" he yelled and tried to get away, but Jerah kicked both his feet from under him, causing Bones to land almost on his face.

Jim and the others started toward him, but Jerah grabbed Bones around the neck again. "You are making this more difficult than it has to be," he said. "Now, three of you will leave here." He pointed to Solan. "You will stay, as well as the captain. The other three will go back to your ship. If you try anything, you will remember that your doctor here will suffer for it."

They could all see the fear on Bones' face, but anger as well. Jerah put the hardware on Bones: the choker around the neck and a bracelet around each wrist and each ankle, and then put a small device under his shirt in the back which was a very unpleasant experience to Bones as it felt like the thing was boring into his back. Suddenly, the bracelets on his wrists were magnetized and stuck together.

Jerah shoved Bones over to the entrance of the rock formation, which now was closed. He opened the door. "The three of you, out," he said.

Korax did not want to cooperate. Jim stood there looking just as angry as he felt. Carol held onto his arm. "Go on," he said.

"Jim…"

"Don't argue. You need to go back to Alex. This is your chance."

They kissed, and then Carol walked on out of the formation. Spock and Korax looked at Jim, not wanting to cooperate with this idea, but at the moment they did not have a choice. "We will find a way, Jim," Spock said.

Jim knew they would try. "Remember, everything you do causes your friend pain," Jerah said. He closed the door of the formation as Spock and the others were now outside it.

Korax did not like giving up like that. "We should have rushed him!" he declared. "We could have taken him all together!"

"Or we could have watched Doctor McCoy die," Spock replied. "Sometimes, the best plan is to wait for a better chance. We will return to the Enterprise and use its scanners to learn more about this formation."

Spock touched the wall which looked like rock, but he was not sure it was rock, and the scanners on his tricorder could not penetrate it. "This formation may be made of tritanium," he said.

"That may be why this place did not show up on the scanners," Carol replied. "It is blocking out the electronic signals."

They walked away from the wall and Spock took out his communicator. "Enterprise," he said.

"Mister Spock, it's good to hear your voice, Sir," Scotty replied.

"We have three to beam out, Mister Scott."

"Three?"

"I will explain once we are aboard."

Spock, Carol, and Korax were soon appearing on the transporter pad. Scotty stood up from his station as Spock came over to him. "What happened?" Scotty asked.

"We encountered a being on the planet," Spock said. "He is unlike anyone we ever met. He has powers to shoot electricity, or he appears to. I am not certain that he does not wear some sort of device that enables him to manipulate electricity in such a manner. However, his eyes are yellow and glow as though they were electrified as well, and his voice does not sound normal."

"And he has the captain, Solan, and the doctor?"

"Yes. He has fitted Doctor McCoy with devices so that he can shock him if we or any of the others on the planet try anything to rescue them. He intends to force them to work on his ship so that he can escape the planet."

"He must have been put there to get rid of him," Carol said. "He's dangerous. Who knows where he got the ship?"

"Some poor unsuspecting soul who wandered into this place," Scotty said.

"That is possible," Spock agreed. "However, it is puzzling why the ship does not function."

"Maybe they realized they were going to die and crippled the ship," Carol suggested. "Just so he could not escape."

Korax paced back and forth. "This being is not normal for his kind," he said. "He said he had tried to fix the ship. Perhaps he is a scientist of some sort."

"Have you encountered a being of this kind before?" Spock asked.

"No, but I have heard of one. It was years ago. There was talk of an experiment on Nervala Four. Have you heard of this station?"

Spock scowled slightly. "I have briefly."

"It only has a window of escape or entrance every eight years. There was talk of one who escaped about eight years ago, but was pursued and killed. No one ever said where. This could be him."

"An experiment gone wrong?" Carol asked. "No wonder he's angry."

"Why would he attack us?" Scotty asked.

"He has most likely learned not to trust anyone, and I believe his primary goal was to get his ship fixed so that he can escape that planet," Spock said.

"And do what?"

"That is something we must deal with. We cannot allow this being to take vengeance on the galaxy for something like this. We must find a way to stop him."

Jim glared at Jerah as the door of the rock formation closed again. "You can't force us to fix that ship for you," Jim declared.

"I think I can, Captain," Jerah replied. "If you continue to be defiant, I will kill your friend here, and I will replace him with you."

"If you kill us all, you won't have anything to help you."

"You would force me to kill him?"

Jerah shoved Bones down onto the ground and then simply flexed his wrist. Bones was trembling with an electrical shock again. "He is in so much pain, Captain," Jerah said.

"Stop!" Jim demanded. "Stop!"

The electricity stopped and Bones gasped for air as his muscles were still trembling. Jerah stared at them with his glowing eyes. "Your friend there is an engineer," he said. "He will fix my ship, and you will get the parts I need from your ship."

Jim did not like it but he could do nothing about it while Bones was in this predicament. "Fine," he said. He looked at Solan. "See what you can do."

Solan certainly did not like it but he would cooperate as long as Jim told him to. Jerah got Bones up from the ground. "Lead the way, Captain," he said.

Bones was looking very sick at the moment. Jim and Solan went ahead of them to the ship, and Jerah opened the boarding ramp. As they went inside, they could see where Jerah had been working, and they could also see that there were parts missing. Solan paused a moment and then sat down to look through the mess. He had worked on ships for years, but he had never seen such a mess as what he was looking at now. "You did a pretty thorough job of tearing everything out," he said.

"It was necessary," Jerah replied. He shoved Bones down into a seat roughly, and strapped him in, and put a lock on the harness. "Make yourself comfortable."

Bones glared at him as much as he could, but he was in pain that seemed to emanate all over him. He leaned back on the seat and just watched what Solan was doing. Jerah simply sat on another seat not far from them. Jim was not sure what he was supposed to do. He did not work on ships. He started toward Bones.

"That's close enough," Jerah said.

"I just want to talk to him a moment," Jim replied angrily.

"You can talk to him from there."

"He's my friend! He's never done anything to you!"

"Would you like him to have another shock?"

"No," Bones said, almost begging. "I'm alright, Jim."

Jim could hear the anguish in Bones' voice. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Bones nodded. "I'm fine."

Jim did not think Bones looked alright, and he was sure he was not alright after that torture. That's what it was: just plain old torture. He went over to Solan instead. "You think you can do anything?" Jim asked.

Solan looked at him. "Well, I probably can if we have all these spare parts lying around the Enterprise," he replied. "The warp motivator is completely shot, plus the atmospheric generator looks like it's burned out, and that means the life support systems are most likely worthless."

"Which means this ship isn't going anywhere."

"Not without major repairs. The engines may be okay, but without the rest, they might as well be on the blink."

Jim looked at Jerah. "We probably can't fix this ship," he said.

"You have other vessels aboard your ship. You can salvage parts for this one," Jerah replied without seeming one bit discouraged. "Or perhaps I will just take one of your ships."

Jim knew it would be going against protocol and the Prime Directive to give a ship to this being just because he was holding a hostage, but he could not ignore the anguish on Bones' face. His friend was in deep trouble.

"If this ship cannot be fixed, then you will have one of your crew bring a ship down for me," Jerah said. "You have no choice unless you want to see your friend die, and see your ship destroyed. If I must be stranded here, I will strand you here as well. Your ship is too large for my purpose. I want one of the small vessels that you have onboard. And do not assume that I cannot cause harm to your vessel."

"Well, I can't contact my ship, so what do you want me to do?" Jim asked.

"I will allow you to contact them. We should get moving."

With that, Jerah stood up and got Bones up. "Move," he said.

Jim did not know how they could stop this being, but they had to figure out something. He and Solan moved down the boarding ramp, and out into the sun which seemed quite large in the sky according to Earth standards. They moved over to the entrance of the rock formation again. Jerah opened the door. "Move outside the structure, Captain," he said. "But remember that I have your friend. You inform your crew to have a ship ready for you. Once you are aboard, you will bring the ship back and land here. If you try anything, I will kill your friend."

"You can't give him a ship, Jim," Bones said. "Not because of me."

"That's very brave, Doctor, but your captain will do exactly that."

"How did you get like this?" Bones asked. "You can't be normal."

"Do not ask questions which you do not really want the answers to."

"I do want to know the answer! You're throwing electricity at people, and wanting to escape this planet! What happened to you?"

"You talk too much, Doctor."

"I'm going back to the Enterprise," Jim said. "Just don't hurt him."

Solan did not say anything but he wanted to try to turn the situation into their favor. He looked at Jim and just followed him as they walked out of the structure.

"Remember, Captain, I have your friend," Jerah said. "You have thirty minutes."

"I won't forget," Jim replied. "How can we contact you?"

"You cannot. Do what I say and we will not have a problem."

Bones watched Jim and Solan walk out…the last two besides him, and he suddenly felt very alone. The door closed, and he was locked in with a maniac.

Jim got his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise," he said.

Spock was surprised to hear Jim. "Captain," he answered.

"Transport Solan and me to the Enterprise. I'll explain when we get there."

Spock wanted to ask about Doctor McCoy, but he would wait. Jim and Solan were soon on the transporter pad, and Spock was waiting for them. "Captain, where is Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked.

"He's being held hostage," Jim said. "Jerah's demanding that we provide him a ship, or he's going to kill Bones."

Spock frowned. "Captain, it is against protocol…"

"I know that, but we can't stand here and let him kill Bones."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I can only think of one."

"Please share."

"We have thirty minutes to get this ready."

"We will work fast, Captain."

Within thirty minutes, Jim had a ship ready which they had collected in the last month. It was a space arrow that they had confiscated from a Ferengi who was, as usual, trying to sell something, and had stolen the ship anyway. However, the owner was deceased, so they kept the ship. Jim had a habit of keeping ships "just in case".

Jim piloted the ship down to the planet and landed right outside the opening of the rock formation. He exited the ship and stood outside the door. "Jerah!" he yelled. "Your ship is here!"

Jim heard an electronic beep, and the door opened. Jerah was standing there with Bones still wearing the accessories. "There's your ship," Jim said. "Now take those off him."

"We get to the ship first," Jerah replied. "Move aside, Captain. Stand there beside the wall."

Jim reluctantly moved and stood beside the wall. Bones looked at him as he passed by him. Jerah came out behind Bones and they moved toward the ship at Jerah's usual pace as he shoved Bones to make him walk faster. They stopped at the ship's boarding ramp, and Jerah grabbed Bones by the back of his neck. "In case you have any ideas about trying to stop me, I'm taking my insurance with me!" he said.

Jim took two steps toward them. "That wasn't the deal!" he yelled. "Let him go!"

"No way. As long as I have him…I have you."

"Take me instead!"

"Oh no, Captain. I want you to know what it's like to want to help someone and can't."

"Let him go!"

Jerah shoved Bones up the boarding ramp. Bones could do nothing but go because his hands were still clasped together in front of him. However, as he got to the top of the ramp, Bones suddenly whirled around with both his fists balled together and whammed Jerah in the side of the head. His effort was futile because Jerah grabbed his clasped hands before he could even put them down and Bones was once again trembling with an electric shock, only this time, it was stronger than the previous ones.

Jim ran toward the ship. "Stop!" he yelled.

"If you want him to live, you best stop, Captain!" Jerah said.

Jim stopped where he was, and Jerah ended the electric shock. Bones was unconscious now so Jerah dragged him into the ship and dropped him near the door and closed the boarding ramp. Jim stood there watching as the ship lifted off. He grabbed his communicator. "Scotty, beam me up," he said.

Jim appeared on the transporter pad, where Carol was waiting. "He's leaving the atmosphere," she said.

Jim nodded. "Let's get to the Bridge," he replied.

As Jim came onto the Bridge, Uhura was waiting for him. "Captain, we're being hailed," she said.

"On screen."

Jerah appeared on the screen, which was most of the crew's first time to see him. "Do not follow me, Captain," he said. "I will leave your doctor where you can find him. Do not tempt me."

"You were supposed to let him go!" Jim declared.

"If I did that, you would have no reason not to destroy me."

The transmission ended, and Jim watched as the ship went to warp. Spock walked over to Jim. "The plan is in place, Captain," he said.

"And highly dangerous," Jim replied.

"Yes, but it was the only way."

"We have to face the fact that Bones…" Jim could not even bring himself to say the words that Bones might not make it.

Spock did not like that thought either. He hoped the plan would work…


	10. Chapter 10

Bones woke up lying in the floor of the ship. He barely remembered being brought onto the ship. His vision was blurred and he thought he could hear his breathing far too well, and his heartbeat. His stomach was not happy either. He sat up just in time to avoid throwing up all over himself. He could not stop once he got started and thought he might just die.

While Bones was trying to keep himself sitting up, he saw a small compartment open up, and Solan was there. Bones swallowed down the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him. "Don't make him shock me again," he said, although he could barely hear himself.

Solan reached under Bones's shirt in the back and felt of the device that controlled the devices on his neck, wrists, and ankles. "Just hold still," he whispered as he took out the tool that Artemus Gordon had come up with at a moment's notice.

Bones was just about crying. "Hurry before he comes back," he said.

Solan was trying to keep his hands from shaking with adrenaline because of the tension. Korax came from the other compartment. Solan touched the tool to the device on Bones' back and the cuffs on his wrists became demagnetized. Next was the task of getting the device off. "Hold still," Solan said.

Bones stayed as still as he could, but he could not keep from groaning as that thing came out, but he tried to groan quietly. He could see toward the front of the ship and see that Jerah was still in the pilot's seat. When the device was detached, they were able to get the bracelets off. Korax grabbed Bones and shoved him into the compartment and closed the door.

Korax glared toward the front of the ship where Jerah was. "You can't just go up there and attack him," Solan said. "Remember, we have to short circuit his powers first."

"I remember," Korax replied.

"Just gotta hit the right place with this thing."

"And just what is that?"

"I don't know. You got any ideas?"

"Since he shot the electricity from his hands, it would seem that that would be the most likely place."

Solan considered that a moment. "Right." He looked down the narrow corridor toward the bridge, and could see that they were definitely at warp. He looked at Korax. "If this doesn't work…"

"We will improvise."

"I don't know how we'll do that, but okay."

Solan got the small blaster ready which would fire the short circuit device at their adversary. It only fired one shot at a time, and if he missed the right spot the first time, he would have to reload, and that took time. His trouble was that they had no information about this being, and did not know what the right spot was.

Solan moved into the narrow passage that went through the center of the ship to the bridge. Now, he was extremely vulnerable because there was nowhere to maneuver if Jerah decided to shoot an electrical pulse at him. Korax had stayed behind in the back area so that he could have a second chance to get Jerah. Bones opened the panel he was behind and came out. "Stay hidden," Korax whispered.

"There's no need for me to stay hidden," Bones replied. "If this doesn't go right, he's gonna know I'm still here."

Korax had to admit that was right, but he did not intend to let Jerah get that far. They turned their attention back to Solan who was creeping down the corridor. He finally stood up with his back against the wall opposite the side that Jerah was on. He aimed the small blaster at Jerah right at his hand.

Just as Solan was about to fire, Jerah turned his yellow eyes toward him. "Do you really believe you can take this ship from me?" he asked with his electronic sounding voice.

Solan did not hesitate but fired the tiny module at Jerah's hand, and it made contact. The reaction was more than what Solan had expected as it looked like an electrical pulse of yellow lightning spread all over Jerah's body. However, he stood up, his eyes glowing like suns now. Solan realized Jerah was not affected by the module like they thought he would have been, but rather, he was drawing power from the relay it had caused.

"Solan, run!" Bones yelled as he could see what Jerah was about to do.

Solan ran down the short corridor and got around the edge just in time as Jerah let go of the power surge that was now built up in his body. The surge was so powerful, it blew out the wall in the side of the corridor. Suddenly, warning lights began flashing, and beeping. As Solan saw the wires and other components fried in the now gaping wall, he knew what had happened to that other ship.

Bones did not know what they could do as he saw Jerah coming further down the corridor, and the ship suddenly shuddered to a stop. Not only were Jerah's eyes glowing, but even his hair seemed to be almost glowing like some fiber optic display, and he was angry. If his appearance was not enough to say so, he let out a yell of rage, his teeth glowing with the electrical charge as well.

Bones did not think he had ever been as scared, not even when they were in the hands of Klingons. Jerah came to the end of the corridor, and immediately looked to his right where Korax and Solan now were. Korax managed to avoid a blast from Jerah's palm. There was not much room to maneuver in the small space, but Solan also managed to avoid the blast.

Bones was trying to figure out a way to stop Jerah. They did not know what gave him his power, so it was hard to know what would stop it. He suddenly thought that even Jerah had to have air, and he thought if he could open the boarding ramp, Jerah would be sucked out…however, he, Solan, or Korax, or all three would be sucked out too. Whatever they were going to do, they had to do it fast, because Jerah was furious.

Bones made a decision and ran for the back of the ship. Solan and Korax realized with horror what Bones was about to do. "NO!" Solan yelled. But it was too late. He ran for the other side of the area and jumped into the compartment where he and Korax had hidden. Korax grabbed hold of a seatbelt strap, but he was watching Doctor McCoy.

Bones' hand shook slightly but he pressed the button anyway after he had done what he could to secure his own self. He had to override the safety to get the ship to lower the boarding ramp. When it lowered, there was a howl of soundless wind that almost felt like a giant hand grabbing him, and the temperature inside the ship dropped drastically.

Bones could hear nothing and he had frost on his hair before he saw Jerah fly out the back of the ship. Bones reached for the button to close the boarding ramp. He could see it but he could not seem to feel his hand or any other part of his body. He wondered if that was what euphoria was like because he did not seem to have any worries…but then he remembered his friends who were in that ship. He stretched to touch the button and finally reached it.

The boarding ramp closed and everything that had started floating in the ship fell to the floor. Bones was pelted by several pieces of equipment, and as the ship managed to recreate atmosphere in the ship, he could hear again. He also gasped for air for a moment.

Solan and Korax got over to Bones. "That was stupid!" Solan declared.

"I must agree," Korax said.

"It was the only way to get him out of here," Bones replied. He closed his eyes and let himself go into unconsciousness.

"Let's get him up," Solan said.

They untangled Bones from the tethers he had used to keep from being sucked out of the ship, and then got him up to a seat and strapped him in. Solan ran to the front of the ship, but everything was dead. "We're dead in space," he said. "We're just lucky the life support is still working." He rerouted all the power to the life support systems. He paused a moment to try and get his nerves to stop shaking.

Korax came up there and sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Are we certain that Jerah is dead?" he asked.

"No," Solan replied. "But at least he's not on this ship. Let's try to get in touch with the Enterprise."

Solan opened a channel. "Enterprise!" he said. "Come in, Enterprise."

A reply full of static came through, but they could tell it was Captain Kirk. "Solan," he said.

"Captain, we've taken over the ship, but we're dead in space!"

"Where's Jerah?"

"Uh, well, he has vacated the ship."

"Is he dead?"

"We assume he is. He was sucked out into space."

"We have to make sure."

"We can't do anything, Captain."

"We'll be there soon, Solan. Kirk out."

Solan looked at Korax. "We should look out there and see if he's floating anywhere," Solan said.

"I will look," Korax replied.

Korax left the Bridge and walked back to the other area of the ship so he could see out the viewports. He did not see Jerah floating out there anywhere, but he was sure he could not have floated away so far that they would not be able to see him. He looked out the other side and still did not see Jerah. How could anyone survive being sucked out into space? Then again, they knew nothing about this being, except what he had heard about the situation on Nervala IV. Korax figured that had been where Jerah was going. It had been eight years, and this would be the only time he could enter that planet. That was why he wanted a small ship.

Korax went back to the Bridge. "I do not see anything out there," he said. "This being wanted this ship because I believe he was going back to Nervala Four to seek revenge."

"Maybe. But could he survive being sucked into space?"

"There must have been a reason he was marooned on that planet."

"He looks like a human."

"That does not mean that he is."

"You think he's alive out there waiting for the Enterprise?"

Korax considered that. "I believe we must expect anything," he said. "With his ability to manipulate electricity, he may perhaps be able to keep from freezing."

Solan hailed the Enterprise again. "Captain, you should be careful when you get here," Solan said. "We don't know if Jerah is dead or not."

"We'll be watching," Jim replied. "We'll be at your location in approximately ten minutes."

"Yes sir."

Solan ended that transmission and then looked out the viewports himself. "Maybe he's just floating somewhere out of our sight," he said.

"Perhaps," Korax replied. He went over to Bones who was still sleeping. "Our friend will need medical care when we get back to the ship."

Solan nodded. "He was shocked too many times." He touched Bones' forehead. "Feels like he has fever now."

Bones opened his eyes but he did not move. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're still in the same place. The Enterprise will be here in a few minutes."

"I'm glad."

"You know, that was a pretty brave thing you did, but it was stupid."

"It got him off the ship, didn't it?"

"Yeah, and almost killed you."

Bones thought of the fact that he almost did not reach that button in time. "It was the only thing I could think of to do," he said. "He would have killed all of us."

"I do not believe he would have killed us," Korax said. "He would have been stranded here."

"He had to be alive," Solan declared. "He ate while we were in that cave."

"Yes, but his manipulation of electricity is not normal."

"Definitely not, but there must be some part of him that's normal if he eats."

"His eating could have been merely a show. I believe he absorbed power from the storm that passed over."

"Maybe we should go back to that planet and explore that cave more, find out what he had in there."

"That would be up to the captain, I presume."

"Yeah, but I think he might be a little curious himself."

After a few more minutes, the Enterprise arrived. They did not pick up any readings on anything out there in space. However, there would be no life signs from Jerah if he was out there dead. Jim could not help but remember how they had not picked up life signs from him the entire time they were on that planet either.

They brought the ship back onboard the Enterprise with a tractor beam since it was not damaged except for where Jerah had damaged it on the inside. Solan and Korax brought Bones off the ship. Jim was waiting for them at the end of the boarding ramp. "Bones, are you alright?" he asked.

Bones shook his head. "I guess I'll live," he said.

"Get him to the medical bay."

As they took Bones out of there, Jim and Spock looked at the ship they had back aboard but they did not see anything unusual on it. "Captain, do you believe Jerah has the ability to survive in the vacuum of space?" Spock asked.

"I think it's odd that we didn't see him floating out there anywhere," Jim replied.

"If he is aboard the Enterprise, we would not detect him since we were unable to detect him on the planet until he wanted to be detected."

"I want security in this…" Jim paused as he thought of something. "Spock, the suits we used to defeat the Nausicaan weapon…"

Spock considered that only a moment. "That is a good idea, Captain."

"How fast can you and Carol make more of those?"

"Not long since we already know the right formula."

"We need those for everyone in security."

"We will work fast."

Jim just stood there as Spock left the shuttle bay. What would they do if Jerah was on that ship? He could destroy the whole thing and make it inoperable. However, they could not let him take the ship, nor any other ship that was aboard it.

Jerah was, indeed, onboard the Enterprise. He stood watching Captain Kirk as he left the shuttle bay. He only had one more week to get to Nervala IV and do what he intended to do and then get back out. Its window of access only lasted for a month, and his time had been steadily running out before the Enterprise showed up. He would be on his way there now if not for Kirk's interference. They had proven to be more formidable than he had anticipated, but it was no matter. He would hold them hostage in their own ship.

Jim went to the Bridge. "Mister Sulu, are you picking up anything unusual aboard the ship?" he asked.

Sulu had been monitoring the scanners diligently. "No, Sir," he replied. "Nothing inside the ship…except where Solan said Jerah destroyed something inside that ship. It's like an energy reading."

Jim looked at what Sulu was talking about. "Residue?"

"That's what I would call it."

"Maybe we should analyze that. Maybe it would help us know more about our adversary. Watch closely, Mister Sulu, and if you see anything, let me know right away."

"Yes sir."

Jim looked at Scotty. "You have the Bridge, Mister Scott," he said.

Jim went into the turbo lift, and felt a slight twinge in his knee. He thought it was not completely like pain, but more like…he was not sure what to call it. But it felt weird. He did not have time to think about that right now, however. He had to get someone into that shuttle, and he thought he knew just the person who should be there. He took out his communicator. "Mister Gordon," he said.

"Gordon here," Artemus replied, feeling rather surprised that the captain was calling him.

"I want you to meet me at the shuttle bay."

"Yes sir."

When Jim arrived at the shuttle bay, Gordon was just entering, carrying a case with him. He stood up straight when he met up with Jim. "Captain," he said.

"At ease, Mister Gordon," Jim replied. "Follow me."

Gordon followed Jim into the space arrow. They had no trouble finding the area where Jerah had blasted the wall out of the corridor. "Mister Sulu says there is residue here," Jim said as he looked at the damage. "I want you to analyze it and find out why, and what it is."

"Yes sir," Gordon replied. He set his kit down and got to work. "You think we will learn more about him?"

"I'm hoping, Mister Gordon."

Jim looked out the back of the ship. He had security posted in the shuttle bay, but it did not keep him from being apprehensive. Jerah was a formidable foe to say the least. Not only did he have strange powers, but he was angry. All that together made him even worse.

Gordon got samples from the parts of the ship which had what looked like a glowing substance on it. Out of curiosity, he touched some of it, and got a small shock. He jerked his hand back.

"What happened?" Jim asked.

"It's still a live charge, Captain," Gordon replied in amazement.

Jim looked at the substance that looked like it still had electricity flowing through its tiny strands. "How can that be?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it."

Gordon put some of the substance into his analyzer and waited a few seconds until the results popped up. "Well?" Jim asked.

"Captain, it has traces of…DNA. It's almost like it's alive."

"You lost me. You mean the substance is alive?"

"I don't know, but I think Doctor McCoy should have a look at this."

"Good idea. Just take another sample and make sure we know more about it."

"Yes sir."

They left that ship and Jim went to see how Spock and the others were doing at getting the suits ready. "We will have enough for five security officers within the hour, Captain," Spock said.

"You should wear yours now, Jim," Carol said. "If he begins his attack on this ship, he will be after you."

"I realize…"

"Captain!" Sulu said over the intercom. "I'm…"

Just then, there was static, and then they heard another voice…"Hello, Captain Kirk," Jerah said. "You're very clever, but you will not win this battle."

"We won't help you!" Jim declared.

"You do not have to."

"Red Alert!" Jim yelled, and the ship became dark and the alarm began blaring through the ship. "Intruder on board! Do not approach this intruder! If you see him, stay away! Contact me or Mister Spock at once!"

Jim looked at Spock. "Captain, I believe it would be wise to shut down the ship's systems," Spock said. "Until we can find this individual."

"Is there really a way to find him if he doesn't want to be found?"

"Our Mister Gordon would be one to question about that."

Jim grabbed his communicator. "Mister Gordon!"

"Yes Captain," Gordon answered.

"I need you in the science lab, now!"

"I'm on my way, Sir!"

Carol gave Jim his suit. "Jim, get into this," she said.

"Fine."

Jim went into the next room and got into the suit that would protect him from electrical surges. He came back out, and Carol smiled at him. "I feel much better now," she said.

"You sure this will work?" Jim asked.

"Why wouldn't it?"

Artie arrived at the science lab. "Sorry it took me so long, Sir," he said. "I was delivering those samples to Doctor McCoy."

"That's alright," Jim replied. "Do you think you can rig us a way to detect him when he doesn't want us to?"

Artie considered that. "Well, I don't know. I haven't done much research yet."

"I want you to get busy on that right now."

"Can John McCoy help me?"

"Absolutely. Anyone you need. Just find us a way if there is one."

"Yes sir! We will work fast."

Artie hurried from the room. He was careful as he was hurrying down the corridors. He certainly did not want to run up on that Jerah. He could see that an image of Jerah was on display now so that everyone would know what he looked like. He grabbed his communicator. "John," he said.

"Yeah," John answered.

"The captain wants you to help me with something. Meet me at the electronics lab."

"I'm on my way."

John gave the navigation control over to someone else, and then hurried off the Bridge. He was rather nervous as he realized he was now in danger of running up on the intruder. He went to a weapons locker and got a phaser to take with him as he moved through the corridors, which were rather dark now with red lights streaming through them. He realized he had never actually done anything like this by himself, and he was not sure he liked it either. He aimed his phaser around each corner before he entered another corridor as he went. As he was about to go down the corridor where the medical bay was, he looked around the corner and Korax was standing there. John thought he might have jumped two feet.

"Relax, young one," Korax said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the electronics lab," John replied. "But I was considering visiting my brother first. I haven't had a chance to see him."

"I will accompany you."

"Thanks."

John thought maybe he felt a little less nervous with Korax going with him. They went into the medical bay where Leonard McCoy was lying on a medical bed. "Leo," John said as he walked over to him.

Bones looked at him. "I'll be alright," he said.

"I was scared, Leo."

"I think I was scared enough for both of us." Bones held out his hand and John grasped it. "Don't worry."

"I have to get to the electronics lab to help Artie."

"Go then. Don't worry about me."

John nodded. He looked at Korax. "Well, let's go," he said. They hurried back out into the corridor, and they made it all the way to the electronics lab where Artemus Gordon was already waiting. "What are we doing?" John asked.

"We're trying to make a device that can track down that…whatever it is," Artie replied. "I got some samples from the ship, and I'm thinking maybe we can manipulate the scanners to find that signature."

John looked at the readings that Artie had. "Wow," he said. "DNA?"

"Yeah. Weird, right?"

"To say the least."

Just as they were about to start working, all the lights in the ship went out. "Uh oh," Artie said.

Korax turned a wrist light on. "Is that all you can say?" he asked.

"Well, it's all I can think of right now."

Suddenly, Jerah's voice came over the intercom again. "Until you surrender a ship to me, your systems will be shut down one by one, Captain," he said. "And your crew will disappear one by one."

Jim was standing in a corridor hearing that threat, and Spock was with him. So far, only the lights had been shut off. "Captain, if he begins shutting down life support, the crew will be in grave danger," Spock said.

Jim went into an access tube and found a computer terminal. "Computer, execute Captain's plan: Alpha six, one, one, four, three. Authorization James Tiberius Kirk, four, two, nine, nine," he said.

All the systems in the ship began shutting down, and would be locked down until he activated them again, except for the com system. Even Jerah could not undo that authorization, and it would keep him from shutting down anything else. "Computer, route all systems through the emergency system."

Jerah's voice came over the intercom again. "Captain, do you really think I have to use your computers to shut down your systems?" he asked.

"That guy's really starting to get creepy," Jim said to Spock.

"If that means his behavior is quite disturbing, I must agree," Spock replied.

"What can we do to stop him?"

"Perhaps the scientists on Nervala Four would have some insight. If he came from there, they should know what happened. We should attempt to contact them now as their window of access will be closing."

"Right."

Jim took his communicator out. "Uhura."

"Yes, Captain," Uhura answered.

"I need you to send a message to Nervala Four. Ask them about this Jerah person. Find out everything they know about him."

"Yes sir."

"Do it fast."

Uhura attempted to send a message, but she could not get through. "Captain, I can't get a message out," she said.

"Well, so much for that idea," Jim said. "We're just gonna have to hunt him down."

Jim and Spock crawled out of the access tube and went to the Bridge. "Alright, everyone," Jim said. "If he wants to declare war on us, we'll give him just what he wants. We're gonna split into teams, and we're gonna find him. Pick up everyone you meet, give them a phaser, and I want everyone to report to the science lab for a suit like this one. Sulu, take two from here, and make your way to the science lab. Spock, take Uhura with you, and do the same thing. I'm going to the medical bay. Good luck, everyone…and be careful, this guy is very dangerous."

Jim watched them all leave the Bridge with determination on their faces. He hoped they would all return, but there was certainly not a guarantee…


	11. Chapter 11

Jim walked into the medical bay where Bones was standing ready, along with his staff. Andrea was also there with the baby. "What are we doing, Jim?" Bones asked.

"You're coming with me," Jim replied. "We have to get down to the science lab and get you one of these suits."

"What about everyone else?"

"They have to stay in here and keep this door sealed. Shoot first. Come on."

Bones looked at the others. "Just stay put," he said.

Jim and Bones left the medical bay. "Did you get a chance to look at those samples that Gordon brought you?" Jim asked.

"No," Bones replied. "I was barely back on my feet when the lights went out."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Mostly. I have a headache and I still feel like my nerves are buzzing a little but other than that, I'm alright."

"Let's get to the science lab."

They hurried down to the science lab, and Bones got into a suit that repelled the electrical charges. Jim gave him a large blaster rifle. "Now, we're going after this guy, and we're picking up teams as we go," Jim informed him. "Spock took a team and Sulu did as well."

"There's no way to track him at all?" Bones asked as he checked the light on his arm.

"No. That was what I was hoping we could find with those samples."

"I have to tell you, I don't like the idea of looking for this guy in the dark."

"I don't either, but we don't have a choice."

Jim looked at Carol. "Get anyone outfitted who comes in here," he said and kissed her. "And get into a suit yourself in case that maniac comes through here."

"You be careful," Carol replied.

Jim and Bones went out the door and almost ran into Solan. "Man, I'm glad I finally found someone," Solan said.

"Get in there and get a suit on," Jim said. "We have to get moving."

Solan went into the room and soon came out with one of the suits on, and he also had a blaster rifle. They started moving down the corridor then. "What if these blasters have no effect on that guy?" Bones asked.

"We'll have to figure out something else," Jim whispered. He came to another corridor and looked around the corner to his right while Solan looked to the left.

They ran to the right and moved around the next corner which led to Engineering. "You think he's down there?" Solan asked.

"It's the place where he can access everything," Jim replied. "Where else would he want to go?"

They moved into the corridor that led through the heart of Engineering. "Turn off the lights," Jim whispered.

They turned the lights off and could see nothing except the slight glow of the warp core. Jim looked around them, but he saw nothing that looked unusual except for the fact that everything was shut down…but then he saw something else. It looked like two glowing yellow points of light, but there was more. It was definitely Jerah.

Bones was looking as well. "Jim, I never saw anything like that," he said.

"That's almost what he looked like when he blew the wall out of that ship," Solan whispered. "When I shot him with that device, it was like he drew power from it."

"Well, let's hope he can't draw power from a laser blast."

Jim took out his communicator. "Spock," he said quietly.

"Yes, Captain," Spock answered.

"We found Jerah in Engineering. Solan, Bones, and I are going to see what we can do."

"We will be there shortly."

Jim ended the transmission, and he and his team moved closer to the area where Jerah was. He did not seem to be doing anything, but as they got closer, suddenly, he looked at them with his glowing yellow eyes. Then the eyes disappeared from sight, and there was a slight blur of light. Before they could react, Jerah tackled Jim.

Jim hit the floor, but he was not on his back long as Jerah jerked him up from the floor. He grabbed Jim by his wrists and let go an electrical charge, but it simply traveled around Jim's suit. Jim could see the surprise on Jerah's face, and he took advantage of it. He punched Jerah as hard as he could, knocking him to the floor.

Bones and Solan pointed their blaster rifles at him. "Don't move!" Bones yelled. He was not sure how a blaster would affect Jerah, but he had stopped when Jim pointed one at him on the planet.

Jim started to turn Jerah over to cuff his hands, but Jerah grabbed him by the wrist and jerked him over between him and the blaster rifles. While he had him there, he shot an electrical bolt at Bones which took out his blaster rifle. He then grabbed Jim by the head and slammed his faceplate down on the floor trying to break it, but it was not that easily broken.

Solan and Bones grabbed Jerah by his arm and managed to get him over onto his stomach. Jim got his knee into his back then and tried to pull his arms behind his back, but Jerah was not ready to give up yet. He managed to knock Jim off his back, and then tripped Bones and Solan at the same time. Jim jumped up and ran after Jerah as he was running fast down the next corridor. He stopped suddenly and waited for Bones and Solan. "Why are you stopping?" Bones asked.

"Water," Jim said. He looked at Bones. "If there's anything that doesn't go with electricity, it's water!"

"The water turbine!"

They all ran down the corridor and turned for a shortcut. Although the systems were all down, he could still manually override the water turbine, and when he saw that Jerah was about to step under it, he opened the water release valve and water poured out onto Jerah. Jim was sure it would not have been good for anyone to be there at that moment because it was definitely an electricity meets water moment and would have certainly electrocuted anyone who was in or near that water.

Jerah fell to the floor with electricity traveling over his body but he was unable to move now. Jim took Solan's blaster rifle, and he, Bones, and Solan walked slowly over to Jerah who looked at them as he was still having electrical impulses shake him. His face now looked burned. "You always destroy what you don't understand," Jerah said.

"You attacked us," Jim replied.

Jerah simply stared at him. "You should take a look, Captain." The yellow in his eyes seemed to fade and then there was nothing left but emerald green.

"You think he's dead?" Bones asked.

"Well, that would be your department," Jim replied.

"I don't have a tricorder with me. I was kinda in combat mode."

"Well, then, go get one."

"Right."

Jim and Solan stood there while they waited for Bones. "What do you think he meant?" Solan asked. "Take a look at what?"

"I don't know," Jim said. "It must have something to do with Nervala Four. What's going on down there?"

"There's only one more week in their window."

Jim considered that. He was not sure he wanted to go down to that planet and run the risk of being stranded there. "Maybe we should just report this to Starfleet and…stay out of it."

"I guess that's up to you, but if this guy came from Nervala Four: how did he get like this?"

"We'll let Bones figure that out."

Soon, Bones came back with a tricorder and scanned Jerah. He stood up and looked at Jim. "I don't know if he's dead or not," he said. "There's definitely something bizarre about this."

"You have to find out what," Jim replied. "Obviously, he's a humanoid and he's not supposed to have electricity running through him like that. Get him to the medical bay and do an autopsy."

Bones nodded. "You should get the systems running again."

"Right."

Jim went to a computer terminal and ended his captain's plan. Everything came back on except the lights. He did not know what Jerah had done to the lighting but they would just have to wait for Scotty to find out.

An hour later, they were still sitting still with no lights. "Mister Scott, can we move?" Jim asked.

"Yes, Captain," Scotty answered. "There are no lights, but the rest of the systems are working fine. He fried the circuits for the lights, Captain. I'm afraid we're going to be without lights for a while."

"But we can go to warp and all that. We just have to do it in the dark."

"Yes sir."

"Great. Get that warp drive ready then. We're not going to just sit here."

Jim sat down in the captain's chair. "Take us out of here, Mister Sulu," he said.

"Gladly," Sulu replied.

They were soon at warp, and Jim could not say he had ever been at warp with no lights on in the ship. It was a rather odd experience. "Take care of the Bridge, Mister Spock," he said. "I'll be back shortly."

Jim went down to the medical bay where Bones was still analyzing tissues and samples he had gotten from Jerah. "You found out anything yet?" Jim asked.

Bones looked at him. "I found out something when I first started this," he replied. "Have a look."

Jim looked into the high-powered microscope and could definitely see DNA strands…but they definitely did not look normal. "What is that?" he asked as he could see tiny sparks in the DNA.

"I don't know. The best I can tell is that somehow his DNA has been infused with electrical characteristics, not like the normal electrical impulses that flow over DNA, mind you. Normal electrical impulses on DNA are absorbed, or they would do damage. This is nothing like that. It's like the DNA is fused together by the electrical charges. I've never seen anything like this. Are they experimenting with DNA on that planet?"

"Are you telling me that his DNA had been changed somehow with electricity?"

"That's what I'm saying. That would explain why his eyes were glowing like that."

"What did he mean when he said I would know what it was like to want to help someone and couldn't?"

"Jim, it's too dangerous for you to go down to that planet. You don't know what they might do, and you could get stranded there. You told Starfleet, didn't you?"

"Yes. Uhura sent them a message."

"Good. Let that be it."

Jim looked at Bones. "Don't you wonder?" he asked.

"I do, but I know when we need to let someone else handle it. Jim, eight years is a long time."

"I realize that, Bones, but there's one week left in that window. If they're doing illegal experiments down there, someone needs to stop them."

"And that has to be us."

"Not necessarily, but we're close."

"What do we do if you get stranded down there? We can't sit around here and wait for you for eight years."

"How do you know I would get stranded?"

"Because I know you."

"I didn't say I was going so just relax."

Bones went back to his work as Jim left the medical bay. He knew once Jim had something in his mind, he could not just let it go. He had to wonder what was going on at Nervala IV. This was the time that one could get to the planet, and then it would be closed again for another eight years. A lot could happen in eight years, and there was no escape. He stopped what he was doing and thought about that. He knew something had happened to Jerah, and then he was stranded on another planet…and he was angry.

Jim went back to the Bridge and began looking through all the data that had been entered about Jerah and what they knew. He had been the victim of something that he did not voluntarily become a part of. He had either been forced into it or coerced. Either way, it was not right, and Jim wanted to do something about that to stop this from happening to anyone else. He would talk to Admiral Winston about it himself when he answered. He would have to answer…this was too serious.

After two days, the Enterprise came out of warp at Nervala IV. Jim sat in his chair and watched the planet a moment. He could see ships going to the planet, and some coming from it. It did not appear that anything unusual was going on there, but he could not believe nothing was going on that should not be. "Captain, we're being hailed," Uhura said, interrupting his thoughts.

"On screen," Jim replied.

A human appeared on the screen who had emerald green eyes much like Jerah's had been when they were no longer yellow. "Greetings," he said.

"Greetings," Jim replied. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise."

"I'm Kyle Brandon, the administrator of Nervala Four. What brings you to our planet?"

Jim considered how he wanted to answer that. "We encountered a being on Argus Ten who said he came from this planet…"

"Jerah." The look on Brandon's face was enough to let them know he knew exactly who they were talking about.

"What happened to him? He was definitely not normal."

"Was?"

"He's dead. He attacked us and…"

"I'm afraid I cannot discuss that matter with you, Captain. If Jerah is dead, then you are fortunate."

"But we want to know how he got like that. Are you doing experiments there?"

"What we do here is not your concern, Captain Kirk. If you have no business here, you may just leave. We only have four more days to our window, and I must attend to serious business."

"Well, we could use some supplies if you can spare them."

"What sort of supplies?"

"I'll send you a list."

"You can bring a shuttle down, Captain, but I must warn you, if you go sneaking around where you don't belong, you will only find trouble."

"Thanks for the warning."

Jim ended that transmission, and looked at Spock who was standing beside him. "I assume you intend to ignore that warning," Spock said.

"Why, that wouldn't be polite of a _captain_ to ignore that, now would it?"

"I do not believe so."

"Get a list together and have it delivered to me in the shuttle bay," Jim said as he stood up.

"Jim, may I remind you that the access window to this planet closes in four days."

"I know."

"I will get the list together."

Jim left the Bridge and went to his quarters to change into something different. Carol was there. "You're going down there to snoop around," she said.

"Not at all, Dear," Jim replied. He decided he would just wear his blue uniform that he wore on away missions at times.

"Perhaps you should wear your suit to repel electrical charges."

"I wouldn't want to look suspicious. Solan can wear his."

"You're going to send Solan out into that place to snoop?"

"He's the best snooper we have."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No, but I will."

"Who else are you taking with you?" Carol asked.

"Korax. He's pretty intimidating."

"You think he'll keep the attention off the fact that you brought a sneak down to the planet?"

"I hope."

"Be careful. I don't want to have to be without you for eight years."

Jim stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her then. He thought that would be unbearable. "I'm not going to get trapped there," he said.

"And suppose they find out about Solan?"

"I don't think they will."

Jim finished dressing and Carol went with him to find Solan. "Solan," he said into his communicator.

"Yes sir," Solan answered.

"I want you to meet me in the shuttle bay. You're on this away mission with me, and Korax too. Oh, and Solan, wear your electro-suit."

"My what?"

"You know, that suit that repels electrical charges."

"OH."

"I thought I would give it a name."

"I'll be ready."

Solan wondered what he was about to get into but he went and got into his suit. He met Jim and Korax in the shuttle bay where they would be boarding a shuttle to go down to the planet under the guise of picking up supplies. Jim figured Kyle Brandon would be suspicious, but he would not be expecting Solan, who was wearing the suit that would hide him from all scanners. It was a very handy piece of equipment to have around.

"Remember to just wait until we get him away from the ship," Jim said. "Don't stay in there too long but see what you can find out."

"I'll do it," Solan replied. He had been in plenty of places sneaking around and finding out information, especially since he had been onboard the Enterprise. He always went to find information for the captain when they went to a strange planet. He liked investigating and "sneaking" around.

Jim landed the shuttle in the specified place and he and Korax walked down the boarding ramp with their list of supplies. Brandon met them there as he was the administrator of the place. "Welcome, Captain Kirk," he said.

"Thank you," Jim replied. "Here's our list of supplies we need."

Brandon looked at Korax a moment, but he took the list. "The two of you will abide by the rules, I assume," he said.

"Of course. It's okay if we just look around, right?"

"Do not go into any restricted areas."

Jim nodded and watched Brandon walk away. He and Korax stood at the back of the ship for a few more moments, and then he pressed a button on his communicator that let Solan know he could come out. Solan exited the ship and sneaked around the back of some crates there in the supply warehouse. He wondered how many times he had sneaked around in a place like this one. He came around to the side of the area, and made sure his suit was activated to hide him from scanners. He was not sure that would be enough to hide him, because his suit did not look exactly normal. It was certain that no one else around there was wearing anything like it. However, he was also wearing a long, brown robe with a hood and he would use it if he got out into the public.

Jim watched Solan disappear around the corner, so he decided he and Korax would do something to keep anyone from looking anywhere else for someone who did not belong. They walked over to the exit of the warehouse which led out into a world that was rather unexpected. Jim had thought it would not have many inhabitants, but the city was busy with traffic. How would they ever find anything there?

Jim looked at Korax. "Well, where do you think they would hide an experiment?" Jim asked.

"It would seem that they would not care much for hiding it since there is only access to this planet for a month every eight years," Korax replied.

"You think they have the people here scared?"

"There is only one way to find out."

Jim looked up at the yellowish sky as they walked further out from the warehouse. The inhabitants had flying transports as well as those that moved on the ground. He had to wonder if any of them ever wanted to leave this planet, but none of these seemed to care about leaving. They walked on down to the street and began walking along the sidewalk so that they could observe people who were there. None of the people there seemed to look at anyone around them, but simply walked on keeping their eyes down. Jim thought they should at least be curious about two strangers walking down the street.

Jim decided he would try and make conversation with someone. A young woman was passing by them, and she was wearing a brown robe of some sort, and it looked rather tattered. "Excuse me," Jim said.

The woman gasped as she was completely startled. Her light blue eyes showed how afraid she was too. "I didn't mean to startle you," Jim said.

"I don't have time to talk," the woman said and walked on rapidly.

Jim watched her a moment and then turned back the way he and Korax were walking. "Do you notice that buzzing sound?" Korax asked.

"Yeah," Jim replied. "You know what it is?"

"I do not, but it seems to be everywhere."

"There's obviously something going on here."

Just as Jim was passing by a passageway between two buildings, someone grabbed his arm and jerked him into the alley. They would have had an angry Klingon on them except that they let go of Jim and put their hands up. "Wait," Jim said to Korax who was just about to grab the one who had grabbed Jim. He looked at the person who was cowering beside the wall. He was also wearing a robe with a hood on it, but when he looked at Jim, he had those yellow eyes like Jerah had. "Who are you?"

"The question is: what are you doing on this planet?" the other asked. "I am Helek. You do not want to be stranded on this planet."

"What's going on here?"

"We cannot talk here. Do you have a ship?"

"Uh, why don't you tell me more about yourself before we discuss that. Why are your eyes yellow?"

"It is the experiments. You do not know of them?"

"No. Why don't you tell me?"

"Not unless you help me escape this planet."

"You mean you can't leave?"

"I cannot talk to you more now. Do you have a ship?"

Jim looked at Korax who simply waited for him to make a decision. "We have a ship," Jim said. "But we cannot take you on it until we find out more about what's going on here."

"I can meet you at your ship. It must be tonight."

"Well, we're in hangar twelve. Why can't you talk here?"

"You do not want to know, and I would not go any further if I were you. Go back to your ship unless you want to be stranded here forever."

"Why is anyone stranded here? There are ships going in and out of here."

"They are not those who live here. You do not understand."

"I would if you'd tell me."

"I will tell you later."

Jim figured they were not going to get anything else because the man ran down the alley. Jim and Korax went back out the way they came in. "Maybe we should go back to the ship," Jim said. "I sure don't want to get stranded here."

"What is so fearful in this city?" Korax asked. "This planet is supposed to be a peaceful research post if I have heard correctly."

Jim nodded. "It is, but apparently, it's not."

"Do you intend to take his advice and go back to the ship?"

"I don't think so. We need to give Solan time to find out something. If they're watching us, he'll have more chance of not being discovered."

"You hope."

"Korax, are you being pessimistic?"

"Perhaps I have spent too much time around Doctor McCoy."

Jim could not help but smile at that remark. They walked out of the alley and he took out his communicator. "Mister Spock," he said.

"Yes, Captain," Spock answered.

"Just making sure we still have contact with the ship."

"You are coming in loud and clear."

"The sun is shining down here, but it seems to be getting dimmer all the time."

Spock was silent a moment. He knew that Jim meant the situation was bleaker than they thought. "It will probably get dark very quickly."

"The more I talk, the more I think people are listening," Jim said.

Spock knew that meant that Jim thought they were being monitored. "Have you talked with the officials?"

"Not much. We're waiting for the supplies to be loaded."

"Remember, Captain, there are only four more days."

"I remember. We should be out of here by tomorrow anyway. Kirk out."

Spock was sitting in the captain's chair. Sulu looked around at him. "He thinks people are listening?" Sulu asked.

Spock nodded. "And the situation is worse than we thought," he replied.

"What kind of danger is Solan in?"

"Hopefully he is as stealthy as we believe he is."

"What do you think they're doing down there?"

"I wish we could have talked more with Jerah, but he did not give us much choice when he attacked the ship."

"Why couldn't he just tell us?"

"He was very angry, and saw everyone as an enemy."

Just then, Doctor McCoy said, "Spock."

"Yes, Doctor," Spock answered.

"You better get down here. I just found something you're going to want to see."

"I will be there shortly."

Spock looked at Sulu. "You have the Bridge, Mister Sulu."

As Spock was going down the corridor toward the medical bay, his communicator whistled. "Yes," he answered.

"Mister Spock, I think I have finally repaired the relays to the lights," Scotty said. "I'm ready to try them."

"Go ahead, Mister Scott."

Spock stood still and waited a moment, and suddenly, the lights came on throughout the ship, and it was rather dazzling for a moment. "I believe they are working, Mister Scott," Spock said. "Nice work."

"Thank you, Sir," Scotty replied. "I'm going to secure this now that it's repaired."

Spock went on to the medical bay where Bones was waiting for him. "What have you found, Doctor?" he asked.

"You know that unusual DNA we found?" Bones asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I've been analyzing it further. They've been playing with DNA alright, Spock. It wasn't just Jerah's DNA, but it seemed like other DNA was infused with it."

"Clarify."

"You ever heard of a Capellan power-cat?"

Spock frowned, and then looked at Bones. "That would explain a great deal," he said.

"Yeah, and if he came from this planet…"

"I must warn the captain."


	12. Chapter 12

Solan crept into a back alley where everything seemed damp. He had to wonder if they had had a torrential rain here. He knew if he could find out anything, it would not be right out in the middle of town. It was in the dark corners of the universe where one found information about deep secrets. He did not mind creeping into the dark corners of the universe…most of the time. He was wearing a robe to cover up his suit, and put the hood up to hide the fact that he had a helmet over his head as well. He looked around him as he walked, and finally came upon someone in the alley. The person looked at Solan. Solan could not help but notice that this individual had yellow eyes like Jerah had.

"Hey," Solan said. "Who are you?"

"You are not from this planet," the being said.

"Are you?"

"Why do you ask questions?"

"Because I want answers. Show me where I can find answers to what's going on here."

"You do not want to find the answers you are looking for. Are you from the ship?"

Solan frowned at that question. "What ship?"

"The one that is here for supplies…but I do not believe that is the true reason."

"You're very observant. Have you met up with my captain?"

"You do not want to be caught here. It would be wise of you to go back to your ship. You will disappear if you do not."

"What do you mean?"

"You would be a great experiment, and there would be no way for your people to retrieve you or prove that you have been captured…only that you would be trapped on this world for eight years. Go back to your ship. I am meeting your captain there tonight."

Solan was not sure what to do. "Is there some sort of surveillance on this world?" he asked.

"Yeah. Don't you hear it?"

Solan could definitely hear a buzzing sound. "That buzzing sound?"

"Right."

"What's your name?"

"Helek."

"You know someone named Jerah?"

Helek's eyes seemed to swirl with that question. "You have met him?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," Solan answered. "He had been stranded on Argus Ten for a long time."

Helek seemed surprised by that. "He was stranded?"

"Yeah."

"How did you find him? Is he here now?"

"No. He's dead."

Helek's eyes swirled even more than before. "How did he die?" he asked.

Solan was getting the feeling that this individual knew exactly who Jerah was. "He attacked our ship," he said honestly. "We tried to help him but he held one of our people hostage, and then he attacked our ship."

"And you killed him," Helek said quietly. "You did not take the time to find out why he was so desperate to get here."

"We tried. He wouldn't tell us anything."

"He was my brother. He had escaped to try and find help while the window was open, and promised that he would return. They must have pursued him. You said he was stranded?"

"Yeah. He was on this planet and wanted us to help him fix his ship. I tried, but it was too messed up, and then he threatened one of our crew to force our captain to give him a ship. All he had to do was ask Captain Kirk, and tell him what was going on. Instead, he became a hostile threat. The captain's first priority is to his ship and his crew, and when someone threatens that, he will use deadly force if necessary."

"And Jerah did not succeed at finding help."

"Yes. There is help here now, if you will talk to Captain Kirk and tell him what's going on here. Your brother could have had all the help he needed, because the captain is very concerned about what's going on here."

"Why could he not simply capture Jerah and let him explain?"

"We tried. He had already shut down one system in our ship, and would have destroyed the whole ship. He wouldn't give us a chance to talk to him, and he had us on the planet for two days while a storm passed over. He wouldn't talk to us. He only listened to find out what he wanted to know."

"He had become bitter. He thought he had failed."

Helek looked up. "You should go back to your ship," he said. "If we remain here, we will be discovered."

"You can hide from the surveillance?"

"I can."

"They can't detect me. My suit prevents it."

"I will meet you at your ship."

"Show me where the facility is where these experiments are going on."

Helek looked at Solan. "If I take you there, you may never escape," he said. "Your suit will not be sufficient to protect you. Not only are they creating unheard of technology and…other creations, but they are selling it. You see the traffic going in and out of this world."

"They're experimenting with DNA, aren't they?" Solan asked. "Our doctor discovered something…"

"You must go."

"Show me where the facility is."

"I cannot."

"Is it in this city?"

"No. It is outside the city to the south, and is underground."

"How far underground?"

"Many kilometers. Go back to your ship and wait for me."

Solan finally nodded. "Fine. You said you met my captain. Did you tell him the same thing?"

"Yes. He agreed."

"Alright."

Solan watched Helek disappear into the next alley, but he turned and went back to the hangar where the ship was. He made his way back to the ship the same way he had gotten out of the hangar. Jim and Korax were already there.

"Did you find anything?" Jim asked.

"I found a very interesting being out there, but according to him, you had found him too," Solan replied.

"Helek."

"Yeah. Did he tell you Jerah was his brother?"

Jim frowned. "No."

"Captain, I think we have really stepped in some deep trouble this time."

"I agree. You should hear what Bones found."

"What?"

"You ever heard of a Capellan power-cat?"

Solan's mouth dropped open slightly. "Yeah. Why?"

"Just think about that, and think about this DNA experiment they're doing on this planet."

"You mean, they're experimenting with human DNA and…"

"Shocking, isn't it?"

Solan rolled his eyes at that pun. "Please, spare me. I thought I wouldn't have to hear that without Doctor McCoy along."

"I just had to put that in there."

"And Jerah escaped to find help."

Jim nodded. "They must have chased him to that planet and stranded him there. I guess they knew how to defeat him."

"Or they had something else that could defeat him."

"I think we have all the evidence we need."

"Captain, I think we should get out of here. I sure don't want to be here when that window closes."

"All this would explain all the fear around here."

"Everyone's being monitored. Did you hear that buzzing sound?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"There are no private conversations on this planet," Solan said. "And who knows if this one is just because we're on this ship."

Just then, they heard someone coming up the boarding ramp. It was Kyle Brandon and he had three armed guards with him. "What are you doing boarding our ship?" Jim asked.

"You are under arrest, Captain, and your spy as well," Brandon replied. "It is useless for you to resist."

"Under arrest for what?"

"You have come onto our planet with one whom you did not disclose, and he went into the city without permission."

"What? We only went into the city because you said we could."

"But you sent this one, who is wearing a suit that is undetectable to our scanners. You have deceived us, and how do we know there are not others?"

Jim pressed a button on his communicator, which let Spock know that they needed an emergency transport. The blue light beside Spock began flashing. "Mister Scott, transport the captain, Solan, and Korax at once," he said.

Scotty ran to the transporter controls and scanned for the captain and the others. He initiated the transport, and soon the three appeared on the transporter pad. Jim looked at Korax and Solan. "You two alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Solan answered.

"We have to report this to Starfleet."

Jim hurried to the Bridge. "Uhura, get a message to Admiral Winston, and make it urgent!" he said.

"Captain, there are two ships coming up from the planet," Sulu said. "And they're coming toward us."

"Shields up! Red alert!"

"Captain, we're being hailed," Uhura said.

Jim looked at the screen as Kyle Brandon appeared. "Prepare to be boarded," he said.

"Forget it!" Jim replied. "End transmission! Fire at will!"

The two ships went into defensive mode immediately, and could evade most of the fire from the Enterprise, but Sulu managed to get some shots to hit the mark. "Captain, they have some sort of shielding that our weapons can't penetrate," he said.

Just then, a shot from one of the ships rocked the Enterprise, and the ship shuddered. "Captain! That shot had some sort of electronic burst and it's effecting the shields," Sulu said.

"Can you compensate?" Jim asked.

"I'm trying."

"Mister Gordon, can you change the shield frequency?" Jim asked over the intercom.

"I'm working on it now, Sir," Gordon replied.

Another shot rocked the Enterprise bad enough that Jim almost fell off his feet. "Fire a torpedo!" he yelled.

The proton torpedo hit the first of the ships and exploded in a brilliantly bright flash of light, and although the ship was clearly damaged, it was not destroyed, nor was its pilot discouraged.

"Evade!" Jim yelled.

Sulu was doing exactly that, but the Enterprise was a large ship and was not near as maneuverable as the smaller ships that were attacking them. He barely avoided the next shot by turning the Enterprise at an impossible angle for a ship that large. "Captain, we're outmaneuvered," he said.

"If we are hit with another of those blasts, it could take out the shields and make us vulnerable," Spock said. "The shields of those ships are not graviton like the Enterprise. They are of a different frequency."

"Like what?"

"I am not certain."

Jim did not want to leave the planet, but he did not see that they had a choice. "Mister Sulu, take us to warp," he said.

Sulu turned the ship and they blasted to warp within seconds. Everyone was silent for several seconds. "What kind of shields did they have?" Jim asked.

"According to our readings, they seem to be of the same frequency and makeup as the samples that we have analyzed from Jerah," Spock said.

Jim was dumbfounded for a moment. "Wait. Are you saying their shields are made up of some sort of living substance?"

"Yes, Captain."

"What kind of bazaar experiments are they doing on that planet?"

"It seems they are far less ethical than the Federation."

"Uhura, let me know as soon as you get a reply from Admiral Winston. Send him another message and let him know that we had to leave the planet."

Jim sat down in his chair. "I hate that we had to leave Helek there," he said.

"We also lost the ship that you took down to the planet," Spock replied.

"Yeah. Don't remind me. We may never find out what's really going on down there. Anyone who's there will be trapped there when the four days are over. They're monitoring everything everyone is doing down there, and the people are scared out of their minds. Helek knows what's happening, and we have a pretty good idea."

"That we do, but it is unclear as to what we can do to stop it without being trapped on the planet ourselves."

"I just have to wait for Admiral Winston to reply."

"In the meantime, we can analyze the signature from the weapon they used, and repair our shields."

"Yeah. Go ahead and get that started."

Jim just sat there thinking about Helek. He would think they had abandoned him as well. He wished he knew some way to contact him…but what good would it do? In four days, he would be trapped on that planet again for eight more years. Jim was not sure what it did to a person to think they had no hope at all, but he was sure that was how Helek felt, and he now understood why Jerah had been so hostile and angry. He only wished they could have solved that problem in a different way.

After thirty minutes at warp, they stopped at a small moon that was far enough from Nervala IV that they could not be detected. Jim could not just sit on the Bridge. He was anxious to find out what was really going on in this situation. However, after about thirty more minutes, another ship dropped out of warp. "Captain, a ship just dropped out of warp," Sulu said.

"Shields up!" Jim replied and ran for the Bridge. Sulu vacated his chair as he arrived at the Bridge. "Is it one of the ships from Nervala Four?"

"No, Sir. It's the ship you left there." Sulu looked at Jim. "And we're being hailed."

"On screen, Uhura," Jim said.

Helek's face appeared on the screen. "Captain Kirk," he said.

"How did you…"

"Captain, they will find you here. May I come aboard your ship?"

Jim had to think about that. "We have no choice but to detain you until we figure out what's happening here," he said.

"I will gladly go with you, Captain, and I have also brought my sister and mother."

"Just give us a minute. We'll bring you aboard."

The transmission ended. "Are you detecting anyone else on that ship?" Jim asked.

"No one but those three," Sulu answered.

"Lock onto it with a tractor beam and bring them aboard."

Sulu did that and Helek was soon aboard the Enterprise along with his sister and mother. Jim had plenty of security in the shuttle bay and they were clothed in their "electro suits" as Jim had dubbed them, and he was also dressed in one because Carol had insisted since he was the captain of the ship.

Helek stared at Jim with his yellow eyes. "You do not trust me, Captain?" he asked.

"I don't know yet," Jim replied.

"I advise you to move your ship away from here. You are in danger."

Jim only hesitated a moment and then took out his communicator. "Mister Sulu, take us away from here at highest warp," he said.

"Yes sir," Sulu replied. "Any particular direction?"

"Away from Nervala Four."

"Yes sir."

Jim knew when the ship went to warp. "Now, we're away," he said. "We're gonna escort you to the brig, and you'll be cleared by our doctor before you're taken anywhere else in this ship."

"Even my mother and sister?" Helek asked.

Jim looked at the two women who had come from the ship, and he recognized the younger one as the woman he had met on the street. "I believe I've met your sister," he said.

"She was not part of the experiments…yet."

"Well, if you'll come with us."

Jim stopped to talk to Spock. "I want every inch of that ship gone over," he said.

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied.

Jim led the three guests and a troop of security officers to the brig, and they were confined behind shields. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but you surely understand our concern," he said. "If you need anything, you need only to ask."

Just then, Bones walked in. He stood a moment and looked at Helek, and then at Jim. Jim thought he looked rather nervous about this examination, and he could understand why. Bones had gotten a full dose of what Jerah could do, but he went on over to the prison cell and pulled the access device over. It was the only point of access to the prison cell when the shield was closed.

"Put your arm through that hole," Bones said. "Is it possible for me to take a blood sample from you?"

"Yes," Helek replied. "However, it will not be like a normal blood sample."

"I can imagine."

Helek stuck his arm through the hole and Bones took a sample. He and Jim were both surprised at the sample. It was not like normal human blood, but it looked very much like it was electrified. "How did they do this to you?" Bones asked.

"Through many experiments," Helek replied. "Once you are chosen, you do not leave until you are useless."

"They mixed your DNA with a Capellan power-cat?"

"You have done your work, Doctor."

"Answer the question."

"Bones," Jim interrupted, not wanting him to be so harsh with Helek. After all, he had shown no aggression toward them.

"They thought to make us their slaves," Helek said. "But Jerah would be no one's slave. He escaped, and took me with him eight years ago. He was able to get to a ship, but I was not able to get my sister and mother to the ship, so they have been living in fear for this entire time. I have been hunted, but I can hide from their scanners. That is why they were so cautious when you came to the planet. You must have asked about Jerah."

"I did," Jim replied. "I guess that was a mistake."

"It was. There are many who come to the planet to buy research secrets and formulas. The scientists are getting rich off the sacrifice of their own people. The reason Jerah did not trust you is because the Federation has been involved."

"Not in something like this."

"I am afraid you do not know your federation as well as you think."

Jim scowled at that. He could not help but remember Khan. He had been an experiment gone wrong. He would never have thought the Federation was involved in that either, but it had been.

Bones looked at Jim. "He doesn't appear to be sick in any way," he said. "Except for his altered DNA."

He went on over to the next who was the sister. She looked up at him with her light blue eyes and he could see the fear. "You needn't be afraid of me," Bones said. He scanned her and then also took a blood sample from her. "She's clean too."

Last was Helek's mother, who was, of course, older than Helek. She had emerald green eyes much like Jerah's had been after he died. "You killed my son," she said.

"I didn't," Bones replied. He was in no mood to talk to anyone about that after what he had been through. He wondered just what they thought they would do if someone was shocking them and shooting electric charges at them. He scanned her and then took a blood sample. He looked at Jim. "I'm done."

Jim watched Bones as he left the room and then looked at the three "guests". He was not sure what to do with them. He did not think he wanted Helek roaming through the ship whether he was acting hostile or not. He hated to keep the young woman in the brig because she seemed genuinely terrified. "I think you know why we have to keep you confined," he said.

"I understand why you keep me confined," Helek replied. "I don't see why you keep them confined."

"It's only for caution." Jim walked over to the two women. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Neither of them answered, so Jim looked at Helek. "If they don't tell me what they want, I can't help them," he said.

"Mother, talk to him," Helek said. "He wants to help us."

"How can you be sure?" the woman asked.

"Because I talked with him."

She looked at Jim. "I am Jekoliah," she said. "I am not certain that I trust you. You killed my son."

Jim was sure his mother would feel the same way if someone killed him. "I don't know how to explain it to you except that he attacked us," he said. "I actually didn't know it would kill him when I…" He did not want to actually tell her how he died. "I couldn't let him tear up my ship. He wouldn't stop."

Jekoliah just looked at him a moment. "He was angry. No one would help us, and the many others who are held captive on that miserable world."

"How do you know? Who did you ask?"

"No one will go against them. They are too afraid that their children will be killed or taken for the experiments."

"But you never asked anyone from offworld?"

"They are there to make money. They do not care how the money is made."

"Well, the window is only open for four more days. Unless we know where we're going and what we're looking for, we can't go down there, or we'll end up stranded there for eight years. I wish we had known."

"Now you know why Jerah was so desperate."

"I do, but it doesn't change the facts. He kidnapped our doctor and was shocking him, and took him with him when he fled. I have to go and figure out what to do next."

Jim turned and left the brig. He was deeply troubled about this situation, and they had not heard from Admiral Winston yet. However, before he got to the Bridge, Uhura called him. "Captain, we're receiving a transmission from Admiral Winston," she said.

"Good. Send it to my quarters."

Jim went to his quarters and turned on the communication screen. "Captain Kirk," Winston said.

"Admiral," Jim replied. "Sir, we have discovered a big problem."

"I got your message. You have more news?"

"I do."

Jim explained to the admiral what had happened on Nervala IV, about Jerah, Helek, and everything that happened, and what they had discovered. Admiral Winston was silent for several seconds. "It's too dangerous for you to go in there," Winston said. "You could be trapped there for eight years."

"I realize that, Sir, but are we really going to do nothing?" Jim asked.

"With the window time ending so soon, it would be very difficult to accomplish what we want to accomplish without someone being trapped there and being unable to know what was happening for eight years."

"Why has no one suspected anything until now?"

"We don't have much dealing with Nervala Four. It's simply a research station, or that's what it's supposed to be. We may have to wait the eight years and then have a whole month to do something about this."

Jim frowned. "I don't want to be trapped there, but we could try and get out before it closed," he said.

"I understand your concern, but four days isn't long, Kirk."

"I understand, but we could leave whether we've accomplished what we wanted to or not. We could go by transporter."

"Kirk, if you go, you won't have any help for eight years. You should think long about that before you put yourself or any of your crew in that position."

"So, you're not telling me no?"

"You're the only one out there, Kirk. If you can do something, do it, but don't risk getting stuck there."

"Yes sir."

"I'm not ordering you. If you go, you're on your own."

"Yes sir."

"Winston out."

Jim turned off the communicator and just sat down on his bed. The admiral was actually leaving it up to him to do something to help the people on Nervala Four. He supposed there was a first time for everything. He would have to discuss this with Spock and the others. They would have to make a plan with information that Helek and the other two could give them…and that might not even be good enough.


	13. Chapter 13

Jim talked everything out with Helek, and had let him and his sister and mother out of the brig, and gave them guest quarters, but they were still guarded. He could not just let them roam the ship without an escort.

Bones knew what Jim was planning to do, and he did not want him to do it. It was too dangerous and he could not be stranded on that planet for eight years. He would get Spock and find a way to keep Jim from going down there. He went to the Bridge where Spock was now, because Jim was doing other things. "Spock, I need to talk to you," Bones said.

"About what?" Spock asked.

"I want to discuss something with you that I don't want anyone else to hear."

"We can meet for lunch if you like."

"Fine. I'll meet you at the mess hall at twelve."

"I will be there."

Bones went to where Jim was in the science lab. "Jim, I want to talk to you," he said.

"I'm kinda busy, Bones," Jim replied. "Is it about the samples?"

"No. It's about you going down to that planet."

"We can talk about that later."

"Jim, I want to talk to you now."

"Bones, I already know all the risks involved."

"Do you? If you're stranded down there for eight years, do you realize your son is not going to see you or hear from you all that time? You wouldn't even know him by the time you got off that rock."

Jim looked at him then. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"Let me go. I'm the doctor. Korax can go with me. I don't have a wife and child, Jim. Korax can help me."

"I don't want you stranded there either."

"It would be better if it was me than you."

"How so?"

"I just got through telling you! Don't stand there and tell me that Carol isn't upset about you going to this planet to solve this crime!"

Jim thought upset was a severe understatement. "She's not speaking to me this morning," he said.

"I don't blame her!" Bones replied. "You can't do this! Let us do it. If we're stranded there, you can come and get us in eight years."

Jim knew Bones meant every word he was saying. "Bones, do you realize how long that is? Besides, I don't intend for anyone to get stranded there."

"But there is a chance, and you know it. You can't ignore it!"

"I'm not going to listen to lectures from you or anyone else. I have to figure out some way of stopping this within the next few days, and we're almost down to three."

"That's why you can't do this. You need to think about your family instead of letting your curiosity get the best of you."

"It's not curiosity! We're not going to do nothing when we might be able to help them. Helek told us where the research is done. We can get in there."

"Jim, it's too dangerous."

"But, yet, you want me to let you go."

"It's not the same thing!"

"We'll discuss this later. That's an order."

Bones glared at him slightly. He only used that tone when he wanted the conversation to end right at that moment. He left the science lab and went back to the medical bay. He paced back and forth a few times, and then thought of Andrea. They had talked briefly after their ordeal. They had not had much time to talk to each other, but he supposed he could go and talk to her now since he was doing nothing.

Andrea did not have Alex with her when Bones arrived because he was with his mother. "Come right in," she said as she opened the door.

Bones went in and just stood there. Andrea walked over in front of him. "What are you worried about now?" she asked.

He thought about how he wanted to answer that question. "What am I always worried about?" he asked.

"Never the same things."

Bones looked at her. "It usually involves Jim though."

"You're worried about this mission."

"I sure am. He can't go down there and risk being stranded there for eight years away from his child and wife."

"Leonard, are you wanting to take his place?"

Bones looked at her. "Andrea, I…don't want to be away from you like that, but even you can see the difference."

Andrea touched his face. "I can, but what if you get stranded there? Eight years is a long time."

"I know. If I do, I don't want you to wait for me if you find someone who…"

"Stop right there. I don't want you to say that."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you, and love doesn't just go away."

"I know. I don't intend to get stranded there, and when this five year mission is over, you and I are…we're going somewhere that we can have privacy."

"We have privacy in this room."

"That's not what I mean."

Andrea smiled. "You always get very nervous when I talk about that kind of privacy," she said.

Bones grinned slightly. "I know," he replied. "But that doesn't mean I don't want that kind of privacy."

"Surely, we can solve this problem you have with shyness."

"Come on. I'm not shy."

"But I know you love me, so you must be shy."

"No. I'm dragging my feet, and I'm just glad you stuck with me and didn't let me make a mistake."

"So, you're telling me that when this five year mission is over, we're going to move somewhere together?" Andrea asked.

"That's what I said."

"That's not all that long anymore."

"I know. I was thinking about…Pacifica."

Andrea smiled. "You want to live on Pacifica?"

"Yeah. Why not? We'd have plenty to do and I could be a doctor there. You could be my secretary."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun. Could we have an affair in the office?"

Bones almost laughed out loud at that. "I thought I was supposed to ask that," he said.

Andrea laughed and then they shared a long kiss. "Don't you dare get stranded down there," she said.

"Trust me, I will be trying my best," Bones replied.

"I guess that's all I can ask."

They kissed again, and then Bones went to the door. He looked back at her again. He wanted to tell her not to wait for him, but he would not because he knew if it was reversed it would do no good for her to tell him that. "I love you," he said and went on out the door.

Andrea smiled, but her smile faded as she thought of him being stuck on that planet for eight years. She knew why he did not want Captain Kirk stuck there, but what about her happiness? Would she never get to be happy with Leonard? He did not like going on dates on the ship, and she thought he would be different when they were somewhere else. He could not get trapped there…if he did, she would be with him.

When lunch time came, Bones met Spock in the mess hall. They got their trays and sat down at the table. "Spock, is Jim still planning on going down to that planet?" Bones asked.

"It seems so," Spock replied.

"We can't let him do that."

"How do you propose we stop him?"

"The same way we stopped him from facing those Hirogens before. Remember?"

Spock just looked at Bones a moment. "That would be mutiny in this case," he said. "Are you really suggesting that we sedate the captain?"

"Spock, he has a family. Eight years! Think about that with the human side of yourself."

Spock sighed. "I have talked with him about this," he said. "He wants to help the people there."

"Spock, we can't let him do it."

"What do you suggest?"

"Let me and Korax go. Send Artemus Gordon with me, and Jim West. None of us are attached."

"You are suggesting that Jim's relationship is more important than your own."

"It is! He's married, and he has a baby. I don't have any of that. Spock, you have to do something about this."

"We could be court marshaled for mutiny and sent to a penal colony."

Bones looked down at his plate. "There are only three days left," he said. "That's too close!"

"I do not believe it is wise for anyone to go down to that planet," Spock replied. "However, I can understand the captain's conflict."

"You sure didn't mind resorting to mutiny when we were at that arena. You took his place, Spock. Why did you do that?"

"Because he was injured and…"

"No! It was because he's your friend, and you were trying to protect him. I won't let him risk this. It's too much, Spock."

"I will give this more thought, but we must remember that we will face consequences for our actions this time."

"Jim won't have us court marshaled."

"Leonard, how do you think he will feel if you become stranded there?"

"Probably not as bad as Carol would feel if he was stranded there. Talk to him again, and then we have to resort to more forceful actions."

"I will speak to him after lunch."

Just then, Jim walked into the mess hall, and Korax was not far behind him. Jim got himself a tray and came over to the table where Spock and Bones were. "Well, can I join you two?" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask that?" Bones asked.

Jim sat down. "Strange to me that the conversation suddenly stopped when I got here," he remarked. "You guys talking about me?"

"Yeah," Bones blurted. "We're talking about this crazy mission you're planning."

"It's not a crazy mission."

Korax came to the table next and sat next to Spock. Bones looked at Korax. "Don't you think it's crazy for him to go down there like that?" Bones asked.

"I do," Korax replied.

Jim looked at the three of them. "Am I going to have to put up with this the whole time I'm sitting here?" he asked.

"Probably," Bones replied.

"Captain, we are simply concerned about the severity of this mission, and the risks involved," Spock said.

"We've been all over this," Jim said sounding exasperated.

"Yet, we are still concerned. Whoever goes on this mission runs a severe risk of being stranded, and worse, of being used as a _guinea pig_."

"Jim, let me go on this mission," Bones said. "Let me take Korax, Artemus, and West with me. We can do this without you."

Jim took a bite of his food. "It is no worse for any of you to get stuck down there than it is for me," he said.

"Yes it is!" Bones argued.

Jim looked at him then. "Stop yelling at me. I'm still your captain."

"I don't care if you are!"

"Bones, do you want me to confine you to your quarters?"

"Captain, I do not believe the doctor is trying to be disrespectful," Korax said. "He is deeply concerned for you and your family."

"I don't need you to talk for me, Korax," Bones said.

"You do not seem to be getting your point across."

"I'm trying!"

"Bones, can we keep this at a respectable tone?" Jim asked with that warning voice.

Bones leaned on the table. "I don't know what else to say," he said. "You're going to regret this if you get stuck down there."

Jim had thought and thought about that, and Carol was extremely upset at him. He could not bring himself to think of sending someone else just because he had a family and they did not. It made him feel horrible, but Bones was offering. "I'll consider it," he said as he glanced at Bones.

Bones looked at him a little surprised. "You will?" he asked.

Jim nodded. "Carol's furious at me," he said. "If I go she may never speak to me again whether I get stranded or not."

"I meant what I said. Send me."

"But you can't volunteer Korax, Gordon, and West."

"I will go," Korax said. "I will protect him as I would you."

"After lunch, we'll all discuss this. Our time is running out. We have to move fast."

Bones felt better that Jim was actually going to discuss it. After lunch, they all went to the captain's "ready" room. "Helek has given us a good idea of how that place is set up," Jim said. "We made a rough schematic of the place." He brought that up on the screen in the room. He pointed to a small blinking tunnel that led down into the ground. "This is what leads down to the research facility. There's only one way in and one way out."

"So how do we get in?" Bones asked.

"That's the hard part, but you'll have to find a way. If we're going to do something about this, we have to move fast, and do what we do quickly."

"Jim, there's no way to know what we should do until we get in there."

"I realize that. But you should be able to see the place the first day, and figure out what to do."

Artemus Gordon was studying the schematic of the place. "Maybe we could pretend to be a buyer," he said. "No one knows us."

"He's right," West agreed. "They've never seen any of us…except Korax."

Jim nodded. "They're right," he said as he looked at Korax. "You can't go or they'll know you."

"Since Helek can get around there without being detected, maybe he should go with us," Bones suggested.

"I'm afraid he wants nothing more to do with that planet. He won't go with you."

"I thought he wanted to help the people there."

"He only wanted his mother and sister out."

"With his help, we could do this a lot faster, and what are we going to do once we get in there?"

"That's the hard part. We simultaneously have to get those prisoners out of there and shut down their operation."

"Jim, I hate to say this, but I think this is impossible to do in three days."

"Maybe not if we work fast. Maybe there should be more than three of you, and you have to wear disguises."

"Right. What kind?"

"I'm not sure about that yet. I've talked to Helek about what kind of people come there to buy information and research. It's a variety."

Just then, Helek came into the room. "I'm sorry for interrupting, Captain," he said. "I think I should go with you. It's very selfish of me to sit here and do nothing and expect you to help the others. I can lead you right to the facility, and I know how to get in without being detected. I cannot go in with them because they would know me, but I will help."

"Anything you can do will be sufficient," Jim replied.

"I'll help you with disguises as well, and help you know what to say."

Jim looked at Bones and the others. "I guess things are starting to come together," he said.

"Maybe they are," Bones replied. "I'll feel better if he's there."

"I know you don't want me trapped there, but I don't want you trapped there either. If you think you can't finish the job, you get out of there."

Bones nodded. "Jim," he said quietly. "If I don't get out of there…make sure Andrea's okay."

"She'll be…you're going to get out of there. If I see the time is running out, I'm going to transport you whether you want me to or not."

"Alright…but if something happens…"

"I'll make sure she's alright, Bones. I promise. I guess the two of you are talking again?"

"Yeah. When this five year mission is over, she and I are…well, we're gonna live on Pacifica."

"You are?"

"Yeah. We talked about it."

Jim smiled. "I'm happy for you, Bones."

"I guess it is possible to love someone after a disaster."

"Sure it is."

"Well, I guess I should be talking about this mission instead of that."

Jim smiled. He had hoped that Bones and Andrea would stay together. Now, it seemed they would.

Helek helped Bones to know what to ask for when he went down to the planet, and how to act. They would also wear their electro suits, which they would not activate until they needed them. Those suits would be very helpful when they needed to escape. Bones sure hoped it was all believable, but Helek assured him that all sorts of beings came to that planet, and Kyle Brandon would not suspect them if they looked confident. Helek would stay at the ship until they needed him because he would not be detected by the sensors.

Soon, Bones and the others were dressed in their electro suits, but then they had to wear robes over them. Carol and Spock had even managed to incorporate the helmets into the suit so that the parts of the helmet were almost like windows and would extend up and close at the top. That way, the helmet did not have to be carried. Bones knew what to ask for, but he just hoped they would not be recognized as Starfleet officers.

They were soon at the ship they would take to the planet, which was Solan's ship. "You better take care of my ship," he said.

"We have to have a freighter that's not from Starfleet," Jim replied.

"I know, but…"

"Artemus is a good pilot. He won't crash. You're just lucky Bones is not flying."

"I heard that," Bones said as he was walking up beside them. "I did pretty good for someone who had never flown that alien ship before."

"Sure you did."

Bones looked toward the door of the shuttle bay again. He wondered why Andrea was not there to kiss him goodbye. He had thought she would be there but maybe she did not want to see him get onto that ship and leave.

"What are you doing, Bones?" Jim asked.

"Nothing," Bones replied. "Remember to make sure Andrea's okay if…"

"Bones. I don't intend to let you get stranded down there."

"Right."

Bones knew how things went for them most of the time, and it was not always like they planned…no, it was never like they planned. Anything could happen, and usually did.

As they boarded the ship, Bones looked toward the door again. He frowned as he did not see Andrea, but he went on into the ship. Artemus Gordon was already in the pilot's seat and getting the ship ready, and Jim West was in the co-pilot's seat helping.

"You guys don't look a bit nervous," Bones said. "You realize what kind of situation we're going into?"

"Sure," Artie answered. "But it'll be alright."

"I hope you're right."

Bones sat down behind them, and Helek did as well. Helek had proven that he had no hostile intentions although he had been upset that they killed his brother, Jerah.

They were soon on their way. "Just don't act nervous," Helek said. "They will scan this ship, but they will not detect me."

"Just in case, you can stay in the storage compartments," Bones replied.

Helek went to the back of the ship and climbed down into the storage compartment. They had prepared it so it would be comfortable for him to stay there the whole time until he swung into action. He sat down after he returned the cover of the compartment. He wished his brother was there. He could not understand why Jerah did not explain his situation to the captain. The more he had talked to Jim Kirk, the more he realized that he would have helped Jerah if he had simply explained the situation to them. After all, they had planned to meet with him but Kyle Brandon had foiled that plan. He intended to do something about Kyle this time. He had nothing to threaten him with now. His new friends had no idea who Kyle Brandon really was, and he was not certain he would ever tell them. If Kyle was dead, he thought it might not be so bad to be on Nervala IV for eight years. Kyle had been the one who started the DNA research and he had absolutely no ethical compass, and did not care who he hurt. Most of the people who bought and traded with Nervala IV had no idea what went on there.

Bones sat in his seat wondering what sort of trouble they would get into because he was certain they would get into trouble. He did not want to become an experiment, and if he was stranded there, they would have a very hard time making one out of him. He would fight till his last breath. He supposed he had picked up some of Jim's determination over the years. When he first met Jim, he would never have pictured himself going on an away mission like this, but his life was totally different now. He had used that line _I'm a doctor, not a…_ well, he was not just a doctor anymore. He supposed he had to admit that to himself. He was part of Jim Kirk's crew, and when you were part of that crew, you improvised, and took on roles that expanded your horizons. Now, he was in charge of an away mission that he might not come back from for eight years…


	14. Chapter 14

As the ship dropped out of warp, Bones and the others could see the yellowish planet called Nervala IV. Of course, they were immediately hailed. Artie accepted the hail and Kyle Brandon's face appeared on the screen. "Welcome to Nervala Four," he said. "I'm Kyle Brandon, the administrator of this planet. What brings you to our planet?"

"I'm George Taylor, and I'm here with two of my associates. We're scientists from Draken Four, and we're here to purchase research equipment and samples," Bones replied. "We hear you have been experimenting with DNA and have been successful. We have samples to trade with you that we have been working on from Dakala, as well as Daled Four. As you know, the creatures of Dakala have developed bioluminescence, and I think it is a very interesting concept with DNA research, as well as the energy beings on Daled Four."

"You have brought this information with you?"

"Yes. A fair trade, I would think?"

"You may land in hangar ten. I will be waiting for you, and then we will discuss a trade."

The transmission ended. "Well, that sure got his attention," Artie said. "I could almost see his mouth watering. Are we really going to let him have that information?"

"If everything goes like we plan, he won't have any sort of information anymore," Bones replied. "I think he steers clear of the Federation most of the time, and that's why he doesn't have the information already. He knows the Federation wouldn't approve of what he's doing."

They were soon down on the planet. Bones swallowed hard as he stood at the back of the ship waiting for the boarding ramp to lower. He heard the seal swoosh as it usually did when the ramp started down.

When the ramp was down, Kyle Brandon was standing in the hangar. He was a rather normal looking human except for those emerald green eyes which looked very similar to the color of Jerah's when he died. "Welcome," Kyle said.

Bones, Artie, and West walked down the ramp to Kyle who was just as tall as Bones' 6'1" frame. Bones thought he had a very arrogant way about him even when he was not talking. "So, you want to make a trade?" Bones asked.

"We will see," Kyle replied. "I assume you have brought samples."

"We have, but we want to see yours too. We're not trading in the dark here."

"You must remember that whatever you see here is top secret, and monitored very closely, even outside this planet. We are developing weapons that are quite formidable."

"Are you threatening us?"

"No. I'm simply stating that our planet may seem vulnerable, but I assure you it is not."

"Right. Can't be too careful, can you?"

"No. If you would follow me."

Bones looked at Artie and West and then they followed Kyle away from the ship. As they got outside the hangar, they found that they would be taken by transport. However, he could see the people on the streets as they moved through the city. He knew fear when he saw it, and he thought fear like that had to be caused by something worse than just scientific experiments. He supposed no one could get onto that planet without Kyle's approval, and that was why he had not been discovered as of yet. With a window of access that only opened every eight years, he supposed it was rather easy to keep a secret. But why was no one curious?

As they moved on through the city, Bones could see that some of the structures gleamed in the sun as though they were made of some precious jewel. "What are those buildings there?" he asked.

"They are the government buildings," Kyle answered. "One is our surveillance center."

"Surveillance?"

"Yes. We have top of the line surveillance on this planet. It discourages wrong-doing."

Bones scowled at that. "So, you watch everyone on the planet?"

"Oh, it goes much deeper than that."

Bones thought he was getting a very eerie feeling about this place. Did they listen to everything everyone said? "You listen to every conversation?" he asked.

"Not personally, unless the system feels that someone is talking in a hostile way or that they are trying to become rebellious."

"The system?"

"I cannot explain our security to you. It is how things are here. With no way of getting help for eight years at a time, we must take measures ourselves."

Artie and West looked at Bones, and he thought they looked very uneasy. "So what if someone is caught being…hostile?" Bones asked.

"What happens to hostile beings on your planet?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not sure what you call hostile."

"Anything that causes conflict: an argument, disagreement."

"How can everyone agree all the time?"

"Over time, they learn."

Bones knew he did not want to be stuck on this world. He thought he would like to get out of this transport now and run for dear life, but he had to see what was happening down there…kilometers below the ground. That was what Helek had said. Nowhere to run if trouble started.

They soon came to a building that looked like it was built out of black marble. It simply had a door on the front. Bones stared at it as they got out of the transport. Gordon and West stood on each side of him. He thought they looked incredibly young in this situation, but they also looked like they were ready for anything…whatever that meant. They had come aboard the Enterprise at the same time and were descendants of the people they had met while in the 19th century, sent there by Q, whom they had not seen since. Bones thought he could go the rest of his life without seeing that being again.

Kyle got out of the transport. "If you'll follow me, gentlemen?" he said.

"Where are we going?" Bones asked.

"I'm going to show you our successes. You don't want to pay for something without seeing it, do you?"

"Of course not."

Bones thought his brain was full of alarm bells right now, but he had no reason to think Kyle was doing anything other than what he said he was doing, which was showing them the facility and the experiments. Did he have beings in there like Jerah and Helek? He also had to wonder if they were curable. He would make sure he found that out before they destroyed anything vital. If he could help Helek, he would do what he could, and hopefully get him back to normal. He wondered if Kyle was making these beings into security after they were conditioned. He thought this place was just all kinds of wrong. Conditioning first, and then total commitment and submission. He almost shuddered at the thought of that.

They followed Kyle into the building which was mostly empty except for a security station within that guarded the entrance to the underground facility. The entrance was a large hatch that opened as what looked like a turbo lift came to the top and it sat above the hatch. Bones stared at that wishing that he did not have to get aboard that. How fast would it drop? He certainly did not want to get sick in this place.

Kyle indicated the turbo lift. "Gentlemen, if you'll step aboard," he said.

Artie and West followed Bones and they got into the turbo lift, and Kyle joined them, along with his two security guards. Bones looked at the guards without seeming to, but there was no indication that they were other than human. However, they wore helmets that covered their features, so he could not see their eyes or anything.

The turbo lift started down, and Bones felt like his stomach stayed up on the surface. He tried to swallow hard enough to get it to feel like it was back where it belonged, although he did not think it helped much. He just stood there between Artie and West trying to pretend nothing was bothering him, but after ten minutes, he was beginning to feel rather dizzy. "How far down is this thing?"

"Several kilometers," Kyle answered.

Bones thought that was rather vague for an answer, but he would not press the issue. He just hoped it would not be much longer.

Finally, the turbo lift stopped, and Bones felt like his stomach bounced. He touched his forehead trying not to look as sick as he felt. He held onto Artie's arm for a moment as they exited the lift of death, making sure he did not stumble. When he was on solid ground again, he thought maybe he could make it, and he almost forgot about the turbo lift when they walked out into the huge room that had a ceiling that looked like it was all of fifty feet high, and across from the lift was a pair of sliding doors which looked like they were made of concrete.

Kyle walked over to the controls beside the doors and pressed a button. There was a loud groaning sound as the doors began to move. Bones swallowed hard as those doors parted. He was trying to keep his anxiety under control, but it was getting harder as he looked into what looked very much like a laboratory hallway, which was white and was well lit. They followed Kyle into the hallway, and Bones could hear those heavy doors sliding shut, trapping them in there. He thought his claustrophobia was going to get the best of him, but he walked on.

Artie was fascinated that all this was under the ground. He wished it was not an evil torture chamber. He could not help but think of the fact that they now had less than three days. He certainly would not want to be trapped in this place. No wonder the people on the planet were full of fear.

They soon came to another set of sliding doors which opened freely. Bones figured if anyone got this far, there was no need for locked doors. They followed Kyle through the doors and then they were in a laboratory with what looked like prison cells that were held closed by…invisible force fields. Even the Enterprise did not have such things as that. Then again, he supposed if anyone could alter DNA like these people had, they could create electronic force fields.

Bones could see that there were others in the lab, and some of them looked like they were there looking at what was available. That made him have a little less apprehension. Maybe they were not the only ones in there, and maybe they would not end up trapped in the ground. He thought this would be the equivalent of being buried alive, only for eight years, no one would be able to find them or do anything about it. He thought it was no wonder that Kyle was so relaxed.

As they passed by one of the "cells", Bones looked in at the creature that was there. Oh, yes, it was a Capellan power-cat, alright, but it was much calmer than any he had ever seen or heard of. It stared at him with glowing yellow eyes. He thought there was definitely something wrong if they could get one of those cats to lie like that and not try to attack everyone that came around. Plus, those cats usually died in captivity. "You have a Capellan power-cat in here?" Bones asked.

"Yes," Kyle answered. "It was not the easiest thing to do but well, if you get them as kittens, all that hostility can be avoided."

Bones supposed that made sense. He looked at the black spines that dominated that cat's backbone, and he thought if anyone was comfortable around that, they must know the cat was tamed. "That's all it takes, huh?"

"We're scientists, Mister Taylor. You should understand how we would take a challenge and turn it into a creation. Otherwise, you would not be here to make a trade."

"So, when do we get to see your successes with this DNA research?"

Just as Bones said that, they passed by a cell where there was a humanoid…but she definitely did not look normal. She looked at him with glowing yellow eyes. Not only did she have the yellow eyes of the power cat, but she also had small black spines on her back, and her teeth were pointed like those of a cat as she bared them at him, and he could definitely hear a deep growl.

"Now, Priscilla, is that any way to greet our guest?" Kyle asked.

Priscilla looked at him, and Bones thought he saw a hint of fear in her eyes. He wondered why she would feel afraid. She could rip Kyle to shreds with those long claws she had on her hands. She looked at Bones again, and he did not think he had ever seen such an animalistic look in a person's eyes before.

"I believe she finds you attractive, Mister Taylor," Kyle remarked.

Bones backed up two steps then. "Attractive?"

"Surely you can see she's female. We've found one interesting fact in the ones who inherit the spines and claws. Their inhibitions are broken down a great deal. You're lucky she's behind that force field."

Artie and West backed up a little more. "How did she get like that?" Artie asked.

"She was one of our first tests trying to find the right formula. You can't get it right without making a few mistakes, although, I think she's quite a lovely mistake, don't you?"

Bones wanted to tell him what he thought about that remark, but he would keep his cool. "So, she just stays here?" Bones asked. "Locked up?"

"Basically."

"Is there no way to reverse this and get her back to normal?"

"She's quite valuable if things get out of hand."

Bones looked at Artie and West, and Kyle began walking on. If he had ever seen unethical practices, this was it. "So, where is the right formula?" he asked.

"Right here," Kyle answered as they stopped at another cell. "We had two others, but…well, they escaped. We learned that they must be conditioned first. They must have an overwhelming fear of you and must be completely loyal before they will not try to escape after they have been altered."

Bones tried not to show his frustration. "How do you hide all this?" he asked.

"No one is allowed down here without my approval," Kyle answered. "That is why most traders spend eight years on this planet before they are ever allowed to take anything from it."

Bones was rather alarmed at that statement. "What?" he asked.

"You would have to spend the next eight years here before you would be allowed to take the formula."

"Uh, no. I don't think so. We were supposed to have a fair trade."

"I'm afraid that is part of the trade. You would serve us here for eight years, and then you would be allowed to leave to continue your own research after yours was combined with ours."

Bones thought this guy was truly insane. "Are you kidding?" he asked.

"I assure you, I'm not."

"You mean people actually take you up on that bargain?"

"Well, it's valuable information. The perfect bodyguard, security guard, or whatever you want them to be…even bounty hunters."

Bones could not keep his mouth from dropping open slightly. "You're selling them?"

"You've heard of genetic alterations…surely. It's not selling them. It's that they bring their subjects here, and we help them alter them in exchange for their eight years of service. How else would they pay? Surely you don't think your trade is enough."

"I thought you wanted the information we have."

"I do, but you also want what I have."

"I don't have anyone I want altered. We were just here for a trade."

"I see. Well, then I shall have to escort you out."

Bones was ready to get out of that place. He had plenty to tell Jim now. If any place ever needed to be destroyed, it was this one…however, he was not sure what to do about the creatures here, especially that female cat…woman? She stared at him as they passed by her again, and she growled at him.

Bones was not sure how they would do anything about this place, but they would have to figure it out. He was glad they were moving back up as they were in the turbo lift again, and were soon out in the sunlight. He could definitely hear that buzzing sound that Helek had talked about, and Jim as well. They were transported back to the hangar where the ship sat.

When they arrived, there were two guards at the ship, and one of them walked over to Kyle. They spoke in hushed tones that Bones could not hear, and then Kyle turned to him. "Why did you bring someone else along on your ship and not disclose that fact to me?" Kyle asked.

"What?" Bones asked, thinking that they had found Helek. "There was no one else."

Kyle motioned to another guard, and Bones thought his heart dropped completely down to his feet, and his breath seemed to leave him altogether as the guard walked out with Andrea in his custody. Bones' shock and dread quickly turned to anger. "You let go of her now!" he demanded.

"You admit she was with you?" Kyle asked.

"I didn't know she came along! But she is my…fiancé!" He looked at Andrea wondering what she was doing on that ship, and he could see the fear in her eyes, and that made him even angrier. "You let go of her now!"

"She was a stowaway aboard your ship?"

"Yeah! Now, you tell him to let go of her."

"We do not take it lightly when someone intrudes onto our planet. She will stay here."

"NO!" Bones yelled. He suddenly jerked off his robe and activated his helmet, and then he ran at the guard that was holding Andrea. His actions were so unexpected, he was able to take the guard's weapon and slam it into the side of his head. He grabbed Andrea and ran.

West and Gordon were right behind him and they had activated their suits as well. They could hear Kyle yelling behind them. Bones jerked his communicator from his suit. "Jim, we've got big trouble!" Bones yelled. "Beam us out of here!"

Artie was soon right beside Bones, and then Jim West. "I set the charges," Artie said.

"What charges?" Bones asked.

"The ones the captain told me to set if we got into that facility."

Bones was shocked. "What will it do? Blow up?" he asked.

Artie nodded. "If we go back to the ship, I can't activate them."

"Where's Helek?"

"Right here."

Helek came around the next corner. "I have something to take care of before we vacate this planet," he said.

"We have to get out now!" Bones declared.

"No. We don't. Give me a moment."

"Jim, wait a minute about that transport."

"Are you sure?" Jim asked.

"Yeah."

Helek moved and went out facing Kyle. Kyle was surprised to see him, but he did not have time to react because Helek fired his electrical charges to take out the guards. "Stop, Helek!" Kyle yelled.

"You don't have control over me," Helek said barely audibly. He grabbed hold of an electrical outlet and ripped it from its base. He put his hand on it and began drawing power from it.

Bones was shocked as he watched Helek looking exactly like Jerah had when he was angry. He could also see the fear on Kyle's face. "You caused my brother's death!" Helek said.

"No, I did not kill him!" Kyle replied.

Helek almost growled. "Don't dare call him your son!"

Bones thought this was getting worse all the time. He opened his communicator again. "Jim, Andrea is down here," he said. "Get her out of here!"

"Andrea?" Jim asked.

"Yes!"

"No, I won't go!" Andrea declared. "If you're going to be stuck here, I'm staying with you!"

"Andrea…"

"NO!"

Andrea also had on one of the electro suits, as Bones could now see. She activated it and her helmet closed around her head. "Now, I'm going with you," she declared.

"I'm not detecting Andrea," Jim said.

"Never mind, Jim," Bones replied. "I think she's staying."

"What's going on down there, Bones?"

"I'll explain it when we get back to the ship. Jim, Helek is…"

Suddenly, they heard Kyle scream as Helek was taking out his revenge on him. "You sacrificed us for your research!" Helek yelled. "And you would have taken Anissa as well! Even Mother!"

Kyle soon dropped to the ground. Bones stared at him wondering if he was dead. "Is he dead?" he asked.

Helek looked at him still angry. "He is," he replied.

"He was your father?"

"He was the one who was an animal! He has brought nothing but fear to this world!"

Just then, they heard the buzzing over them. Helek practically hissed as he looked up at the listening device. He aimed at it and fired an electrical charge that destroyed it in a display of sparks. Bones and the others ran out of the way as the parts from the device came crashing to the ground. Helek came walking through the smoke with his eyes blazing. "Now, we can get back to work," he said.

Bones swallowed hard. He was just glad the guy was on their side this time. "I guess we can go back and see if Priscilla can be reasoned with," he said. "I would rather one of you take her out of her cage."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a cat fight on our hands," Jim West replied.

"Okay, wise guy."

West could not help but laugh. "How do we get past all that security?" he asked.

Helek held up a device he had taken off Kyle. "I have all that covered," he said. "And if anyone else gets in our way, I'll show them my electrifying personality."

Bones shook his head. "Guys, can we be serious?" he asked.

"I am serious."

They moved through an alley instead of going right through the town. Bones could definitely hear the constant buzzing. "Is there a way to short out all those things at once?" he asked.

"I am working on it," Helek replied.

Bones could not help but look over his shoulder at Helek who was working on the device. "I'm glad you're on our side."

"What do we do when we get in there?" Andrea asked.

"What do we always do? We improvise. Too bad you've never been on an away mission."

"I went to the academy."

"If you think our missions ever turn out like anything you learned at that academy, you better get ready for a surprise."

"Well, I'm following you."

"We have to have a long talk when we get back to the ship."

"Fine, but right now, we should be thinking about what we're going to do."

"I just told you. I wasn't kidding."

Andrea looked at him and realized he was definitely not kidding. They finally came to the alley where they could see the black building where the entrance to the research facility was. There were guards outside it. "How do we get in there?" Bones asked.

"Give me a moment," Helek said quietly.

"Now, wait a minute…" Bones looked around, and Helek was already gone. "Can't anyone listen around here?"

Suddenly, they heard a loud whirring, and groaning of electronic equipment, and they looked up to see that the drones were all behaving erratically and finally crashed into each other, and it was happening everywhere. They all came crashing to the ground, and then there was an eerie quiet. "That buzzing sound was really annoying," Bones said.

"Don't you think it's odd that no one is yelling or anything?" Artie asked.

"You heard what that nutcase said."

"You mean…they're afraid to even respond to anything?"

"Well, why don't we look out there and see?"

They looked out into the street and everyone was still walking as though nothing had happened. "How do you help people like this?" Andrea asked.

"It'll definitely take time," Bones replied.

Helek came out into the street and took out the guards at the building. He looked toward Bones and the others. "Let's go," he said.

Bones and the others with him went out where Helek was using the device in his hand to open the door of the building. The doors slid open, and Helek did not hesitate to walk in. His electrified hair and eyes showed up well in the gloom of the building.

"Talk about static cling," Bones remarked.

"Now, who's joking around?" West asked.

"I just had to say it."

Helek took out the security and they went to the death lift…or that's what Bones wanted to call it. "Here we go again," he said as they got into the lift.

The lift started down, and Bones thought he would lose his battle with his stomach this time, but he managed to keep it down. The doors opened into that white hallway again and they walked down to the other research lab. Helek grabbed hold of a power conduit and drew more power from it and then he unleashed it on all the equipment in the lab. "Stop!" Bones yelled. "We don't have them out yet! The smoke might kill them!"

Helek was furious. "Hurry," he said with his eyes glowing.

"We can't hurry, and you need to help us. They might listen to you."

They walked over to the female, Priscilla, who growled the same at Bones as she did before. "We're here to help you," Bones said.

She let out what sounded like a purr. "You can help me all you want," she replied.

Bones was rather surprised that she talked. "You can talk. You know exactly what we're saying. Don't you want out of here?"

"If I can go with you."

Andrea folded her arms. "He's not going anywhere with anyone but me," she declared.

Priscilla looked at her with her yellow eyes. "He's your mate?"

Andrea looked at Bones and considered that a moment. "Yes. He is. And I'll claw your eyes out if you touch him."

Priscilla bared her teeth slightly. "Very well."

Bones was not sure he wanted to let Priscilla out, but he deactivated the force field. She stepped down and stepped close enough to Bones that he could feel her body heat. He stepped back. "Now, don't start anything," he said.

Priscilla growled slightly at him. "Let's get every one we can and get out of here," Bones said.

They went over to the other cell where there was one like Helek. "We're taking you out of here," Helek said. "Will you come peacefully?"

"Of course," the being replied. "Here, I am a prisoner."

They let the being out, and he stepped down. "You will destroy this place, right?" he asked.

Helek laughed an unpleasant sounding laugh. "You may help me if you wish."

"Nothing would give me more pleasure."

"Now, wait a minute," Bones said. "Are there any others around here? And what about the cat there?"

"If you let him out, he will tear you to pieces," Helek said.

"Can't we sedate him? He should be returned to his world."

"You are a doctor. Figure it out."

Bones went over to the shelves that had vials of medicines and other chemicals in them. He knew they had to have sedatives in this place. He finally found one and then he had the task of figuring out how to give it to the cat. "I will give it to him," Priscilla said as she was right beside Bones.

Bones was rather startled. He had not even known she was there. "You sure you can?" he asked.

Priscilla started to touch his face, but Bones backed up. "Now, I told you not to do that," he said.

"I am certain I can do it," she replied.

Bones gave her the hypospray and told her how to use it. Priscilla went over to the power cat's cell and she began talking to it in "cat" talk. The others had never heard anything like it. She opened the cell and gave the sedative to the cat. "He wants to return to his home," she said.

"Good," Bones replied. "How do we carry him?"

"On this," Artie replied as he was bringing a hovering stretcher in there.

"Are there any others in this facility?" Bones asked.

The other being whom they had rescued shook his head. "We are the only ones so far who were a success," he said.

"And the others?"

"Dead."

Bones frowned. He wanted to ask how many, but an alarm began sounding. "You must flee this place," Helek said.

"You're coming with us," Bones replied. "Artie has charges set and he's going to destroy this place. Come on! I'm not leaving you in here."

Helek and the other reluctantly went with Bones and the others. They got back to the lift and as the doors opened, three guards came out. Helek and the newcomer took them out easily, and then they all got into the lift. As they were on their way up, the other said, "By the way, my name is Ajah."

"I wish we had met under better circumstances, but my name is Leonard McCoy…this is Andrea, Jim, and Artie. And I suppose you know Priscilla, and Helek."

Bones was glad when the lift stopped and they were getting out. He was glad Andrea was holding onto his arm at the moment because he felt dizzy. They got outside and there were no security guards out there to take the place of the ones before. "I think that guy was overconfident," Bones said.

"He thought no one could get into this place," Artie replied. "Or are we missing something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but the surveillance is gone."

"Let's get this over with and get off this planet."

They moved away from the building, and then Artie detonated his charges. They could hear a dull rumbling sound and the ground shook slightly. "Sounds like it worked," Jim West said. "How long do you think it will be before they realize they're free from all that?"

"I don't know," Bones replied. "But let's get back to our ship."

They went back to the hangar and did not meet up with any resistance. They boarded the ship, and lifted off soon. Bones sent a message to the Enterprise, and soon Jim answered. "Is everything alright?" he asked sounding very worried and relieved at the same time.

"Everything's fine," Bones replied just as Priscilla slid her arms around his neck from behind and purred in his ear. "Well, almost everything."

"Who is that?" Jim asked.

"Jim, I'd like you to meet Priscilla. She wants me to be her mate."

"Her what?"

"It's a long story." Bones pushed Priscilla's arms away. "Would you stop that? I'm hoping I can figure out a way to help them. We're also bringing the power cat so we can take him home. He wants to go back to his world."

"I'm sure we can do that," Jim replied. "Has Andrea met Priscilla?"

"Yeah. They kinda fought over me."

Priscilla growled slightly as she turned and walked out of the room. "Bones, what is going on?" Jim asked.

"Nothing," Bones answered as he leaned on his elbow. "I think I'm going to throw up, and then I'm going to sleep for a week."

"Are you sure all these beings need to be aboard the Enterprise?"

"They're all fine, Jim. We all got out together."

"Alright. I trust your judgment."

"We're on our way up now."

Jim was standing and waiting for them, when they disembarked from Solan's ship. Bones stopped as he approached Jim. "I don't know how they're gonna get out of that, Jim," he said.

"They'll have to eventually," Jim replied. "Right?"

"Maybe. I guess we won't know for eight years."

Jim looked at Andrea who was standing beside Bones. "How did you end up down there?" he asked.

Bones looked at her. "That's something that I want to know," he said. "Do you realize you could have gotten us all killed?"

"I thought if you were stranded there for eight years, I was going to be there with you," Andrea replied.

Bones was dumbfounded for a moment. "Well, I guess I'll let the two of you talk that out," Jim said and cleared his throat. He looked at Artie. "Nice work," Jim said.

"Thank you, Captain," Artie replied. "I ignited the charges and we heard the explosions." He swallowed hard. "I'm just glad we didn't have to kill innocent beings in there."

"I am too."

"I just think getting out was a little too easy," Bones said.

Priscilla and Ajah walked up to them next. "Captain Kirk, this is Priscilla… and Ajah," Bones said.

"Welcome aboard," Jim said.

Just then, Jim's communicator chirped at him. "Captain, there are three ships coming at us from the planet at high speed," Sulu said.

"Get us out of here, Mister Sulu," Jim replied.

Before they could go to warp, one of the ships fired a torpedo at the Enterprise. It hit the shields and an electrical charge spread around the entire ship. The ship groaned as it was suddenly thrown off-course. Sulu was fighting to get it back on course so they could go to warp. He managed to get the ship turned back around, but suddenly, the artificial gravity was non-existent. Sulu activated his seatbelts, and so did John.

"This is going to be a rough ride!" Sulu declared.

Everyone could feel every turn the Enterprise made, but almost everyone was now floating. However, Sulu managed to get the ship to warp this time before their enemies could fire another torpedo. The ship was making odd sounds as it was at warp, but at least they were away.

Sulu hated feeling weightless. It made him nauseous, but he was sticking with the helm. He looked at John. "I sure hope that's the last time we have to deal with that planet," he said.

"Me too," John replied. "How long will it take to get the gravity fixed?"

"I don't know but I sure hope it's not long."

Bones leaned on the wall as much as he could with being weightless. "Oh, and I thought that turbo lift was bad," he said.

Andrea was beside him with her back to the wall. "You're angry at me, aren't you?" she asked.

Bones rubbed his eyes. "No, I'm not angry…well, yes, I am, but, I don't know what I am right now except sick as a dog."

"I didn't want to be away from you for eight years, and there was a possibility that you would have been trapped there."

"We were out before even a day was finished. I didn't expect him to take us right in, but after we got in there and he made his proposal, I could understand why he didn't care to take us in there. Did people actually take him up on that offer?"

Artie was on the other side of Bones looking rather sad. "I guess they did," he said. "They used the people on the planet for experiments and others came there to use the formulas."

Bones looked at him for only a second. "At least we got them out of there," he said. "How did you do it without even me seeing you?"

"I had developed the charges so that they wouldn't be detectable and so that I could set them without really moving."

"I almost messed things up," Andrea said.

"No, you didnt," Bones replied. "You gave us the distraction we needed."

Priscilla floated over to them then and purred at Bones. "I hope I'm not up here when that gravity is fixed," Bones said.

"I'm sure they'll give everyone a warning," Andrea replied.

"Right. I think I might die before then."


	15. Chapter 15

After two days, Scotty finally got the gravity in the ship back to normal. Artie had been studying the readings from the weapon used by those ships that had shot the torpedo at them. It was much the same as the last time…that same signature.

Bones was glad to be standing on the floor again, but he was lying on his bed on his stomach which had not enjoyed being weightless at all. He thought there was nothing worse than trying to throw up while floating in the air. He did not think he had slept at all the last two days. Just as he thought he would fall asleep, his door chime rang. "Go away," he said sleepily.

"Do you really want me to go away?" Andrea asked.

"Enter."

Andrea went into the room as the door opened. She made sure it was locked and then went over to the bed and sat down. "Leonard."

"Huh?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Uh huh."

Andrea smiled. "Are you talking in your sleep?"

"Maybe."

"Would you care if I laid down here and slept with you?"

"No."

Andrea lay down on the bed beside him. "You know, the captain gave Priscilla quarters to stay in?" she asked.

Bones opened his eyes. "Where?" he asked.

"In the guest quarters."

"Oh. Good."

"I think she still wants you to be her mate."

Bones rolled his eyes at that. "I'm trying to rest," he said.

"I told her you're my mate and she can keep her paws off you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I don't think she liked that too well."

"I must be irresistible."

"Leonard McCoy, I think you're enjoying all this."

"I think you're jealous."

"Jealous?"

Bones propped up on his elbows. "See? When people react like that, they're jealous." He leaned closer to her. "Did I not already tell you that when this mission is over, we're going to settle down somewhere together?"

"Yes, but you change your mind so often, I guess I just wanted to hear it again."

"I'm not going to change my mind again."

They kissed and then Bones fell over on the bed. "I have to sleep," he said.

Andrea cuddled up beside him. "Good night, Leonard."

"Good night, Andrea."

Jim looked at the planet Capella on the view screen. "Scotty, are you ready to transport the cat?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Scotty replied.

"Energize."

Scotty watched the cat disappear from the transporter pad. Priscilla was standing and watching as well. She frowned and then looked at Scotty. "He was happy to be going home," she said. "But where will I have a home again?"

"Don't worry, Lassy, if there's a way, Doctor McCoy will figure it out," Scotty replied.

"I was a human before."

"I know."

"Do you believe he can change me back?"

"I don't know for sure, but I know he will try."

"Would he like me then?"

Scotty frowned. "Doctor McCoy is in love with Andrea," he said. "I'm afraid you have to look some place else."

"What about you?" Priscilla asked.

"Me? Oh. Well."

Scotty turned and left the transporter room. He did not want to even talk about that.

Priscilla left the transporter room as well. She met Solan in the guest quarters corridor. "Priscilla," he said. "How's everything going?"

"You are not afraid of me like everyone else," Priscilla said.

"Why should I be afraid of you? I think you just come on a little too strong."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Nah."

"What should I do while I am on this ship?"

"Well, what did you do before you were an experiment?"

"I was a musician."

"Really? What instrument?"

"More than one, but my favorite was the guitar." Priscilla held up her hands which had rather long claws on them. "I suppose I cannot play it now. What do you think will happen on Nervala Four now?"

"I don't know. It's up to the ones who live there."

"Why were we attacked?"

"It's hard to comprehend people sometimes."

"What if I am like this forever? Will I have to go and live with the cats?"

Solan frowned. "You shouldn't have to," he said. "There's room for you in Starfleet. Don't worry."

"I think I like you…Solan."

Solan smiled slightly. "Don't get too excited," he said. "I might be hard to get along with, but don't worry, I don't bite."

"Oh, I think we could work out anything," Priscilla purred as she held his arm. "And I do bite."

Solan almost laughed at that. "I'll talk to the captain about getting you something to do," he said. "You know anything about ships?"

"Not much, but I can learn anything."

"I'll bet you can. I think Doctor McCoy is going to be trying to cure you, and I'm sure others will be helping him."

"Does that mean I will be spending time with him?"

Solan considered that. "Probably," he said.

"I think…I will enjoy that."

"Aw, I thought you liked me."

"Does that mean I can't like him too?"

"I think he's taken."

Solan thought she did the feline equivalent of a sigh. He wondered if it was odd that he thought that was rather attractive. He knew she was human on the inside and was only the victim of a cruel science experiment.

The next week, Bones was working on the DNA samples, and some of his staff was working on them as well. He had never done DNA research like they were doing now, but it was all about the genes, and they had definitely been altered and mixed with the genes from the power cat. He thought he would probably have to turn this over to a science lab somewhere like Pacifica or another research center. He did not like the thought of leaving Priscilla at a research center however. He did not want her to feel afraid or like they were abandoning her. She had begun working in the science lab, and had even looked at the DNA herself, although she was not versed in the procedures of DNA research.

Jim walked into the medical bay where Bones was studying the samples. "You found anything yet?" he asked.

"I've found plenty," Bones replied. "But, Jim, I'm not this type of scientist. I'm a doctor, not a DNA technician. I can see what they did, but I don't know how to undo it…and we may have destroyed the only ones who did know."

Jim shook his head. "No. There are other scientists in this galaxy who can figure this out. We'll just have to get her to some of them."

"Not that I don't like Priscilla, but I'll be glad when we get her there. She makes passes at me all the time."

Jim chuckled at that. "She's quite flirtatious," he said.

"I don't think flirtatious is even the right word. She's downright forward."

"I think I've realized that. She's flirted with every male member of this crew, and…she licked Solan."

Bones laughed. "He flirts with her, Jim," he said. "What? Did he act like he didn't enjoy it?"

"Well, she had gone into an access tube where he was and she…bit him on the neck too."

"And he complained about this to you?"

"I don't know that he was actually complaining, but I think it kinda made him nervous."

"Did she draw blood or something?"

"No."

They were silent a moment as Jim watched Bones work. "So, how are you and Andrea getting along?" he asked.

"Great," Bones replied. "She doesn't like Priscilla very much, but we've been spending more time together."

"You feeling comfortable with it?"

Bones stopped what he was doing and looked at Jim. "I am, but not completely," he said.

"Give yourself time, but don't let that woman go. You've smiled more the last few days than I've ever seen you smile."

"Did Carol forgive you for trying to go on that mission to Nervala Four?"

"Yeah. Finally. At least, I'm supposing she has. She didn't turn her back to me last night, so I think that's progress."

Bones shook his head. "You're a real romantic, aren't you?"

"I try to be."

Bones looked into the microscope again. "Look at that, Jim," he said and backed up.

Jim looked into the microscope. "Bones, do you really think this can be changed back to normal?" he asked.

"It's all about getting the body to produce the right DNA again. It's really complicated. Think of all the good they could have done instead of torturing these beings."

"Others have bought that research. Maybe they know how to change it, and maybe they're using it for some good."

Bones folded his arms. "Jim, when we were down there, that Kyle Brandon said people came and purchased the research, but they also paid him to manipulate people for him to be bodyguards, bounty hunters, whatever. I've never encountered a being like Jerah or Helek."

"Neither have I," Jim replied. "Were these willing subjects or were they forcing them?"

"Well, we know Jerah and his brother were not willing, and neither was Ajah." Bones realized he had not told Jim a lot of the things he had heard. "Jim, do you realize Kyle was Jerah's and Helek's father?"

Jim frowned. "How do you know that?"

"He said so. When Helek was facing him, he said 'don't you dare call him your son'. What kind of person does that to their own flesh and blood?"

"I don't know, but I wish Jerah had…I just wish that could have turned out differently."

Bones frowned. "I do too, but at least his family is safe, and we put a big dent in that research."

"I guess that was all he wanted."

"We couldn't know that, Jim. He attacked us."

"I know. I think I'll go find Helek and see if they're alright."

Jim walked out of the medical bay. They had five beings on their ship who had no place to go. He could remember a time when he felt like he did not belong anywhere. He had still not managed to get Helek's sister to stop being afraid of him. Helek had even tried, but Jim could see the fear in her eyes every time he approached her. Uhura had been talking to her and she had actually communicated with her some.

They had already gone to take the power cat home, and Priscilla had talked to it and kept it company. It had definitely been different than any Bones had ever seen. He was just glad they could take it home. They had not gone down to that planet, but had simply transported the cat down.

Now, they were back to the planet where they had found Jerah. Since there were no other beings on the planet, they intended to explore it more, and find out more about what Jerah had down there.

"Jim, if it's alright with you, I'd just as soon not go down there," Bones said.

"Why?" Jim asked. "There's no one there."

"I just don't want to go down there."

"Alright. Maybe I should let Andrea go and get her started on away missions."

"Jim."

"You didn't write a report about how she got aboard that ship."

Bones just stood there a moment. "She did okay when we went in there to rescue everyone," he said.

"That's not an answer, Bones. I know she stowed away on that ship, and that's a severe breach of protocol. I'm not sure I can just overlook that. What will she do next?"

"I'll just leave that to you."

"It usually is up to me. I'll try to find some punishment for it, like maybe cleaning the warp plasma filters."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

Jim smiled as he looked back at Bones. "No." He went to Andrea's quarters and rang the door chime.

Andrea opened the door. "Captain," she said.

"Hi. How's Alex?"

"He's fine, Sir. Is there a problem?"

"No, and yes. I'm about to go down to the planet, and while I'm down there, I want you to clean the warp plasma filters."

Andrea's mouth dropped open. "The warp plasma filters?"

"Yes. You stowed away on a ship that was going on an away mission, and you could have endangered everyone on that mission. I can't let that go no matter how much Bones protests. Now, I want you to get busy on that while I'm on the planet."

"What about Alex?"

"Carol's not going on this mission. I'll take Alex, and he can stay with his mother."

Jim went in and found Alex crawling, but he smiled when he saw him. "Howdy there, young man," Jim said as he squatted in front of Alex. "It's time for you to go to Mommy." He picked the baby up and stood up. He looked at Andrea as she had the baby's things together. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Yes sir," Andrea replied. She watched him walk out of the room and then sighed. She supposed he could have reported her to Starfleet, but he chose to make her do the worst job on the entire ship. She got into some old jeans and a long-sleeved plaid shirt and tied a scarf around her head to hold her hair out of her way.

Just as she was about to leave her quarters, the door chime rang. She opened the door, and Bones was there. He could not help but smile at how she was dressed, but he lost that smile as she folded her arms. "I take it you're about to be going to clean the warp plasma filters?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," Andrea replied.

"Well, don't get mad at me. It's not my fault."

"You should go and help me."

"Me? I didn't break any rules."

"Leonard McCoy, I take it you will be ready to have dinner this evening?"

Bones smiled. "Probably…if I can get away from Priscilla."

Bones jumped back with his smile returning. "I'm only kidding," he said.

Andrea walked out into the corridor and she saw Solan coming that way, so she grabbed Bones and gave him a passionate kiss to make sure Solan saw it. Solan passed by behind Bones. "It's about time," he said.

Bones just stood there as Andrea walked away. "You did that on purpose," he said.

"I sure did," Andrea replied.

"I think everybody around here just likes to embarrass me."

Andrea laughed as she got into the turbo lift. "Just remember that I'm crawling around in the bowels of the ship while you're doing…whatever," she said.

"Funny."

Jim, Korax, Spock, Helek, and Ajah were going down to the planet. "Energize," Jim said as they were standing on the transporter pad.

They transported to the area right outside the rock structure. The door was not closed on the structure, so they went in, knowing that they could not contact the ship from within it. They soon came to the cave and went inside. As they explored deeper, they found where Jerah had stayed, and it was definitely a simple existence. He had only a small pallet that he had slept on, and not much else. However, as they went deeper into the cave, they found power conduits where he had drawn energy from the storms that came by.

"This must have been what he was doing during the time he was gone," Jim said.

"Most likely," Helek replied.

Spock took readings from everything around them, and then there was nothing for them to do but go back to the ship. They stayed there for another day to get more readings about the tritanium. However, Jim stayed there to make sure Andrea finished the punishment he had given her to do. It took quite a while to clean those warp plasma filters, but when he inspected them, they were clean. "Did she complain as much as you do when you have to go into the access tubes?" Jim asked as he stood there with Scotty.

"I don't know," Scotty replied. "I was busy doing some maintenance on those relays that control the lights. They should be working fine now."

"Great. Looks like she did a pretty good job."

"I agree."

"I guess we can get going then."

Helek sat in the observation dome at the bottom of the ship as they were at warp once again. Priscilla came in as he was sitting there. "Hi," she purred. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead," Helek replied.

"It is much different here than it was in the research lab."

Helek had to agree with that. "We are not prisoners here, and they all treat us with respect, although they think we're odd."

"I do not think we are any odder than the Klingon or the Vulcan."

Helek smiled. "They do not have glowing eyes and electrical charges," he said as he held his hand up making electricity jump between his fingers.

"I believe you have learned to control it very well. Besides, what is odd?"

"You have to admit, we're kinda odd."

"At least the doctor figured out how to get rid of the spines on my back. I hated those."

Helek looked at her back. "Nice."

"They made sleeping difficult, and wearing clothing."

"You like the doctor, don't you?"

"I do, but he already has a mate."

"I don't think they call it mates. She's his girlfriend, and I think they're engaged."

"I suppose I just have the habit of calling it a mate. It is the cat in me."

"I kinda like being on this ship. I wonder if Captain Kirk would let me stay."

Priscilla smiled. "I am sure the doctor would not want me to stay," she said with a feline-like laugh.

"You should not make him so nervous," Helek replied.

"I only gave him a kiss for removing the spines."

Helek shook his head. "You should know better."

"Maybe I do, but I just wanted to."

"I'll just bet it wasn't a little peck, was it?"

Priscilla smiled with her feline teeth. "It was a good kiss."

"Maybe I could help with the electrical systems in this ship," Helek said thoughtfully.

"You know the doctor is searching for a way to cure us."

"Yeah, but until he finds one, why not make use of it?"

"Do you believe the captain trusts us?"

Helek considered that a moment. "I think he does to a certain extent," he said. "I can understand why he was skeptical at first, but he has given us free access to most of the ship. We are not confined to our quarters or the brig, and we do not have guards watching us, and we are not followed by drones."

"That is true. Does your mother want to stay here?"

"No. She wants to be on a planet, and Anissa will go with her, but I would rather not stay on a planet because people would stare and most likely be afraid of me."

"You would be a bodyguard to the captain?"

"He already has a bodyguard. Korax, and sometimes Solan."

"But they cannot do what you or I could do."

"True, but the captain is not in danger right now. However, when he goes down to planets, he needs more protection."

"I would gladly rip someone to shreds for him."

They both laughed. "You're quite a character, Priscilla," Helek said.

The next day, Jim was sitting in his captain's chair reading when Helek came from the turbo lift. "Permission to come on the Bridge, Captain?" he asked.

"Granted," Jim replied.

Helek walked over to him. "I would like to speak with you."

"Go ahead."

"Could we talk somewhere else?"

"Of course. We can talk in the conference room."

Jim stood up. "You have the Bridge, Mister Spock."

Helek followed Jim to the conference room. "Have a seat," Jim said.

They sat down at the table. "You have made us feel welcome on your ship, Captain," Helek said.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Jim replied.

"I would like to join your crew."

Jim was a little surprised by that. "Well, you're welcome to stay aboard," he said. "But to actually be a member of the crew, you would have to go to Starfleet Academy."

"I could be your bodyguard."

Jim smiled. "I have friends already who consider themselves my bodyguards. I'm not sure I need more bodyguards."

"They cannot do what I can."

"That's true."

Helek held up his fingers and let electricity jump across them. "I could help with the electrical systems in the ship as well," he said.

Jim was a little amazed at that display. "Does that hurt?" he asked.

"No. It's as easy as snapping your fingers." He closed his hand and the display stopped. "I think I would be too intimidating to live on a planet among others. I like being on your ship. I do not feel so out of place here."

"Well, I'm glad, and like I said, you're welcome to stay. Korax stays although he's not part of the crew, but he is learning Starfleet protocol."

"I will learn. Do you have a job for me?"

Jim considered that. "I'll have to discuss all this with my First Officer and the chief engineer. I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Captain. I believe Priscilla might want to stay. She likes being on your ship."

Jim smiled. "Yeah, I kinda gathered that. We'll talk about all this later. Don't you want to go with your mother and sister?"

"I do not want them to feel awkward. They have been through enough."

"I'm sure they love you."

"They do, and we will stay in touch, but they will know I am using this as something useful instead of hiding."

"What about Ajah?" Jim asked. "He has been very quiet."

"Ajah is one of those who likes to be alone," Helek replied. "Before he was taken to that torture chamber, he was a writer. Our planet was not always like it is now, Captain Kirk."

"I hope we helped. The window is closed now and I hope after eight years, there's something different there."

"We can only hope."

They left the conference room. Jim thought he would have no trouble keeping enough people on the ship if they kept picking up beings from ships and planets. He thought he would never need anymore bodyguards…but where would they all go when their five year mission was over? What would their lives be like? He supposed most of his crew would spread out to other crews, and he would…he sighed thinking about giving up his ship. He liked being the captain of the Enterprise, and he enjoyed being out in space, but he had promised Carol that they would have a place, and he would keep that promise.

Jim stopped at a computer terminal. "Computer, where is Ajah?" he asked.

"Ajah is in the upper observation dome."

Jim smiled. Helek had said that Ajah was one of those people who liked being alone. He knew people on this ship who worked in isolated areas and he hardly ever saw them, and some of those were the ones who worked down in the lower decks of the ship. Not long ago, he had gone down there when they thought there was a traitor on the ship, and he had almost been captured that time. He thought maybe Ajah would be perfect to work down there.

Jim walked out onto the observation deck in the upper part of the ship after a short trip in the turbo lift. Ajah sat on a bench and he had a tablet which he was typing on while he sat there. He had short black hair, and was as tall as Jim. He noticed Jim and stood up. "Captain," he said.

"Hi," Jim replied. "I was looking for you."

"Is there a problem?"

"No. I was just wondering if you were planning on staying on the ship."

Ajah looked out the viewport. "It is quiet here, and I have not written anything in quite a long time."

Jim sat down. "You get inspiration from looking out into space?"

"Sometimes. I enjoy watching the warp field. It is strange…like me."

"I don't think you're so strange." Jim scowled as he saw that Ajah had his finger attached to the tablet's power cord.

"It was running low on power so I was charging it."

Jim shook his head. "Well, that must help a lot. I realize you like to be alone and there are jobs on the ship that require someone who likes isolation."

Ajah smiled. "I like your ship, Captain, but I have been confined in a laboratory, and now I want to be on a planet and be able to see other things to write about."

"We visit a lot of worlds that are unknown to the Federation." Jim smiled. "You could take notes for me. I can't say I'm one of the greatest writers in the galaxy. Andrea has plenty of editing to do, but when this mission is over, she'll be staying with Doctor McCoy."

"You would want me for a secretary? If people walked into your office, they might be…shocked."

Jim shook his head. "I think I'm on a ship full of wise guys."

"I have learned that many of the crew like to use humor to break up the monotony."

"Yeah. I know. You just think about that."

Jim stood up to leave. "Captain," Ajah said. "I am honored that you would offer me such a position. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jim walked on back to the Bridge. He had a lot of thinking to do. He sat in the captain's chair and stared out the viewport. He supposed when they found beings like the ones they had onboard now, they had no choice but to take them on the ship. After all, they were not in a position to just drop them off somewhere. However, they were rendezvousing with the hospital ship again so that Jekoliah and her daughter, Anissa, could see counselors and be treated to help them before they were thrown out onto a planet.

They came to the hospital ship after two more days, and Jekoliah and Anissa were admitted. Bones stood at the access port. He folded his arms as he met up with Doctor Sandra Flannigan. "Doctor McCoy," she said as she stood on her side of the access port.

"Doctor Flannigan," Bones replied.

"I take it you have some observations for me?"

"I do. You sure you want them?"

"Let's try to be civil with each other."

"Civil? You threw me off your ship and wouldn't even let me see my best friend, and you want to talk to me about civility?"

Doctor Flannigan folded her arms too and they just stared at each other. Bones finally gave her his findings. "I do hope you can help these two," he said. "And uh…" He smiled. "You haven't met Priscilla yet, have you?"

"No," Flannigan answered.

Bones looked down the corridor and could see Priscilla coming. "Here she comes now. She has quite an outgoing personality. You will probably just love her." Bones hoped he sounded as sarcastic as he felt right now.

Priscilla came to Bones and put her arms around his neck like she usually did. "I told you not to do that," Bones said.

"But I'm leaving," Priscilla replied. "Can't I kiss you goodbye?"

"No." Bones knew exactly what she would do and it would not be just a little peck. "This is Doctor Flannigan. She's going to try to help you."

Priscilla looked at Doctor Flannigan. "Hi," she said, but then she looked at Bones again. "You're so much better looking."

"Thanks, but I think maybe they can help you get back to normal quicker than I can."

"Can I call you sometime?" she asked as she sniffed him.

"Sure." Bones thought there could be no harm in that since she would not be able to touch him. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

Priscilla walked on over into the hospital ship. Doctor Flannigan just looked at Bones a moment. "Hey, I can't help it if I'm irresistible," Bones said. "Good luck." He waved to Priscilla who blew him a kiss. He then closed the hatch, and blew out a breath.

Bones started to turn around but Spock was right beside him. "Spock, when did you get there?" he asked, feeling just a little startled.

"Just now," Spock replied. "I take it the patients are on the hospital ship."

"Yes. I think Doctor Flannigan is going to have a lot of fun with Priscilla."

"Doctor, I believe you enjoyed that a great deal."

"You read me like a book, Spock."

Spock thought Doctor McCoy was full of sarcasm today, but he thought he had been more cheerful the last few days. He took out his communicator. "Captain, the ship is secure," he said. "We are ready for departure."

"Take us out, Mister Sulu," Jim said. He watched the stars disappear into the warp field. He thought the rest of this journey was going to be very interesting…


End file.
